Of Blood and Honor
by Sita 900
Summary: With a new evil brewing and all of Ivalice in a panic, Ashe must make a sacrifice with only one outcome: Give up the throne for power, give up power for peace, or give them all up for love. AshexBalthier. Character Deaths. FINISHED
1. Daughter of Dalmasca

**Author's Note**: This is taken place directly after the events of the game... DO NOT READ unless you have finished the game, unless you want spoilers. Also, I wrote this before any sequel to the game came out.

My apologies if the first few chapters seem boring... The real action starts on chapter four... I'd appreciate reviews, good and bad!

**Brief Summary:** Newly Queen, Ashe finds herself still struggling with the temptation of power as a new threat arrives to end the world. Will greed get the best of her, or can she and her friends save Ivalice together? Ashe must make a sacrifice with only one outcome: Give up the throne for power, give up power for peace, or give them both up for love. Ashe x Balthier pairing with a slight Vaan x Penelo. **WARNING**: character deaths.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story or Final Fantasy XII, they belong to SquarEnix.

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter One**:_ Daughter of Dalmasca_

The princesses eyes were kept gently shut while her mind was flooded of thoughts of her former life. She could hear talking, but it sounded so distant to her. She knew this was an important day for her, for all of her people, and for history itself, yet she could not allow herself to focus solely on the task at hand. She could only picture the most difficult moments in her recent history and who had been there to help her through them. Basch, Vaan, Balthier, Fran, and Penelo... She was indeed curious to turn and see if they watched from the audience, but understood it was improper of her to do as such.

Taking a long, deep breath, she allowed her eyes to open. She had been kneeling on thinly carpeted ground for an hour now, and her legs were aching in a terrible way. But she understood that being part of royalty had such consequences. Fighting the urge to rub her neck, which was bent as she rightly looked at the ground, she bit the side of her tongue instead in order to ignore the aches and pains in which she felt. It was early in the day, not yet noon, and the princess had been awake since dawn.

_Concentrate on the task at hand_, she commanded herself. _This is an important and exultant day for all of Dalmasca, and you must remain your focus._

"Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, please rise."

When the Marquis Ondore told her to stand, Ashe felt her attention snapped back onto the present. She stood, finally allowed to raise her head and look at the Marquis. Her heart pounded. After an hour of useless words and prayers and discomfort, she had arrived. This had been the moment she had waited ages for- since she was seventeen and newly widowed. Her coronation. She was finally able to call herself Queen of Dalmasca. This had been what she was fighting for. Her heart pounded harder in her chest, her excitement ready to burst out of her. She took two steps forward towards the Marquis, keeping her regal composure. She would celebrate later. She was not legally queen yet.

The Marquis placed one hand onto her head, and Ashe felt the pins which held her veil hairpiece in place dig into her skull.

"In the name of the Father, and in the presence of these Holy Relics, I hereby pronounce you Ashelia B'Nargin, Queen of the royal city of Dalmasca, and ruler of her land and her people. Faram."

A high priest who had stood next to the Marquis the entire ceremony stepped forward. The Marquis removed his hand from Ashe, and the priest gently placed a large, beautifully ordained crown onto her head. Ashe nodded at the Marquis, who nodded back. Now, she had to greet her people as their Queen.

Ashe merely turned and faced the vast crowd, who had been quiet the entire ceremony, now immediately erupted into applause. The cheers of joy from the thousands upon thousands of onlookers in Rabanastre was not a new sight for Ashe. She had seen it, most recently, when she had wed her late husband. She allowed herself to smile openly to her people, her heart still pounding fiercely against her ribs. She took the necessary steps forward and raised a hand to silence the audience. The cheers slowly died down.

"Today is a glorious day for all," Ashe said confidently. "We have faced many hardships through this journey, and have lost many as well. May the Father guide their spirits back to the Mother of all."

Ashe took note of many people bowing their heads in solemn prayer as they remembered their loved ones. She hesitated for a moment in order to give people respectful solitude. Her thoughts briefly trailed to her deceased husband and father. She missed them dearly.

"Today I stand before you, not only as your Queen, but as a daughter of Dalmasca," she continued. "We are all the sons and daughters of this peaceful and rightful kingdom, and let us make today a celebration that we are all brother's and sisters, equal and finally free. I thank you, my friends, for allowing this day to finally arrive. Each have contributed, and each rewarded by duty and fulfilment. I am Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, daughter of his royal Majesty Raminas, and I bid thanks to each and every one."

With that, Ashe lowered herself to her knees, bent her head down, and bowed before her people. She offered the gesture as one of gratitude towards them. As she looked back up and finally stood, she saw surprise and happiness on their faces by her gesture. The crowd began to cheer once again. The cheers grew louder and with more excitement. From every direction music began to play, and people jumped and played in the area. Ashe allowed herself to smile fondly and happily at the scene before her; her first true happy smile in years.

This had been what she had waited for. Freedom. Her kingdom. Her power. Her people. Happiness.

As she looked on, she felt the Marquis move to her side.

"Very well spoken, your Highness," her uncle congratulated her. "I never thought this moment would come."

"I dreamed of this for so long," she told him loudly, in order for him to hear her above the crowd. "It is here, yet it does not feel true."

"Over time, it will seem as such," he told her. He looked over to her and smiled. She returned his gesture. Then they both raised their arms and waved to the crowd of joyous onlookers.

* * *

Ashe stood before her vanity desk in her large bedroom. It was almost sunset, seven hours after she had been made Queen, and still she could hear music and partying in the streets. She peered at herself in the mirror, a tired yet proud look on her pretty face. Carefully, she pulled her crown from her head and set it on a plush red pillow on the corner of the table. Her eyes trailed over to a ring that lay on the table before her. Her former wedding ring. She had contemplated wearing it during her coronation, but knew that if she placed it over her finger, she would never again remove it. It was better this way; she could see it daily yet not be burdened with the sadness that accompanied her by wearing it.

"Rasler..." she whispered out loud to herself. She moved her hand down to touch the ring. "You should have been crowned by my side."

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, causing her to gasp and pull her hand away from the ring.

"Y-you may enter," she called out.

A female servant entered and quickly bowed before her. "Your majesty," she began. "I was told to inform you that your old companions await you in the royal meeting room."

Ashe's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."

The servant exited the room, and Ashe turned back to the mirror. This was another moment she had waited for. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her comrades. They had sent letters to her, but she barely had time to return any due to her never ending efforts to restore her kingdom. She had requested a private meeting with them after her coronation, and they had all promised to be there.

That is, with the exception of Fran and Balthier.

She knew they lived; how else would she have gotten her ring back? Yet they failed to ever send her letters. In fact, not even Vaan knew if his sky pirate 'teacher' would come to see her. She prayed they would both be there as well.

Ashe straightened her hair with her fingers, finding them shaking slightly with excitement. She smoothed out her long white coronation dress. She would to have loved to dress as she did when she was among them, but her obligation as Queen disallowed her such luxury. Taking one last look at the ring on her table, she walked quickly to the door.

The meeting room lay one floor down from her bedroom, and it took a matter of minutes to reach it. The doors propped open, Ashe could see her friends before they saw her. They were all too busy talking to each other to notice her walking down the hallway.

Vaan and Penelo were playfully hitting each other on the arm while grinning fiercely. Basch was admiring a map of Dalmascan land on the far wall and had his back to the entry way. Fran and Balthier- Ashe's happiness grew when she saw they were there- were talking quietly amongst themselves, as they often did. Fran sat on the table in the middle of the room while Balthier stood with his arms crossed.

Ashe stopped in the doorway, smiling softly, waiting for someone to notice her. She didn't wait long, five seconds maybe, before Penelo caught Ashe's figure from the corner of her eye.

"Ashe!" She squealed merrily. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on her. Penelo walked quickly over to her, peering at her curiously. "Oh wow, you look beautiful."

Out of all of them, Penelo seemed to have changed the most. Her hair was longer, still braided yet more grown up looking. Her outfit seemed much more risque. Yet even though only a year had passed, Penelo had lost her girlish facial features and now resembled a woman.

"Hello, Penelo," Ashe said sweetly. Penelo offered her a hug, and Ashe accepted it yet found it awkward. She was not used to such touch.

"Tell us everything that has happened to you," Penelo demanded.

"In time," Ashe explained. "For now, I wish to hear of your adventures. I hear you are Vaan's partner, and he now owns his own airship."

Vaan beamed proudly. "I'm a real sky pirate now. You have to come on my airship today or tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer."

"Vaan, please," Balthier said in his teasing voice. He stepped forward with Fran. "Give the Queen some room. We don't want to over excite her now, do we?"

Ashe nodded at the pair. "I didn't expect you to come."

"We weren't," Bathlier smugly said. "But, then we figured we could find some decent loot in the castle."

Unsure if he was joking or not, Ashe looked at Fran.

"He jokes," Fran said softly in her monotoned voice. "He wished to see you as everyone did."

Balthier's eyes were on Ashe's hands, which were clasped in front of her. "Where is that trinket I gave back to you?"

"In a safe place," Ashe said sternly, annoyed by his wish to talk of nothing but treasure. "Where no _pirate _can ever find it." She said pirate in a mocking tone. Balthier scoffed and turned away.

"Ashe," Penelo said. "You should give us a real tour of your castle."

"Ashe," Vaan joined in. "We never see you, so it may be your only chance to come on my airship."

At the same time as Penelo and Vaan were begging her, Fran waved a long index finger in Bathlier's face, as if to say 'Shame on you!'

"Fran, please," Bathlier said to her. "It is what I do."

There was too much talking at once, and Ashe being as tired as she was, found herself unable to focus on one person's words at a time. She found herself growing dizzy and discomforted, and placed one hand on the doorway to balance herself. Luckily, her loyal knight took note on her uneasiness, and was instantly by her side. He placed one hand on her arm.

"Your Highness," Basch asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ashe answered. She smiled at him. "It has been a long day, after all. I... should have scheduled this meeting a day or two after my coronation. I appreciate your concern, Basch." She hesitated then corrected herself, "Judge Gabranth."

He nodded at her. "A new name, a new life."

"For us all," she reminded him, referring to her new royal status.

Basch motioned to the table in the middle of the room. "Shall we sit?"

"Let us all sit," Ashe commanded her friends. They finally stopped talking in order to listen to her. "I will send for food and drink immediately, and we shall toast to our reunion."

_I have much to hear_, Ashe thought. _And I have much to say._

_I can only hope they understand the decisions I must make in Dalmasca's name. After all, I am Queen, and my word is law. I will not regret my decisions._

Ashe left the room momentarily to go fetch a servant. Her friends took their seats around the rectangular table and waited for her return.


	2. A Wedding Proposal

**Authors Note:** I get weak in the knees when I picture Balthier and Ashe together, but I have a soft spot for Basch and Ashe as well... So... I'm having trouble deciding which pairing I want in this story. When you comment, please pick which you'd like:)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor:**

**Chapter Two:** _A Wedding Proposal_

They had only been dining together for thirty minutes when Ashe finished her third cup of coffee. She still felt tired from the exhausting day, but now her body buzzed and her hands shook from the caffiene overload. Still, she requested another cup from the servant that stood watch over the table.

Basch took note of her beverage consumption. He had been watching her carefully since she arrived. Not that she was surprised by his stare. He was, after all, her loyal knight for years during her youth. It felt good to trust him again, after she had spent two years blaming him for the death of her father and of her kingdom. Vossler had trusted him, and even though Vossler had deceived them all, he still had a very good intuition about people. Still, Ashe had a lion's pride, and refused to admit her fault for slapping him when they met again last year. She missed Basch greatly since he became Gabranth, but would never tell anyone her feelings over the matter.

"Are you sure you are alright," Basch questioned quietly.

"Of course," Ashe replied. "Do not worry, Basch. You are no longer my guardian; keep that in mind."

The six of them sat three to a side of the table. On the one side sat Basch, Ashe, and Fran, while Balthier, Penelo, and Vaan sat on the other. They had discussed their year apart. Vaan talked the most, discussing his new airship and what it was like to fly it. He admitted he stole, and quite frequently, but only from those who deserved it.

"What Vaan doesn't know is that I give much of what he steals to the homeless," Penelo said with a mischivous grin.

Vaan looked surprised. "So, that's where all the missing loot went."

"Vaan always says he's going to give it to the needy," Penelo explained. "Yet he always keepts it for himself- and myself, of course."

"Sounds like my kind of man," Balthier said. "I always knew you had it in you, Vaan."

Fran smirked at these words, but remained silent.

"I blame you, Balthier," Penelo joked. "You took him under your wing, after all. You were his 'teacher'."

"A good one, if I may add," Balthier grabbed a piece of bread off his plate and took a bite. "But he still has much to learn."

Ashe smiled and glanced over at Basch, who chuckled under his breath.

_Vaan and Penelo... they are still such children,_ Ashe thought. _This I should have expected. In a following year, perhapes they will have grown._

The three became silent, each looking down at their half empty plates. Balthier continued to eat his bread while Penelo picked at a distasteful vegetable on her plate.

"You are troubled," came Fran's unique voice. Looking over, Ashe realized the viera was peaking to her. "You wish to speak of it. We are listening."

_Fran's intuition is more accurate than Basch's,_ Ashe thought. _I must tell them at some point._

All eyes were on her. Balthier sat down his bread and leaned forward on the table, appearing interested in that of which she was about to say. Ashe remained quiet for a minute, enhaling sharply and deeply. She didn't have to tell them, but they were the only friends she knew, and she needed advice. They had always given her advice while she was on her journey a year prior, and she hoped they would continue their words of wisedom.

She cleared her throat. "A month ago, I stood in my room, having just received my ring back from its captor..."

* * *

Ashe picked up the tag that had been laid neatly next to her wedding ring on the table. 

**_Give this to our Queen for me, would you?_**

A slow smile entwined her face. _So it is,_ Ashe thought pleasently. _Balthier and Fran live. It has been a full year, and this is the first word I have received on them._

Ashe was stunned by her surprise. _They are sky pirates,_ she reminded herself. _They do as they please, thinking not of others. I should consider myself lucky to have be given back my ring._

The letter still in one hand, Ashe raised her ring to her finger, which still bared a circular tan line from where it once lay. Without hesitation she moves to slid it down her finger, but then she falters. She had been free of much pain during the time in which it was missing. Did she really want to be reminded of her husbands death?

_It is my duty as a wife,_ Ashe told herself. _To keep my sorrow out in the open for all to view_.

Breathing deeply, she once again went to apply the ring.

"Have you gone and married again, without my knowing?"

Ashe spun around and faced the doorway to her bedroom. She knew who stood there before she saw him. She recognized that voice, rich with its accent and confidence. Al-Cid Margrace, one hier of many to Rozarria's throne. Ashe wrapped her hand tightly around her ring, keeping it protected, and raised her fist to her heart.

"Have you no manners," Ashe demanded sharply. "A knock would have been preferred!"

Al-Cid chuckled, entering even furthor into her bedroom. Behind him came his faithful and brunette female servant he always seemed to have by his side. A smile rested on his full lips, and he removed his sunglasses. His servant took them from him before they were fully off his face.

_To have such servants,_ Ashe wondered. _He has no independence to speak of._

"I knocked," Al-Cid explained, polite as he was. "Yet there was no answer. I wondered that maybe you had been captured, so I had to let myself intrude in order to make sure of your safety. Here I find you ignoring any visitors. Pray tell, where is your new husband?"

A dull pain began to throb from her hand, and Ashe realized she had been clutching her ring too tightly. She turned and quickly set her ring on the table before once more facing her guest. "My apologies," she explained. "I did not hear you knock. Please, come in. This is from my former marriage, not a new one."

He waltzed straight over to her. Being a good foot taller than her, she was forced to look up to him. His confident smirk remainded forever on his face, and he took her right hand in both of his. "My Lady," he whispered, raising her hand to his mouth and giving it a soft kiss. "I come with a request."

He released her hand, and she looked at it briefly before clasping it tightly with the other one. "I will do my best to obligue, considering your previous attempt to help my cause."

"I bring grim news, yet with it I bring hope," Al-Cid explained. He moved away from her, pacing back and forth slowly as he spoke. "The Rozarrian empire has not yet completed peace offerings with the Archadian empire. While they both have an understanding and temporary treaty, it can easily be broken, and I fear this will occur sooner rather than later. As you know, his Highness Larsa Ferrinas Solidor wants nothing more than peace. Though the senate below him, Judges included, seek more power. And other members of house Margrace do not quite see eye to eye with me on this matter. To be short, Lady Ashe, I fear more bloodshed is imminent. The Rozarrian empire is filled with greed, as is the Archadian empire, despite their peaceful leader. Lady Ashe, I propose a solution to end this current cold war."

She swallowed, angered by his words. _How dare the Rozarrian empire, whom which sided with the Resistance, decide to cause more pain to us all!_

He walked back over to her, looking her square in the eye. "Your kingdom remains safe. Rozarria is at peace with you, as is Archadia... Should something bind all three empires together, no war would occure."

"What are you saying," Ashe demanded, feeling confused by the scenario.

Al-Cid retook the hand he had previous kissed and knelt before her, biting his lip as if in deep thought. "Consider, Lady Ashe, your marriage to one of the two empires. Should you marry into one, Dalmasca would be directly alligned with the empire you have chosen. To be specific, if you were to marry into house Margrace, an attack from Archadia would be a direct attack onto Dalmasca as well, and the same holds true in the reverse scenario. None wish to make Dalmasca a battlefield any longer. Lady Ashe, should you chose to remarry, peace would be permanent throughout each empire."

_To marry again?_ Ashe's mind spun at the concept. She was not yet fully over Rasler's death.

_Yet if it were to bring peace, true peace, it will well be worth my sacrifice meant on my part._

"Who would I marry," Ashe asked carefully.

Al-Cid stood and grinned. "In the Archadian empire lies only the young Larsa. I assume this would be no fun for yourself. In the Rozarrian empire lies many, yet none of which wish to avoid such war. I am afraid your choice is between the young emperor or myself."

Ashe kept her composure quite well. "Forgive me, for I am consumed with work. I have been working to restore my land, and my coronation arrives soon. Your proposal lies heavy in my heart. May I request time to weigh my options?"

Upon hearing these words, Al-Cid headed to her doorway, preparing to leave. His servant handed him his glasses, and with a graceful swoop, he bowed and placed them over his eyes. "I shall return a week after you are made Queen. Will that be enough time?"

"Yes."

"I shall return then, your majesty." He began to follow his servant out. "I await your favorable response."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Ashe only to her thoughts.


	3. My Own Becoming

**Author's Note**: A big thanks to everyone for the reviews they left, and their votes! Its funny, I totally agree with just about everything that was said...

"a man like Basch have seen too little happiness in life." Thats why i adore BaschxAshe... Classic knight + princess fairy tale.  
"Bal's reaction to Al-Cid in the game were priceless every single time. There's a whole alpha-male competition between them that begs to be played with" oh yes, i noticed this too. i would always squeal when i saw his reactions. I'm going to play with this, believe me :-)  
I agree that Larsa is pretty awesome for a twelve year old boy, but like Al-Cid said, it wouldn't be much fun for Ashe. :-P  
All in all... as i write this, i still dont know what Ashe will pick... Lets find out, shall we??  
**ASHExBALTHIER**: 6 :-O  
**ASHExBASCH**: 4  
Keep them coming... :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Three**: _My Own Becoming_

Ashe finished telling her story and leaned back into her chair. All eyes were upon her, and nobody dared to touch their food or drink. She looked at their faces one by one. Vaan looked rather puzzled while Penelo seemed amazed. Fran had a silver eyebrow raised, a smirk on her dark face. Balthier looked mildly disgusted. Basch's face remained, not surprisingly, expressionless.

"You see," Ashe began again. "I am uncertain of my decision. For a full month since his visit, I have pondered and thought, yet to no avail. I ask for your help. As my friends- no..." She glanced at the two youngest members at the table, "...as citizens of Dalmasca..." Her eyes wondered to Fran and Balthier, "...as those who have no formal address..." Finally, she allowed her eyes to rest on Basch, "...and as someone who is in a power position in a neighboring empire. What do you believe would be best for my kingdom; for all of Ivalice?"

Balthier let out a frustrated sigh and looked away. "Careful, princess, I smell a trap."

Noticing her partner's dissatisfied behavior and keen as she always was, Fran decided to speak on the matter. "Do not listen to Balthier. His mind is clouded with jealousy."

Balthier looked rather peeved with the viera. "Hardly."

"He prides in being the 'leading man'," Fran continued, ignoring Balthier's displeased looks. "He cannot handle another taking over the role."

"Balthier _is_ quite the heart breaker when it comes to women," Penelo jumped in, continuing the teasing. "Al-Cid just may be a tad better at it."

"Hmph," Balthier rolled his eyes. "Think what you will, I just don't like people playing on my land."

_His land? Balthier lives in the sky, not on the ground. What did he mean?_

"This Al-Cid..." Fran continued, getting back on track. "I could see his heart when last we met him. He is to be trusted."

"I think the people would like your getting re-married," Vaan told Ashe. "It would show that there really is peace, and that it's not just a dream."

"I agree with this," Ashe answered Vaan. "Three empires connected, all from a marriage. Besides that, Dalmasca is in need of a king. And eventually, an heir to the throne. I am the last of my bloodline."

"But Ashe," Penelo asked her carefully. "You don't love Al-Cid or Larsa, do you? Shouldn't you marry for love?"

"I do not do things for love," Ashe said solemnly. She let out a sigh. "Nor for any of my emotions and desires. I do... for the good of Dalmasca."

_If only I could afford to love_, Ashe thought to herself. _Being born to privilege such as royalty also means being without certain mirth. I have always known I was incapable of loving or being loved, and it does not concern me to this day._

_To love, the concept is indeed desirable, but I will turn from its temptation._

"What about Lord Rasler?" Vaan questioned.

_Rasler? He... I..._

The members at the table became silent. They all looked at Vaan with shock, the same way they had reacted to when he had rudely asked Fran her age a year ago.

"He is none of your concern," Ashe snarled sharply. "Keep to your own affairs."

_I keep him locked in my memory... Where he belongs._

"Ugh, Vaan," Penelo hung her head, ashamed of her friend.

_Rasler was different... Love? Did I love him? Did he love me?_

Ashe was deep in thought, feeling sad by the word exchange of Rasler's name. The overall tone of emotions around the table had shifted. Uneasiness laid heavy in the air. Ashe's discomfort was beyond obvious. Her loyal knight, as protective as he was, took charge to move the conversation on and away from Rasler.

"It seems you have already set your mind," Basch told her in his stern voice. "So, you are to marry."

"I believe so," she nodded. "Who would be the better choice? An Archadian emperor, or a Rozarrian prince?"

"Should you marry Lord Larsa," Basch pondered his answer, biting his lower lip gently. "You would be forced to abandon your kingdom and become Archadia's queen, for an emperor cannot leave his kingdom. This would leave Dalmasca unattended, and both kingdom's would rage war against each other in order to claim it for themselves."

"And should I marry Al-Cid," Ashe began. "He would be free to be King of Dalmasca. He may be an heir to Rozarria's throne, yet he has siblings older that would claim the throne first. I would not abandon my country, Dalmasca would have a king, and peace would be heard through the three lands. It seems to be the proper choice."

"What about Basch?" Vaan demanded. He sat forward in his chair, his face suddenly lit with excitement. "He is Larsa's personal judge. He holds power, does he not? Why not marry him?"

Again, the six of them were silent.

"Quiet, Vaan," Ashe demanded. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at the idea. She kept her eyes away from Basch, afraid to make eye contact. "You do not understand politics and such formalities. It would be wise for you to be silent during this matter."

"The Queen is right, Vaan," Basch added. "The role I play as Gabranth, he is nothing more than a mere judge; he is not royalty. Rozarria will not care if Ashe were to marry a judge. A war would still occur."

Vaan appeared hurt by Ashe's harsh words. "Ashe, if you didn't want my opinion, then why did you invite me here? I was excited to see you again, but I feel unwelcome."

"The boy has a point," Balthier added. He was back to eating his food again. "You haven't been very accepting towards us." Balthier appeared angry at her, his words were not as sarcastic, and his tone did not hold the joking feel they usually did. "I bet you did not wish to see us, only to use us to help solve your dilemma."

"Of course I wanted to see you," Ashe's words were quick and harsh, as she was quickly losing her patience with her comrades. "Do not take offense, it... it has been a long month, and I find myself on edge."

_I do not need to explain myself,_ Ashe thought. _How dare they treat me as such when I took time from my busy schedule to greet them with open arms!_

Suddenly feeling hurt and confused, she stood quickly, causing her chair to fall backwards and crash to the ground behind her. She paused, looking at the concerned faces of her friends. The four cups of coffee she had consumed sat heavy in her stomach. Her hands shook, her throat tight. There was too much stress on her, and she feared that unkind words from her friends would only depress her more.

_I have overcome the hardest of obstacles; this is nothing._

"Excuse me," she said politely. The room suddenly felt very hot to Ashe. "I must be going. I thank you all for coming... Please, stay for as long as you wish." To Basch, she said, "I thank your assistance to me tonight."

She turned and stepped over the fallen chair, nearly stumbling herself. She could feel sweat begin to form on her forehead. She managed to whisper, "I promise to keep in touch."

As she stepped into the hallway, the coolness in the air comforted her. She took a deep breath and headed back to her bedroom.

From behind her, she could hear Vaan call out, "What was that about?"

* * *

Ashe flopped heavily into the white ivory chair that rested before her vanity desk. Letting out a low sigh, she let her head drop dejectedly to her chest and allowed her light brown hair fall over her face. She was amazed on how stressful that situation had been. She had expected food and laughter, with everyone agreeing on what she had to decide. Life was never easy for Ashelia B'Nargin. She was a fool to expect smooth sailing once she had restored Dalmasca. She raised her head and stared at the ring that lay before her. It haunted her. 

She picked up her ring and played with it between her index finger and thumb. Smooth silver, it constantly shined, no matter how dirty it ever got. The ring had been a symbol of her marriage to Rasler, and while they had been friends, there had been no love. She remembered, plainly and sadly, occasions they had been together as husband and wife...

* * *

_Her new husband approached her._

_"A marriage of convenience," Rasler said to her. "A symbol of the alliance between Nabradia and Dalmasca. This is how they see our match."_

_She smiled coyly, feeling not a care in the world. She had no worries. She was a princess, faithful daughter and wife. "They do, do they?"_

_"These roles we play. I must admit, I find it weary."_

_"I will play mine," she said with a slight giggle._

_His face reflected her own giddiness. "I would have no other."_

* * *

Ashe lowered her head once more, bringing the ring close to her heart and allowed a single tear to fall from her eye. It hit her hand that gripped the ring. She had been so young... and it _was _a marriage of convenience. She had been flirtatious and friendly, far different than what she was now. She had her whole life ahead of her... and now it seemed as if she was an old woman. Rasler and her... they had been forced together by fate, and developed a very special friendship together. 

_Could I have loved? Perhaps. But our time was too short for more than friendship to appear._

People had always assumed she wore her ring as a symbol of her love for Rasler. She wore it to remind herself of who she used to be. She had been Ashelia, generous and kind, cute and spunky. Yet when Rasler perished in battle, she became a shallow, empty shell of her former self. Her innocence and playful attitude died along with her husband.

_I used to be happy..._

Ashe looked up into the mirror and gasped. Her face was wet, and her eyes bright red. She hadn't realized she had been crying as much as she had been. At that moment she made a decision: she would no longer live in the past. She had already said her goodbye's to Rasler, and now it was time to say goodbye to her childhood.

_I will become that person I used to be. I do not need to live by a ring. I am weary of this dreaming for my life to go back as it was._

She stood, and walked briskly to the balcony that hung gracefully off her bedroom. She threw the doors open, finding that night had fallen. Racing to the railing, she gripped it tightly in her hands, finding the banister cool and comforting under her palms. She stared straight out towards the horizon, where she could see the town beginning to settle as people made their way to their homes. Still, she could hear music play as some continued to celebrate.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to find her inner peace. It was now or never. Letting go of the past was hard for anyone, and Ashe feared that if she didn't do it now, she never would.

_I am tired of waiting..._

She held her fist straight out in front of her, elbow locked, fist tightened around her ring. She inhaled slowly, and then exhaled, letting go of the ring.

Opening her eyes, she dared not let herself see it fall the three flights. She hoped a servant would find it and sell it.

As she reentered her bedroom, she saw Basch standing in her room. She wondered if she had failed to hear yet another person knock at her door. An old woman, indeed.

"Forgive me," Basch said. He carried his judge helmet under his right arm. As he came further into her room, he set the helmet down on a nearby chair. "I only wished to-- Your Majesty, are you alright?"

His face was full of concern as he eyed her wet face. She quickly moved her hands to wipe the tears away.

"Ignore my current state," Ashe commanded him. She smiled and let out a slight laugh. "I was letting go of my past. No more tears, Basch. Tomorrow is a new day. Witness my becoming... I am Ashelia once more."

* * *

Three flights below Queen Ashe's royal chamber, Balthier and Fran stood outside, ready to head to the Strahl. 

"I am not jealous of that peddler," Balthier objected to Fran, still annoyed with her teasing him at dinner. "I just don't like his eyeing of women."

"Do you wish them all for yourself," Fran questioned.

Balthier smirked. "Why would I want any of them when I have you, dear Fran?"

Fran looked disgusted and walked away from Balthier, who snickered to himself at his own sarcasm. "I was only kidding!" He called after her, but she did not turn around.

Suddenly, he was struck hard in the head by a small object. Letting out a low curse, he rubbed his skull and looked up, thinking he was hit by an acorn from a tree. He saw only the castle. His head ached violently from where he was struck, and he looked down to find that pesky acorn.

Ashe's ring lie directly to the left of his feet. He bent over to retrieve it, reconizing it at once. A smile slowly danced over his lips and he placed it into his pocket.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was getting a lil sick of everyone's belief that Ashe was in love with Rasler. Yeah, she could have been, and probably was, but I decided to give it a different spin. No love, just respect and friendship of two children (17 years old sounds young to me, haha) that were forced to marry. 

In the scene from the game, where Rasler mentions it as a 'marriage of convenience', Ashe's personality seems more carefree compaired to how she acted in the game... if anyone was wondering where that came from :-P

What do you think?


	4. Dire Consequences

**Author's Note**: Here are the tallies...

**AshexBalthier**: 17

**AshexBasch:** 10

**BalthierxAshexBasch:** 1 :-P

Funny... When I originally planned this fic, I was sooo close to making it a love triangle between the two B's and A. Har har har great minds think alike. Anyways, I reeeaally appreciate everyone's input... it was very enjoyable to read your opinions on why Ashe should be with whom! Therefore... an announcement:

THE PAIRING IN THIS FICCIE WILL BE ASHExBALTHIER!! I'm sure I'll lose some readers b/c of this, but please... if you're a diehard AshexBasch fan, please know that I already have a AshexBasch fiction planned out in my head and it will be written as SOON as this one is complete. Though I hope people don't drop out from reading this just b/c of the pairing... :'(

P.S... As well as this being a AshexBalthier fic, it will be a slight VaanxPenelo as well. I've also included into the main summery of the story that there WILL be character deaths... Other than that, enjoy! And I'd appreciate more reviews and constructive criticism:)

* * *

**_Of Blood and Honor_**

**Chapter Four**: _Dire Consequences_

A week passed and Ashe found Al-Cid true to his word. This time, however, she disallowed him to find her unprepared in her bedroom. She organized the meeting room- the same one she had met her friends in- with food and drinks. She expected him to arrive midday, and her prediction was correct. She sat in a plush, throne-like chair which was draped in purple velvet and ordained with large jewels at the far end of the table. Ashe had commanded the chair be built the day after her meeting with her friends. She was unsure what to do with her new power. From her seat, she could easily see the enormous doorway. When he and his female servant were escorted into her room, she stood and gave the appropriate half bow to him. He in turn offered her a sly grin and plopped lazily into the seat diagonal to her. Hesitating for a moment, she also sat.

She was nervous. Her palms were sweating as she kept them clutched together in her lap. She looked across the table at the other people that joined them: two of her most trusted advice councilors. They were there in order to keep record of what was about to take place. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, the prince merrily watched her with growing amusement.

"My Lady," he said with a smile in his voice. "I understand that I am an intimidating man, but I ask for you to relax."

"Al-Cid," Ashe began, forcing herself to settle back into her chair. "A proposition such as the one you have given me a mere month ago would surely make anyone nervous."

The over-confident male leaned forward and placed his elbows heavily onto the table. "Yet you have come to a decision, yes?"

She hesitated, then spoke with passion and aggression. "I have decided to accept your offer. Al-Cid Margrace, I will let _you _wed _me _only if certain conditions are met."

Seemingly already confident in his success, Al-Cid leaned once again back into his chair. "Pray tell."

"I will not abandon my kingdom," Ashe spoke fiercely. "Should we become husband and wife, you would leave Rozarria and join Dalmasca. As a further note, while you will be entitled to decisions regarding my kingdom, you must approach me first. You may be made royalty, but it is only by marriage. I am the sole ruler of Dalmasca, and I expect you to understand that."

He brushed off her requests with a slight raise of his shoulders. "I would not expect it to be any other way, Lady Ashe."

She sighed forcefully, yet managed to offer her new fiancé a smile.

To be married again? Ashe had many mixed emotions on the matter.

_When Rasler and I were wed, it was a frightening yet exhilarating experience. I truly enjoyed his company, and he enjoyed mine. Should this marriage be so different? I fear being alone, but I do not wish Al-Cid to be my husband. Yet it is for the good of my kingdom..._

The two stood and Al-Cid returned her shy smile. Her two councilors were furiously writing down something on tablets of paper.

_My skin has ached for the touch of a man, for it has been too long. _

Ashe nodded slightly. Al-Cid approached her slowly, took her hand into his, and grinned when he noticed the dampness of her palms.

_Al-Cid... he truly isn't a bad person. Even Fran admitted he has good intentions, and viera can sense such things. _

He kissed the back of her hand softly then raised his eyes to meet her own. There was such tenderness in his glance.

_Maybe he shall grow on me over time, and I to him. _

Letting go of her clammy hand, he gave her another grin. "My Lady, I'll send my consorts over at once to make the proper arrangements. I will take my leave now." He began to walk towards the door, his servant in tow. Suddenly, he paused and turned back to her. "Oh, and Lady Ashe?"

"Yes?"

"Rozarria has been given news that Archadia is ready to attack," Al-Cid explained nervously. Ashe was amazed to see fear in his expression, she had assumed it wouldn't be possible. "I suggest you meet with his Highness Larsa Solidor and explain our new situation. And it may be in the best interest for us to wed immediately, yes?"

"I agree."

"Good," Al-Cid turned away from her once again and waved over his shoulder. "Til then..."

* * *

Balthier exited the Strahl, carrying over his shoulder a large bag filled with various loot. As he exited, a rather fat male Hume approached him, eyeing him from head to toe while signaling other fat Hume's to take care of the Strahl. Once Balthier's feet touched the platform of the aerodrome, he allowed himself to breathe the Archadian air deeply.

"Sir," said the fat Hume. "I need to see credentials for your airship before I can allow you to leave this area."

Letting out a heavy groan, Balthier dropped the hefty loot bag to the ground and patted at the pockets on his pants. Realizing he didn't have the papers on him, he turned to his viera partner, who was now exiting their ship.

"Fran," he called out, allowing his impatience to flow through his voice. He cast a dark look at the man. "Fetch the papers for the Strahl. We've been here a thousand times and yet we are still harassed. Very unnerving, if you ask me."

The man looked as if he was making a mistake. "My apologies, sir, it is only regulation, sir."

Balthier reclaimed his sack of goodies and headed towards the exit, patting the man on the shoulder as he walked past. "I do hope you don't anger the wrong sort of crowd one day."

He loved making others nervous. The poor guy shifted nervously on his heels as Fran handed him the papers.

He and Fran had just spent the last few days fighting fiends and collecting loot. They were rather short on gil, and decided to steal from the country's shops while they were trading in their loot. It seemed rather pathetic for the two notorious pirates, but they were in Archadia for another reason as well. They were to meet with Vaan and Penelo. The younger pair, Vaan especially, wished to have a 'lesson' on sky pirating. Balthier figured there wasn't a better place to conduct a lesson other than a city such as Archadia.

Once Balthier and Fran had finished exchanging their loot for gil, and pick pocketing a few nobles in the process, they met Vaan and Penelo outside of the armory shop. Balthier found himself mildly surprised that the two weren't running around playing tag as they usually did; they were instead huddled together with serious expressions and talking quietly. Balthier took the opportunity to enforce a point he had made to Vaan long ago. He casually yet hastily walked by Vaan, swiping his gil pouch as he did so. Vaan and Penelo were so wrapped in each others conversation that they failed to even see Balthier.

Greatly, amused by this, Balthier hung the pouch behind his back and again approached the two eighteen year olds. He stood beside them and cleared his throat. This caused them to look over.

"Hello Balthier!" Penelo chirped merrily. She scanned the passing crowd until her eyes rested on Fran. She waved at the viera, who was now walking over to the trio.

"Vaan!" Balthier exclaimed. "You'll never be a good pirate unless you remember the key rules." He tossed the pouch at Vaan, who quickly caught it while regarding it with surprise. "Always know your surroundings." He watched as Vaan guiltily hung his pouch back onto his belt. "Now, where should we begin this lesson you requested?"

"Hey," Vaan began, his voice rather quiet and grim. "Fran, Balthier... Ashe is here in Archadia. We're going to cancel the lesson and go see her. Did you want to come?"

Balthier raised a hand to his chin, rubbing at his stubble. "The princess, here? Shouldn't she be off guarding that kingdom of hers?"

"When we got here," Penelo explained. "I insisted we see Lord Larsa. But... a guard told us he couldn't see us when we approached. The guard went to speak to him and returned to us with a note from Larsa. It said that Ashe was visiting him, but they would both enjoy seeing us when their meeting was over. Do you want to come with us?"

"Perhaps the princess chose to marry Larsa after all," Balthier chuckled, lowering his hand. He cocked his head towards Fran. "Fran, shall we go?"

Fran's body was rigid, and she regarded her surroundings carefully. "...Something is amiss."

The three comrades looked at the viera expectantly.

"Something... is going to happen," Fran nodded to herself as she spoke quietly. Her head suddenly snapped in the direction of Archadia's grand castle. "The castle. It is Ashe and Larsa. They are in danger."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vaan demanded. "Let's go!"

With Vaan in the lead, the four sky pirates ran full speed through the masses of people.

* * *

Ashe and Larsa stood side by side near the balcony, gazing into the outside world. Ashe had just finished explaining the situation to the young emperor, who had a sour look on his face. During her explanation, he had denied countless times that Archadia wished to resume war with Rozarria. He knew the inner workings of his kingdom, he had told her. The senate and judges were not plotting without his knowledge or his consent. Yet Larsa looked frightened as well as bitter. He knew Al-Cid... he knew he was a good man and that he was not lying.

In the large, elegant room where Larsa and Ashe met, there were seven guards. Six of these guards were elite members of the Archadian army, and one was an elite Dalmascan soldier that Ashe had brought with her. Basch, being Larsa's personal judge, was also present in the room and stood watch by the door. Ashe herself was feeling relaxed, slightly tired, yet overall in a good mood. Larsa had agreed to try his best to figure out the treachery in his ranks while Ashe wed Al-Cid, hopefully fulfilling the idea of peace. The topic turned lighter; Larsa explained Vaan and Penelo were on their way to see them.

Then, without warning, the scenario took a terrible dive.

Hearing a loud crash behind them, the two regal rulers turned to see Basch lying on his side on the marble floor. One of the six Archadian guards stood above him, finishing casting the Sleep spell. The other five were unsheathing their swords and advancing Ashe's sole guard.

"Gabranth!" Larsa cried out, unsure of what to do with the unfolding dilemma.

Ashe turned her attention from Basch and glanced at her faithful guard, who was backing away from the five others while hesitantly raising his sword and shield.

"I command you, put down your weapons!" Larsa forcefully commanded his guards. They ignored him. "Put down your weapons at once, or face dire consequences!"

The hair stood on the back of Ashe's neck; she instinctively knew she was about to battle. Quickly, she began chant a Protectga spell on her guard, Larsa, Basch, and herself. She stumbled over the words as one of the Archadian guards swung his blade at her own escort, who blocked it with his shield and swung back. While he was busy fending off the one, two others attacked him. The poor man was unable to defend himself against three attacks, and as his skin was pierced multiple times, Ashe finished casting the spell. Light surrounded the four of them as an invisible barrier appeared, but it was too little too late for Ashe's guard; with a swooping slash from one of Larsa's men, his throat was cut, and his life's blood poured from him.

Larsa quickly reached in his pouch for a Hi-potion and flung it at the dying man. Yet it was too late. Ashe watched pitifully as her guard succumbed to death.

The six guards snapped their attention to Larsa and Ashe, whom both found their hearts pounding with confusion and fear. Ashe reached for her katana, gasping as she realized she had left it sitting on the table just inside the entrance to the room. Larsa, however, had his weapon with him. He raised it and a hard look passed over his feminine face. As the guards advanced with their blades poised, Ashe once again to cast another spell. This time, she readied Shellga. As she concentrated on her spell, she noticed one of the guards casting a spell of his own.

The spell completed, Larsa and Ashe now stood readied with Shell and Protect.

"I command you..." Larsa tried again. Finally giving up, he jumped in front of the weaponless Ashe. "Stay behind. I need your magick power, Lady Ashe."

Without warning, Larsa collapsed to the cold floor, fast asleep.

_The bastard cast sleep again!_

Ashe quickly fished around for a remedy, an alarm clock, or _something _in order to revive her two fallen comrades. Unable to find anything, Ashe still refused to give up. The guards were a mere few feet from her body, and she struggled to see through their masks. She went to summon Belias but was interrupted when one of the guard's shields came into contact with her skull.

Sinking to her knees, her world momentarily flashed white, and a low humming noise filled her ears. She raised her pale eyes to her enemies, resisting the urge to spit in their faces.

"Why?" She asked instead.

They ignored her. One began to cast a spell, but Ashe never found out what it was. An armored fist found its way onto her right temple. As her head snapped to the side, Ashe saw her own blood fly away from her head. She managed a weak cough, and tried to stand. She was strong; she'd _never _give up.

She was hit once more on the head by an object, and this time everything went black.

* * *


	5. A Good Fight

**Author's Note**: Ashe and Balthier will finally have some real interaction :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Five**: _A Good Fight_

There was no guards waiting at the entrance of the castle. Vaan commented on how strange this was, considering an hour prior he and Penelo had been halted by several. There was always- with _no _exception- a palace watch on duty. Fran appeared ill at ease, her cloudy eyes shifting with suspicion. Balthier led the party cautiously inside the grand castle. Even inside there was no soul to be seen.

"This is rather spooky," Penelo whispered to her three comrades. She kept her bow out in front of her as she cowered behind Vaan, who didn't seem to mind protecting his childhood friend.

Balthier, still in the lead, kept his eyes straight down the long entry corridor. "Fran," he called, without looking back at her. "Do you see anything?"

"There was a battle in the depths of the castle," Fran announced. "It seems many have perished."

"What about Lord Larsa and Ashe?" Penelo questioned, fear in her voice.

"I know not," Fran replied.

"In danger, I'd assume," Balthier added quickly.

The foursome continued slowly along, their hands ready to grab their weapons in an instant. The beautiful castle seemed eerie without people walking about. The long hallways, usually cheery and filled with chatter, were quiet and haunting. Sure enough, Fran's prediction came true as the allies began to find scattered bodies laying on the floor, and blood splattered on the walls and windows. There was many common folk and Archadian nobles as well as castle servants. There seemed to be a large amount of guards slain as well.

"That explains where the castle watch was," Balthier stated rather coldly, stepping over a female noble whose chest had a gaping hole in the middle of it.

"What happened here?" Penelo mumbled quietly, looking sick. "Who could do such a terrible thing?"

Even Balthier had to turn his eyes away from the horrific scenes before him: a child and his mother lay battered against the wall, dead yet still seeming to be in an embrace.

They reached a crossroad in the castle. Three directions became an obstacle for them. Penelo insisted they all head off in one direction together, but Balthier wanted to split up.

"It's safer to stay together," Penelo objected. "Whatever attacked these poor people... One on one, we don't stand a chance."

Balthier shook his head. "If we traveled together, it would take ages to find Ashe and the young emperor."

Suddenly, Fran spoke up and took charge, which Balthier found rather arousing. He did enjoy women with control. "There is no time. They are in grave danger. We must split up. Penelo, go with Vaan on the right path. I shall take the middle, and Balthier will travel left. We will rejoin outside the castle."

Penelo still didn't look very comfortable with the decision, but knew she didn't have a choice. Vaan grasped her hand tightly in his and pulled her encouragingly down their selected hallway. Balthier looked at his Viera partner solemnly.

"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" He asked gently.

"It should be I who is asking you," she said coyly, turning on her heels and heading down her chosen path.

With a low sigh, the twenty-three year old Hume began to conquer his path. His heart beat quickly, but he kept his composure well. He wouldn't let his fear known to any enemy that may have been watching him. As he traveled, the amount of the dead seemed to increase, much to Balthier's unenjoyment. He entered every room in the hallway, most of which were empty of living and dead.

Then, it happened.

As he exited a deserted room on the left side of the large hallway, he was attacked by what seemed to be an armorless, with the exception of a helmet, Archadian guard. The guard swung his blade at Balthier's throat, but it was easily dodged, and Balthier offered a counterattack by stabbing the villain directly in the belly with his spear. The man collapsed onto the ground with a thud, and Balthier removed his weapon from his enemy. The man coughed weakly and tried casting a Cure spell onto himself, but Balthier quickly interrupted this task.

Kneeling beside his fallen foe, Balthier yanked the helmet off of him, allowing long silver hair to spill out. The man's dark face was twisted with agony, and Balthier did not recognize him.

"Who are you," Balthier questioned. "Who has done this carnage?"

"P-please," the man moaned. "I don't want to die."

"Where is the Emperor?" Balthier demanded. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Where is Dalmasca's Queen?"

The man cried out with pain until Balthier let him fall back onto the ground. "The Emperor... They took him away."

"Who did?"

"The Judges..."

"Where did they take him?"

"I am... Not sure..."

"Where is the Queen?"

"Who?"

Balthier shook the man again, more roughly this time, until the mans head snapped back so hard he screamed with agony. Balthier released him again. The man pushed himself against the nearby wall, coughing again. He raised his face and met Balthier's eyes. He chuckled softly.

"She wished for something," the man rasped. "Something impossible. She had to be destroyed."

_Is Ashe dead?_ Balthier's mind spun at the concept. She was an important part of Ivalice's peace and future, and one of the few people Balthier actually liked. He didn't want to see her dead.

Balthier grabbed the man once more and placed his face inches from his enemy. "Where is she," he breathed hotly.

"The dungeon cellar," the man chuckled. "Unconscious. And... they released a Behemoth fiend to finish her."

Balthier let go of the broken man and forced himself to stand. He smirked down at the man. "See, now was that so hard?"

The man didn't appreciate Balthier's dry wit, so Balthier continued, once again becoming stern. "Where is the dungeon located?"

"I do not know..."

Grabbing his pole and pointing it menacingly towards the mans throat, Balthier repeated the question. The guard answered again, more genuinely this time, and Balthier had no choice but to believe him. He may have been working with the Judges, but he had answered his questions honestly. Balthier, realizing he had to find Ashe as quickly as possible, was not devoid of emotions, and tossed the man a valuable X-Potion for his efforts. Hoisting his weapon onto his back, he continued his trek down the hallway, except this time he was no longer being careful, and was now in a fast run. If he didn't find the jail, he assured himself one of the others would.

_Not to worry, she will be fine._

Yet Balthier _was _worried, especially when the hallway split into two directions. _Right or left_, he asked himself. Unsure which direction to go, he stood helplessly for a moment. That's when he heard a loud, beastly roar coming from the right path. Almost certain it was the Behemoth, he charged to the right, into a room at the end of the hall, and down a long flight of stairs.

The dungeon door was closed tight, but Balthier could hear something rather large walking around behind it. Pressing his left palm against the cool metal for a moment, he hesitated, and quickly cast Protect on himself. He then pushed the door wide open.

The Behemoth stared at him with red eyes across the dimly lit jail. Balthier quickly scanned the room, seeing no sign of Ashe. The fiend charged him with another loud roar, and Balthier dodged quickly, swinging his pole and barely scraping its body. But much to his surprise, the fiend ran right past him and out of the dungeon. Balthier watched it charge up the stairs and then out of sight.

_It only wanted freedom_, Balthier thought. _Pity, I could have used a good fight._

Not wanting it to return with a lust for his blood, Balthier quickly closed the cellar door. He then turned his full attention onto his surroundings. Rows of cells lay before him; and Ashe had to lay in one of them... unless he had been too late.

"Princess?" Balthier called out cautiously. There was no answer. He began to search the cells one by one.

* * *

She dreamed of beauty, she dreamed of happiness.

She dreamed of being held softly, naked, in Rasler's arms in the middle of the night. Her head lay heavily on his hard chest, her eyes barely open. Her husband gently caressed her smooth back and his breath offered Ashe's forehead a cool breeze.

"Ashelia," he whispered. He rarely called her Ashe. "This really feels like home..."

She turned slightly and buried her face into the cradle of his neck. "I never imagined the possibility of being happy."

She couldn't see his gentle face, but she knew he was smiling. "You are happy?"

"I couldn't wish for anything else..." She breathed, and raised her head to see his face.

As she did so, she broke the dream, and woke to find herself raising her head and staring at a hard, emotionless wall. Ashe groaned, her brain pounding so hard against her skull she feared it would shatter. She forced herself to pull herself into a sitting position with her back against the wall, and glanced at her surroundings. She rested in a jail cellar of some sort. The room was tiny and cramped. There was barely enough room for her to lie flat on her back. The iron barred door sat open before her. She thought she could smell the faint scent of dried blood.

_Where in Ivalice am I?_

She coughed and instantly winced when her back spasmed. Reaching behind her with her left arm, she touched the middle of her back. She could feel a large lump under her fingers, and worried she may have damaged her spinal cord. She raised her arm and touched the side of her head, briefly recalling how she had been struck fiercely several times by Archadian guards.

_Am I in Archadia's jail?_

She coughed again, louder this time, ignoring the pain in her back. Her cough must have alerted someone. Hearing footsteps approaching her cell, she tried to stand, but her back wouldn't allow the stress. She sat helpless on the floor as the footsteps grew nearer. The footsteps themselves sounded muffled in her ears, and she worried about her hearing. Her katana had, of course, been stripped from her, as well as her supply of items.

A man with short hair poked his head in, and Ashe flinched involuntarily. She feared for her life. Unable to tell who the man was due to her dizziness, she simply stared past him at the wall. Her mouth hung open slightly and her face was an expression of blankness.

The man walked over to her and knelt down, giving her a better view of his face, and Ashe swore it was Rasler. Worried she was seeing his ghost again, and that he was there to trick her, she angrily swatted at Rasler's face. Rasler caught her hand before it hit him, and tenderly pushed it aside. He leaned further over to her, a confused look on his handsome face.

_...Balthier?_

Her mind had played tricks on her. It was not Rasler but Balthier that kneeled before her. He opened his mouth and said something to her, but her fogged ears wouldn't allow her to understand his words.

_It is Balthier, he is here to save me. What is he doing here? _

The sky pirate stood and held his hand down to her, trying to get her to stand up. She could only stare pitifully at his hand. Her back hurt too badly.

"Hurt..." She managed to mumble. At least, she thought she said something. She still couldn't hear very well.

Balthier used a Hi-Potion on her, yet it didn't seem to help. Looking concerned, he stooped over her again, his lean body nearly hugging hers. He wrapped his arms under her broken body and scooped her up into his arms, and another jolt of pain flashed over her body. In any other circumstance, Ashe would have never allowed herself to be carried so helplessly away. Yet desperate times called for desperate measures, and as Ashe let her blood-covered head fall onto his chest, she finally let her immediate fears fade away from her. As he gently carried her out of the dungeon, she knew she was going to be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally, some Balthier and Ashe interaction goodness!! What do you think? 


	6. Fly for Me

**Authors Note:** I thank everyone sooo much for their kind reviews so far... they really keep me going and writing more:) ...Long chapter here, lots of Balthie and Ashie interaction!!!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Six:** _Fly for Me_

Basch fon Ronsenberg opened his eyes and let a groan escape his throat. He had a very bad headache. His face was buried into a soft pillow, and he rolled onto his back, realizing he laid on a large bed. Sunlight poured into the room from the solitary window.

_Morning, already? The dawn comes too soon._

Then he remembered being attacked by Archadian guards. He bolted upright in the bed and stared directly ahead of him. Throwing the covers from his body, he climbed from the bed and quickly stretched his aching body. Unsure where he was, he looked down at his body. He had been stripped to his undergarments.

_Why did the Archadian guards attack? What became of his Highness and the Queen?_

Laying on a chair beside the bed, Basch spotted his Judge armor. He hurriedly attached the gear to his body, but left his helmet off. This he carried under the crook of his arm. His weapon, of course, was missing from the ensemble. He jogged over to the only exit to the bedroom, turned the handle, but found it locked. Raising a fist covered in armor, he pounded hard on the door.

"Is anyone there?" He called out loudly. Silence was his only reply. He tried the door again, yanking forcefully on it this time, but his efforts once again failed him.

Turning, he faced the window and thought hard. Still unaware of where he was, he briskly walked to the window and flung the glass panels open. Peering down, he saw he was in an elegant fortress of some kind; a castle perhaps. His room rested at least four stories off the ground, so jumping was not an option. His only option, he knew, was to wait for someone to come to him. Sitting in the chair that had housed his armor, he placed his head into his hands and began his wait.

* * *

As Balthier carried Ashe from the dungeon and up the stairs, she felt relieved. Her back still hurt her, and her body still felt paralyzed, but she felt grateful to be alive. As he carried her fragile body down a hallway, she was shocked to see bodies strewn about. She tried to ask Balthier what had happened, but a whimper instead escaped her throat.

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. "Do not fret, Princess. You're fine now."

Yet Balthier unknowingly told a lie. No sooner did these words escape his lips did the very castle tremble beneath them. The tremble was slight but noticeable, and Balthier halted for a brief moment, looking confused.

Balthier began, "I thought I felt a--" but was interrupted as another tremble took place. This time, it was not so subtle, and the building shook violently. Struggling to keep his balance, Balthier stumbled into the wall. The tremors grew in intensity, Balthier was forced to his knees, and Ashe slipped from his arms. She hit hard on her back and let out a yelp of pain. Cursing, Balthier went to grab for her again. Paintings crashed from the wall to the floor, and Balthier and Ashe both watched in horror as the ceiling from the hallway before them collapsed, sending a rush of dust and debris their way.

Balthier grasped Ashe roughly in his arms and hauled her to a nearby room. Entering and slamming the door behind him, he ignored his surroundings and instead lunged for the floor-length windows on the far side of the room. Setting Ashe down on a chair nearby, he took his pole and smashed it through the window. By this time, Ashe realized the dire importance of her cooperation, and forced herself to stand on her own. The pain was so severe she thought she would vomit and pass out, but her very life counted on her walking on her own. Her fear had given her new strength.

Balthier completed cleaning the glass away from the window and stepped through it onto the platform outside. He offered Ashe his hand, and she took it as she made her way out as well.

Leaning heavily onto Balthier, she was glad to see they had left the castle and were now on the private airstation of House Solidor. The ground beneath them continued to shake fiercely. Balthier quickly led them to the nearest, yet also smallest, airship. Opening the unlocked door, Balthier helped Ashe inside. Yet he himself did not enter behind her. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Do you think you can fly?" He asked her, having to shout over the loud roar from the shaking.

She honestly wasn't sure. She knew she could figure it out, yet her pain was severe. "Fly for me."

He shook his head. "I must find Fran and the others. They are still inside the depths of the castle."

"There isn't time!" Ashe cried out. "The castle _will _collapse at any moment! We _must _leave now!"

Their eyes locked; she knew he was going back. "Be careful," she told him.

He turned and ran full speed back for the castle. She leaned out, dangerously far out, from the airship. She was going to tell him she'd wait as long as she could in case they needed to escape in an airship.

"Balthier!" She yelled.

He stopped by the doorway and looked back at her, confused on why she had called his name. Another tremor, the strongest yet, surged through the castle, causing Balthier to fall and Ashe to be tossed from the airship. Rolling twice on the ground, she looked up just in time to see the majority of the castle begin to crumble. The sky pirate would die if he continued to stand where he was. Balthier threw himself away from the walls of the Archadian castle and over to the airship. Leaping inside, he dashed to the cockpit. During this time, Ashe managed to pull herself up and into the airship as well.

Balthier immediately got the airship off the ground and flew it from the castle, which had now nearly completed collapsed into a pile of rubble and smoke. Safe at last, Ashe felt her strength slip from her once more, and she lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

Balthier flew the airship in a circle before letting out an annoyed cry. "The Strahl! She's gone! I left it at the aerodrome... So, Fran must have made it back safely."

Looking relieved, Balthier turned back to her. "We are going to Rabanastre. Fran and I agreed that should we ever be separated due to an emergency, we would regroup there."

Alarmed, Ashe forced herself into a sitting position. "I cannot. Whoever attacked me wished me dead. In the event of my escape, they would except my return to my land. Balthier, take me somewhere else until we can come up with a plan. I need to rest. My back--"

She winced, her back once more giving her tremendous pain. Balthier nodded and looked back ahead. "I shall take us to the Phon coast. Let's get you healed, Princess."

Ashe nodded to herself. They wouldn't expect to find her at the Phon. She rested her head on the wall and let her eyes drift shut. She was exhausted from the adventure and was still in pain. She struggled to ignore the air turbulence, as every bump felt like daggers into her back.

* * *

Balthier piloted their new ship to the edge of the oasis in Phon coast. The hunters that were constantly gathered ignored their arrival and continued to spar and talk. Balthier helped Ashe from the airship and out onto the sand. Ashe instantly collapsed to her knees, finding her strength completely gone. Balthier once more lifted the younger woman into his arms and carried her closer to the small village. Finding a large shady spot under a few trees, he set her down, and then sat beside her. They sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze in the hot climate.

"What happened?" He inquired.

Ashe laid flat on her back, staring up at the rustling leaves above her. "I was meeting with his Highness Larsa in the castle when the Archadian guards attacked. Basch and Larsa succumbed to Sleep magick, while my head was struck multiple times by shields."

She raised a hand to her blood caked head. Much of the blood had dried, and slowly was flaking off her skin. Still, she looked a fright. As if on cue, a scantly-clad young woman around the age of twenty-five jogged over to the pair. Her eyes were etched with concern. In her hands she carried a bucket filled with water, and a large white towel was draped over her shoulder.

"I saw you land," she said as she neared. She placed the bucket down before them. "From all those yards I could see blood on the girl, and soot on both of you."

Balthier stood to greet her. She ignored him at first and instead peered down at Ashe, who had sat up onto her arms in order to see their guest. "Are you alright?"

"And you are...?" Balthier questioned before Ashe could answer, eyeing the woman from head to foot.

"Suria," the woman told him, finally turning to face him. "I brought clean water and a towel. I will fetch bandages as well. Is anything else needed?"

Balthier coyly reached over and removed the towel from Suria's shoulders with a quick wink. "Bandages would be all for now. I thank you for your kindness, fair Suria."

Suria blushed fiercely, and with this Ashe let herself flop flat onto her back once more, obviously irritated that Balthier would even consider flirting when she was wounded. Suria turned on her heels and bounded away.

Balthier dipped the towel into the water and rang out the excess moisture. He approached Ashe and kneeled beside her head. He moved to wipe the blood from her face, but she stopped him with her hand.

"I can manage on my own," she told him.

"Nonsense," Balthier pushed her hand aside and began to clean her head. "You need to regain your strength."

"What I am concerned over is my back," she admitted, fidgeting on the ground. "It hurts a great deal."

Setting the wet towel aside, he motioned for her to roll over. She complied, laying flat on her stomach, her head facing away from him. He kneeled beside her and stared down at her back.

"I will have to remove part of your outfit," he explained, reaching down to her. "Do not think I am trying to 'pull' anything on you."

She remained silent. He grinned to himself before getting back to the task at hand. The back leather that rested under her off-white coat was his obstacle. He touched it gently at first, then began to unclasp it. He worked quickly, and although the device around her midsection seemed complicated, he had it unbuckled and removed in no time at all. He was proud yet not surprised of his accomplishment; after all, he had plenty of experience in removing womans clothes.

Setting aside the leather garment, he looked carefully down at her smooth back. A large bump rested in the middle, seemingly directly over her spine. The skin around the bump was red and angry looking.

His eyes trailed to the rest of the skin on her back. He was only human, after all. And a male. His curiosity was going to get the best of him. He hesitated for a moment, fearing the Queen's wrath if he dared to touch her. Ignoring the thought, he gently touched the skin above the bump, slowly moving his fingertips an inch or two up her back.

_Never,_ he thought. _Have I touched softer skin_.

Pleased for the time being, he moved his hand to the irritated portion of her back. He pressed down gently and felt Ashe stiffen under the weight. A small trickle of blood oozed out from a pin sized hole in the middle of the bump. Lowering his head so he could see better, he wiped the blood away with his fingers. He noticed a thin, black needle protruding from the hole.

"It appears you have a needle in your back," he informed her. "Most likely, it is in your spine. This explains why you have such trouble walking."

"Remove it," she said quietly.

He pushed harder onto her back accidentally, and she squirmed even more. "Now Princess, do I not even get a 'please'? It is not hard to say..."

She paused, then said angrily, "Balthier, remove the needle this moment."

"I bet you are this cold to all your rescuers," he teased. Placing his one hand on her back, he grabbed the needle with the tip of his fingertips. He quickly pulled the needle. The skin was having trouble letting go, and Ashe inhaled sharply when it finally did. Balthier slid the needle from her back, wiping away the blood that followed.

The needle itself was extremely thin and covered in Ashe's blood. He guessed it to be about three inches long. Fearing it would blow away in the wind, he placed it into one of the pouches on his waist and grabbed the wet cloth, gently dabbing it along her sore back.

"Alright," Balthier said. "It's removed."

Ashe coughed and pulled herself to her knees, her fingers on her right hand trailing over the bump on her back. Her back still faced him. "What was it?"

"A needle," he explained. "Very thin... Directly into your spine. Can you walk now?"

She stood shakily, testing out her legs. She seemed to have good balance. She finally turned to look at him. The cool breeze floated her coat around, and Balthier struggled not to look at her bare stomach but failed. Her soft skin was _so _visible, leading all the way up to her covered breasts. The missing leather garment only accentuated her slender waist and larger hips. He forced his gaze away from her flesh.

"I still feel weak, but I will be alright. Why would they stab my spine with a needle?"

"To ensure your death," Balthier told her with a wave of his head. He fingered the towel between his hands. "They locked you in the dungeon with a fiend, I'm afraid. Hadn't it been for me, you would be dead, Princess."

She looked perplexed with his answer. "Why would they not take the time to kill me themselves?"

It _was _strange; Ashe had a point.

_Had they wanted her dead so badly, why would they not complete the deed themselves?_

"And... Archadia's castle..." Ashe lowered her head as if she was mourning. "Completely destroyed. All those people, lost. I... I fear the worst for Archadia and Dalmasca."

He walked over to her slowly and cautiously. Placing one hand on her right cheek, he raised her head gently. She looked at him, and he saw fear in her eyes. Their gaze lasted more than a moment, and she eventually broke the look by trying to pull her face away from his hand. He held tightly onto her cheek, and took the towel and began to wipe up the blood from the other side of her face.

Ashe freed herself. "Do not worry about cleaning the blood; I will simply jump into the sea."

She grabbed her leather garment and held it up to her chest, as if shielding herself from all the eyes on the beach. "I need you to take me to Rozarria once I've finished."

"Rozarria?"

"Yes," she told him, taking a shaking step back. "Rozarria and Archadia are at war again, and I fear it was Rozarria who attacked Larsa's kingdom. I'm to be married to Al-Cid... Rozarria will welcome me with open arms."

"You've agreed to marry the pig," Balthier snorted.

Ashe looked put off. "That 'pig' you refer of is soon to be King of Dalmasca. You would do well to show respect."

"Not my King," Balthier waved her comment off.

She ignored him, turned, and headed for the water. Balthier was left standing by himself, deep in thought.

He remembered what the man had said inside the castle.

_"She wished for something," the man rasped. "Something impossible. She had to be destroyed."_

Balthier worried.

_Had Rozarria attacked Archadia, then Rozarria is not on the Queen's side. She would be entering the lions den._

Swallowing, Balthier headed back to his new airship to wait inside for Ashe.


	7. Searching for Answers

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay... The spring semester at college started, so I had to move into my apartment again and begin classes :'-( This will be a short chapter...

The airships name, which you will learn in the second paragraph, stays true to the 'summons' they are named after in the game. A cookie to those who know which Final Fantasy the name comes from. (Hopefully it wasn't used in XII, and I'm just too stupid to realize)

**Glenn393-- **All in good time, my friend. :) Part of the reason I haven't gone back to Fran, Vaan, and Penelo is because you're _supposed _to wonder what actually happened to them. And, who said Vaan is a little kid? Are you referring to the stuff I made him say in this fic? If so, he did that in the game. He stopped conversations cold in the game. Ashe constantly told him to not interrupt. He was treated lowly by most of the people in the game, so of course the treatment won't change in my story. Vaan is a smart guy, but he is growing up slowly.

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Seven: **_Searching for Answers _

Ashe walked quickly towards the stolen airship. She had just finished bathing in the waters of Phon Coast and, after receiving cloth bandages from the blushing Suria, headed back to meet Balthier and formulate a plan. She didn't want to go inside the small ship; she'd rather lay in the sun. Her pale skin ached for sunlight, her broken body needed rest. Yet relaxation was never possible for Ashelia B'Nargin; there was always something to do.

She reached the side of the ship and gave it a long look since she hadn't time before. The name "Asura" was in scripted into the side using plain gray paint. Drying off her face with a towel Suria had just handed her, she entered the airship.

Her companion was on his hands and knees near the back of the ship. Unable to see his head, Ashe realized he was busy searching for loot in the cabinets that lined the back wall.

"I thought you only stole from those who deserved such thievery," Ashe said mockingly, closing the door behind her. Surprised to hear her back, Balthier was startled and ended up hitting his head off of the roof of the cabinet he burrowed in.

"Ah, my Lady," Balthier replied, wriggling out from his spot. He flashed the Queen a dashing grin as he stood. "The wealthy can afford to lose such things. They have already lost their airship, haven't they?"

"Her name is the Asura," Ashe informed him, stepping further into the small craft. "And we shall deliver her to her home once we have finished our business."

She faced him and noticed his arms were crossed over his chest, his body square to hers. Looking at his face, she noticed his eyes were on her body, which was still soaking wet from her bath. She had entered the water fully clothed in order to avoid stares from the civilians on the beach and also to cleanse the blood from her clothing. His look made her uncomfortable, and he seemed to sense her discomfort and reacted by raising his eyes to hers.

"Balthier," she said slowly. "I would except you to mind your own--"

"--business?" he completed her sentence for her with a chuckle. "Have you such low expectations for me, Princess? I am deeply shamed."

Once again, for the one thousandth time, she ignored him and proceeded with her planning. "I must re-enter Dalmascan territory and talk to my consorts. Yet I fear my entering Dalmasca will only ensue the 'others' plan. As I mentioned earlier, Rozarria would be a strategic choice. I must speak to Al-Cid and the Margrace family. Balthier, will you escort me into Rozarrian territory?"

"I have reason to believe Rozarria may have been the group who attacked you and Archadia," Balthier told her, walking past her and sitting in the pilot's chair. "I fought a guard while searching for you. He proclaimed you must be destroyed, for you wish for 'something'... I assume he meant peace."

"Yes, of course," Ashe said quickly.

"Rozarria and Archadia are still at arms," he continued. "Perhaps Rozarria does not wish for the Dalmascan Queen to interfere."

"Preposterous," Ashe exclaimed, waving away Balthier's belief. "Peace lingers on the lips as a wish of every great region of this world."

Balthier rolled his eyes at her, only causing Ashe more worry. She thought hard, her one arm draped across her stomach, her other hand resting against her chin.

"Take me to Rozarria," she commanded forcefully. "I shall meet with Al-Cid. Meanwhile, rejoin forces with Fran, Penelo, and Vaan. You must search for Lord Larsa and Basch. I fear for their lives... If my attackers wish them the same fate as they wished me..."

Balthier began to push buttons before him, preparing to take off and grant Ashe's request. "I believe Larsa is safe. The guard I fought admitted they kidnapped Larsa and planned to murder you. Fortunately, I was there to save you."

"And... I thank you," Ashe said slowly, almost painfully. She was not good with offering praise. "Will you meet with Fran, Penelo, and Vaan?"

"Of course."

"Then find Lord Larsa and Basch."

"No need to repeat yourself, Princess," Balthier told her as he lifted the Asura off the ground. "It is as good as done."

With that, the two were flying high in the skies of Ivalice. Ashe had finally taken her seat next to the pilot, and both remained silent during the remainder of the flight.

* * *

He had been kept waiting for six hours. For the most part, Basch had waited patiently in the chair provided in the small bedroom. Every so often, he paced the marble floors and stared curiously out the lone window. He was beginning to fear he had been abandoned in the room.

Yet he was used to such boring time. He had spent nearly two lonely years in a cage, left with nothing but his thoughts. Between the perverse beatings and torturous acts that occurred on him during his jail time, he had thought of many things. He thought about everything- from politics to silly things. He thought about the future of Dalmasca, and how dim that future seemed. He thought about his heinous brother and the pain Noah had put him through. He thought about life and death. He thought about his own accomplishments and failures.

When news had arrived that her Highness Princess Ashelia had committed suicide, Basch believed not a word of it. His Lady was stronger than that, he knew. She would fight to the death for her kingdom and her people. She was not one for suicide.

During the six hours Basch had waited in the bedroom, he thought of nothing but Ashe and Larsa. He was deeply worried for them. He knew that if he had been attacked, so would the other two. Sole leaders such as them could not be afforded to be lost. Basch now worried for all of Ivalice and the Hume race.

Finally, the large door in the front middle of the room opened with a loud creak. Basch instantly stood, prepared not for battle yet for communication. Had they wanted him dead, he would not be sitting in such a tiny yet luxurious room.

In walked three guardsmen. They wore the traditional armor, yet instead of a gray metal color, the armor was blood red. Each also wore red helmets on their head. The helmets resembled something close to what a Judge would wear. Each had a long sword attached to their belt.

The first who entered stood aside by the door, and the other two came in together. They both carried an arm of Larsa Solidor. Larsa himself allowed himself to be dragged inside, an angry look on his young face. His look softened considerably when he saw Basch. The two men pushed him rather gently past them and the young emperor fell to his knees. Quickly standing, he faced the three guards, yet said not a word.

"Judge Gabranth," said the first guard by the door. His voice sounded muffled under the heavy helmet, and he did not move an inch. "You are to watch the child until further notice. Understood?"

"A child," Larsa spit angrily. "Have you no respect, commoner?"

The men did not answer the infuriated teen. They simply turned and filed out of the room, locking the door once more behind them. Instantly was Basch at Larsa's eyelevel.

"Your Highness," Basch asked in his deep yet calm voice. "What monstrous atrocities have they done to you?"

"I am unharmed," Larsa informed him, peering around the room. "They have only tried to bend my will mentally."

"Sire?" Basch was unsure of Larsa's response.

"They requested I sign a treaty of surrender," Larsa explained. "Much in which the late Lord Raminas of Dalmasca nearly signed. The treaty stated I give up my birth right as the leader of Archadia. I was to surrender my throne and let _their _leader take charge."

"Who," Basch questioned.

"I am not sure," Larsa answered, lowering his eyes, obviously disappointed. "I refused to sign any _treaty_. This angered the brutes, yet they did not harm me. I am needed alive and well, I am sure. Basch, have you seen the Lady Ashe?"

"I cannot say I have," Basch admitted, standing and walking towards the window. "I had hoped she was in your presence."

"I am sure they would not harm her either," Larsa nodded to himself, his niaveness coming from his youth. "Perhaps they wish her to sign a treaty as well."

"I pray you are correct," Basch said. He stared out the window at the setting sun. "Night arrives soon. We best think of a plan. We are not safe here, my young Lord. Once these men have your signature, they can do as they wish to you."

Larsa shifted his weight uneasily. "...I fear you are right."

As the sun fell slowly in the sky, the two had nothing to do but wait more. Basch's thoughts still lingered on the Queen of Dalmasca, and he worried for her safety.

* * *


	8. Cultural Intrigue

**Author's Note:** As I mentioned before, I had to return to college, so updates come slowly. :(

BTW, the name Asura (Balthier's new ship he stole) is the name of a Final Fantasy IV summon: Queen Asura. :)

P.S. There will be a major character death coming up soon in the next chapter or two, so be warned...

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

****

**Chapter Eight: **_Cultural Intrigue_

Balthier was obviously not thrilled about the idea of leaving Ashe alone in Rozarrian territory. When he pulled the Asura into the boundaries of the empire, he insisted Ashe allow him to escort her. Of course, stubborn as she was, she refused his offer, telling him that Larsa and Basch's lives were far more at risk than hers at the moment. She was nervous and did fear for her life, but she would never let Balthier know of her worries. She knew she was strong; she had faced countless trials before this. This was nothing.

She bid him farewell with a long nod and a small smile. He still stood in the doorway of the Asura and looked ill at ease as she turned and began to walk away from him. Her heart beat in her chest, and her hand was ready to withdraw her katana at any moment. She had to cross a lot of sparse, arid land in order to make it to the capital. Fiends lurked about everywhere. She would do her best to avoid them. At her back, she could feel a burst of wind as Balthier started the engine of the airship and take off into the sky, leaving her to her lonesome.

Suddenly, she wondered if she had made a dire mistake.

* * *

Penelo sat, shaking, into a hard wooden chair. Her young body ached, her head pounded, and sleep deprivation was getting to her. Vaan slumped into the chair next to her, and Fran opted to stand, leaning against the wall next to them. Penelo sighed and leaned forward, placing her elbows onto the table before her. She was relieved. The three of them had made it out of Archadia, safe and sound, thanks to their lovely Viera companion. Fran had sensed the tremors that claimed Archadia before they started. She escorted the younger two out and to the Strahl. There, the three waited as long as they could for Balthier, and left when they had to. Once Archadia had been completely destroyed and the tremors had stopped, the three returned and searched the wreckage of the castle for hours, searching for their companions and helping strangers they found injured. Exhausted, they had finally returned to Rabanastre.

Penelo worried for Balthier. Fran, however, was patient. She said she felt he was safe, and Penelo trusted Fran's intuition.

But Fran wasn't sure if Ashe, Larsa, and Basch were safe. Even she looked worried about them.

Penelo felt miserable. Even the joyous laughter from the people surrounding her at the Sandsea pub in Rabanastre.

_At least, _she thought. _I'm home. _

"Penelo," Vaan's voice interrupted her dark thoughts. She turned her head to see him peering at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." she coughed. "I'm okay. Just a little jarred still, I guess."

Vaan pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll get us some water. Stay here and try to relax."

As her childhood friend left the two women alone, Penelo let her head droop. Fran walked over to her and placed a long-fingered hand onto her left shoulder.

"Penelo," Fran said in her unique voice. "Do not worry. They will be safe."

"You can't know that for sure," Penelo objected quietly. "What if they were trapped in the castle? What if they died? We may have just lost three of our friends."

"You must have hope," Fran said softly. She pulled her hand away from Penelo's shoulder. "You must believe in them. Balthier will be here shortly. We've always agreed that if separated, we would reunite here."

"What if Balthier is dead, Fran?" Penelo asked darkly, turned and looking up at the calm Viera. "What would you do then, without him?"

Fran's blank face suddenly was masked with concern. She raised a hand to her chin, placing one of her claw like fingers by the corner of her mouth. "...I..."

But before she could answer, Vaan returned with a pitcher of water and three cups. Quickly setting them on the table, he filled up the cups and passed them to the girls. Penelo quickly gulped her water down, not realizing how thirsty she had been. She breathed deeply when she finished, and watched Vaan sip his slowly while Fran set hers- untouched- aside.

At that moment, Penelo glanced up to see a very familiar sky pirate approaching them. He walked slowly and smugly, like he usually did. A pleased smirk rested across his lips.

"Balthier!" Penelo chirped excitedly, jumping up from her chair. Vaan stood as well, and the three of them approached Balthier.

Balthier himself was covered in a fine layer of dirt. His beautiful eyes were red with irritation and his hair hung messily across his forehead. He must have realized how horrible he looked, but he didn't let it break his confidence.

Unable to contain her relief over seeing him alive and well, Penelo rushed forward and threw her small arms around his thin body. Balthier chuckled under his breath and patted the younger girl briefly on the back. "Well well," he said. "It's nice to see I have a fan."

"I'm so glad you're safe," Penelo gushed, pushing herself away from Balthier. "We were so worried about you. What happened?"

"Easy now," Balthier said, raising his arms up to signal Penelo to slow down. "The Strahl. Is she safe?"

"Never better," Vaan told him. "Now tell us, what happened?"

"I rescued the Queen," Balthier told him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning onto his right foot. "She said Archadian guards attacked her, Larsa, and Basch. We escaped from the castle. We do not know why they were attacked."

"Where are they?" Vaan asked.

"I took the Queen to Rozarria," he explained. "She and Al-Cid are betrothed now, and she wished to see him for help. She asks us to find Larsa and Basch... we did not find them in the castle. Oh, I nearly forgot!" He reached into one of his pouches and removed the thin needle he had recently removed from Ashe's spin. "They paralyzed her with this, and left her for fiends to eat. Fran, you know everything, have you any idea what this is?"

Fran reached out with her long arms and plucked the needle from Balthier's fingers. She looked at for only a moment before coming to a conclusion. She narrowed her eyes with surprise and confusion. "This is what Hume's call a Golmore Needle. They are only found in the Golmore Jungle region, and only Viera know how to wield them. They are made of Viera hair, several strands woven together and doused in a rare poison that only Viera can create."

"Ah," Balthier grinned. "A cultural intrigue for you, my dear."

Not amused by Balthier's sarcasm, and letting out a frustrated noise deep in her throat, Fran snapped the needle into two and dropped them to the floor, looking away with disgust. "This means a Viera inserted the needle into Ashe."

"Who would do such a thing," Penelo asked, her eyes wide with fear. "Fran, do you know all of the Viera who left the Wood?"

"I do not know any who would disgrace our race," Fran said, her voice filled with shame. "It is an oath we have took; never to hurt Hume's unless they threaten us."

"Ashe threatened no Viera," Balthier said, crossing his arms once again.

Fran, who was deep in thought and anger, turned and headed for the exit of the Sandsea. Of course, the three others were hot on her tail. Once outside in the hot sun, Fran took a deep breath, staring straight ahead. "We shall find Basch and Larsa."

"Alright," Balthier said, brushing some loose dirt from his clothing. "Let's move."

"Not you, Balthier," Fran said quickly, looking him over. "You must find Ashe."

"She's at Rozarria," Balthier explained again.

"She is not safe," Fran's eyes clouded over with dark thought.

Balthier glanced at Penelo and Vaan, who talked to themselves. He stepped close to Fran, sighing deeply, and said quietly yet with heavy emotion, "I will not leave you alone again, Fran."

The tall Viera looked greatly amused. "Heroic. Unneeded. You know I am strong. I must watch over the little ones," she glanced at Penelo and Vaan then back at Balthier. "Find the Queen."

Balthier stepped back and smirked at his companion. "I never pictured us helping others."

Fran smirked back at him. "They are our friends, are they not? We help friends. Besides, the Queen has something you want..."

Balthier's mind flashed on treasure, sparkling deeply inside the Dalmascan castle. Ashe could possibly reward them for their continued bravery. "And what is that, my dear girl?"

Fran waved off his question and turned from him. "Penelo, Vaan- we leave at once."

Balthier watched them hurry off, and saw Penelo look over her shoulder and ask, "Hey, what about Balthier?"

_"Besides, the Queen has something you want..."_

Balthier could only imagine what kind of godlike treasures awaited him in which Fran spoke of.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm... I wonder what Fran was speaking of... innocent whistle

* * *


	9. Nighttime World

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for Glenn. Hopefully, it fits a little better. ;)

The ending of this is a little saucy, be warned!!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Nine: **_Nighttime World _

Ashe waited patiently inside the eloquent entry way inside the grand Rozarrian castle. Her blood boiled. She had been halted only minutes prior by a stern faced guard who didn't believe her insistence on her identity. After arguing with the man for several minutes, he reluctantly agreed to fetch for Al-Cid himself. Rudely had he commanded the Queen to wait in the entry way with other members of the Rozarrian Guard while he sent for the Prince. Ashe sat quietly on a hard stone bench, her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands folded neatly onto her lap. Two of the guards left in charge to watch her eyed her suspiciously. She ignored their gazes and simply stared straight ahead. She knew she looked awful. Despite having bathing in the Phon Coast water, her clothes were still stained with blood.

After Balthier had dropped her off in the outskirts of Rozarrian territory, Ashe had to fight dozens of monsters. Most provided her without a challenge, yet there was one creature- a flying enemy- who nearly destroyed her completely. Looking down at her folded hands, Ashe noticed her hands were covered in dried green blood from various enemies. No wonder the guard didn't believe her identity. She looked like a filthy bounty hunter.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned her head to see the guard leading her fiancé over to her. Al-Cid looked positively relieved to see her, yet her appearance gave him a double take. She was glad to see his female servants were not with him.

"My Lady!" Al-Cid cried out, walking quickly to her. Ashe stood uncertainly, unsure of what to say.

He embraced her, putting his hands upon her blood-splattered shoulders and looking deeply into her messy face. "Are you harmed?"

"I am fine," came her reply. She eyed the guards nervously. "May I have some words with you? Alone?"

Al-Cid grasped one of her hands tightly in his own, not at all minding the blood that covered her hand. He began to lead her into the depths of the castle. "Of course, Lady Ashe, this way, if you'll please."

So the Queen followed the Prince up a large and well decorated flight of stairs and through various halls. For the most part, she ignored her surroundings and the shocked glances of the servants they passed. Finally, Al-Cid led her into an extremely gorgeous bedroom. The marble floor sparkled, the walls seemed to be nothing but windows that overlooked the nearby ocean. A large red canopy bed rested in the center of the room, with mountains of soft pillows aching to be used.

"This is the Princess suite," Al-Cid told her, finally releasing her slimy hand. "It is only used by visiting royalty, such as yourself. I will fetch a servant now. Please, rest a while. I know you must be exhausted by your travels. I will be waiting."

As he turned and went to leave, she stopped him. "I fear I bring bad news, Al-Cid."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Archadia? I have heard. Please, rest. We shall speak soon."

He left her alone in the brightly lit bedroom. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun was near set. Hesitating, she approached the jeweled mirror above the vanity desk and glanced at herself. She gasped, realizing she looked worse than she thought. Splashes of green and red blood dotted her pale face, and her ashy dark blonde hair looked like the color of a volcano at sunrise. She then realized that her leather mid garment was missing from her stomach. Sighing, she found herself annoyed with Balthier. When he had removed it from her body to pull out the needle, he had broken the buckles on the piece of clothing. She had done her best to reattach it, but it must have fallen off in one of the battles. She began to remove the rest of her clothing. First, she pulled off her wrist guards and then began to unclasp her boots. Once her gold and red boots were laying on the floor beside her, she worked at unbuckling the clasps of her leg armor.

Finally, she stood there, wearing only her red skirt and white overcoat. As she moved to unbuckle her belt, the bedroom door opened, and in stepped a small, young woman, around the age of eighteen or so, who carried a bundle of towels and blankets. The girl quickly shut the door behind her and curtsied before Ashe.

"Your Highness," the girl said meekly. She stepped past Ashe and dropped the towel off on the bed, then brushed her long dark hair from her eyes. "I am Atila. Come, I shall draw you a bath. Please follow me."

Ashe obliged and followed the younger woman into the bedroom's private bathing area. Atila began to fill the large tub with water while Ashe waited patiently.

"Tell me," Ashe asked, looking down at her bare feet. "What has been heard of Archadia?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," the girl said solemnly. "I cannot discuss such things with you. It's not proper."

Ashe sat on the edge of the tub with a low sigh. She worried terribly for Basch and Larsa. Sticking her finger into the warm water and watching the green swirl off, she excused the servant and undressed the rest of the way.

* * *

Balthier landed the Asura in the outskirts of Rozarrian territory, in the exact same place he had dropped off Ashe earlier that day. It was long after midnight, and Balthier found himself exhausted. A lot had happened in the last few days. His year had been peaceful since defeating Vayne, and he knew he would spend many nights in the future without sleep. He would take it when he could get it. Locking down his new airship, he walked into the back area and pulled himself onto one of the three tiny beds that lined the wall. He kept his pole near his hand in case of invasion, but he was certain nothing would bother him so late at night.

He thought of the treasure in which Fran spoke of, and then was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ashe sat in a plush chair across from Al-Cid in the castle's formal meeting room. She was wearing fresh, new clothes given to her by Al-Cid's niece, whom was Ashe's age and size. She now wore a rather tight fitting, long black dress that hugged her curves well, showing off her bare arms and neck. The collar of the dress swooped down low, exposing Ashe's cleavage for her fiancé's wondering eyes. In her hand she held a cup of warm tea, which she gratefully sipped. She was completly drained of energy, yet insisted she speak to Al-Cid that night instead of waiting until the morning.

"You look ravaging in that dress, my dear Lady," Al-Cid said, giving her a wink and setting his own tea aside.

Ashe felt herself blush slightly as she glanced down at her body. "Thank you."

"Why have you come here?"

She set down her tea and cleared her throat. "I was meeting with Larsa to explain to him our situation, as you wished for me to do..."

Suddenly, she was nervous. She remembered the last she had saw of Al-Cid:

_"Oh, and Lady Ashe?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Rozarria has been given news that Archadia is ready to attack. I suggest you meet with his Highness Larsa Solidor at once and explain our new situation."_

Ashe swallowed hard, ignoring Al-Cid's confused glance.

_Could Balthier be right, _Ashe wondered with fear. _Al-Cid asked me to meet with Larsa... and then we were attacked. Could Rozarria have plotted this entire situation? Have Larsa and I together and then kill two birds with one stone?_

"My Lady?"

She swallowed again, forcing herself back to the present. "...We were attacked. The Archadian guards tried to kill myself, and they kidnapped Larsa and Judge Gabranth. I do not know their fate... As you know, Archadia was destroyed. I fear for the life of Dalmasca. Do you know nothing of this?"

Al-Cid looked positively worried, and this gave Ashe a sense of ease. "I know knowing of the young Larsa or his Judge. It was not my country that attacked Archadia, I assure you. While Rozarria was preparing for battle, I would be the first to know of any attacks. You have my word, as your future husband."

She had no choice but to believe him. "I... do not know what to do."

He stood from his chair. She looked up to him as he widened his arms before her. "We shall marry at once, my Lady. The bastards who wished you dead will not see you run in fear, but shall see you continue with your life!"

Ashe stood slowly, feeling uncomfortable in her new outfit. She gave Al-Cid a slow smile. "I accept. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca is no coward."

With her words, Al-Cid pulled her into his body, hugging her tight. "We shall, my Queen, travel to your kingdom at first light, and be married within two days time."

"Should we not wait longer," Ashe questioned. "Prepare, perhaps?"

"Nonsense," he told her, pulling back from their embrace. "We must move on, yes?"

"Indeed," she answered, once more reaching down for her tea.

With that, she excused herself and made her way for her bedroom. She would need sleep if she had to wake in just a few hours. As she entered her room and shut the door, her thoughts lingered on Basch and Larsa, and wondered what had become of them.

* * *

Nighttime found Basch and Larsa plotting an escape. The two of them refused to sleep until a plan had been decided.

"I saw much of this castle over the past few days," Larsa explained. "I am sure I could navigate us to safety. Basch, should we get you a weapon, I could use my magick, and the two of us can fight our way out. Should we fail, I am certain they would not kill us. They have kept us alive for a reason. Our sole punishment would be to see this room once more."

"It is a risk," Basch warned his Emperor.

"One I am willing to partake in," Larsa told him, pacing around the room. "We cannot just sit idly, and we cannot do it alone. We must work together."

"Your Highness," Basch objected.

"This is nothing you can argue," Larsa informed him. "You will follow my orders, is that clear?"

"Yes, sire," Basch said, snapping to attention. "I shall protect you."

"Indeed," Larsa nodded, deep in thought. "At daybreak, we shall make our escape."

* * *

In his dream that night, Balthier stood in a vastly large, well lit cavern, filled with treasures beyond his imagination. Gold coins lay in mountainous heaps, jewels the size of chocobo's gave him reflections of himself. Grinning from ear to ear, Balthier made his way through the maze of treasure. Ashe had asked him to meet her in this cavern, which was below the Dalmascan castle. She had said she would give him a reward for his bravery. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much gold he would receive for his actions. Why else would he have to meet her in the treasure room?

He could hear her calling him from somewhere in the vast area, chanting out his name, begging him to come and find her. Despite his greed, he managed to not touch a single gold coin on his journey. He was about to get a reward; no need to steal.

"Princess, where are you?" He called out, hearing his own voice echo.

"This way," came her teasing voice, filled with laughter. He had never heard her sound so happy. In fact, he had never heard her sound happy at all. She had always sounded so depressed and angry.

"Where," Balthier questioned loudly again.

She giggled at his request, and his head snapped to the direction of her voice. She sounded like she was on the other side of that gigantic pile of coins. He headed towards her laugh, and thought to himself, _This better be worth my time and energy_.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the other side of the pile and saw her. She laid in the pile of gold, her hands gently caressing the coins beneath her. There was one thing, however, that made him freeze.

The Queen was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

His mouth dropped when he had noticed this. While there was a few gold coins covering up all of her naughty regions so he could not see anything he wished, he still could imagine what lay under them. The rest of her exposed skin seemed to take on a golden hue. He finally raised his eyes to her face, and her lips, which were painted the color of the coins, slid into a sexy grin. He found himself unable to speak due to the beautiful scene that laid before him.

"What have you come for," she asked him with a low purr. She slowly, fluidly, moved her hands above her head, stretching out her slender body. A coin fell from her right breast, but he still could not see anything. He swallowed hard.

"My re-reward," he stammered, unable to take his eyes off her face.

"You may claim one item for yourself," she told him in her newly deep voice, and with a slow wink of one eye. "And keep it always."

For a moment he thought of the chocobo sized gem he had saw earlier, knowing he could sell it for any amount of money he wished. He glanced behind him, but then he thought about what she _really _meant. As he turned to face her once more, she nodded slightly at him.

"Anything," she whispered, the word falling smoothly from her mouth.

His heart pounding in his chest, he took a step towards her.

Balthier woke with a start, sitting straight up in the tiny bed, his head hitting the roof of the airship. Letting out a low grunt as a wave of hot pain shot through his head, he laid back down, withering in pain. As he rubbed his skull, he thought about his dream. He had never dreamed about the Queen in such was before, which momentarily surprised him. He had dreamed of Fran in such naughty ways, and even Penelo once. Yet Ashe had always seemed to be the true untouchable, and his mind never allowed him to think of such things.

Such treasure...

He thought of her smooth skin, the softest he'd ever touched, and how he had been able to run a finger down her back and feel her squirm underneath him. His mind was in the gutter, and he shook himself as he tried to think of other things.

_She is the definition of untouchable, _he thought to himself. _Balthier, you could have any woman you desire. Yet never a Queen, and certainly never one in mourning over a deceased lover. It was a dream, a silly dream, that's all. Right now, she is in need of help. Help the Queen. _

The dream was already beginning to slip away from his mind. He glanced out the window and saw dawn breaking over the horizon. Moaning loudly, he rolled out of his tiny bed and stood. The new day began. He had to find Ashe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know the narrative changed a lot, sorry for that. What do you think? 


	10. Back to the Garden

**

* * *

****

* * *

****Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Ten:** _Back to the Garden_

The golden sun pierced the horizon, allowing quiet rays to slowly fill the small bedroom. Basch, who had been unable to sleep a single wink, sat on the lone chair which he had moved to the window. Despite his stone face, he was gravely nervous. Escaping their prison would be difficult enough, but what would happen if they were in the middle of nowhere? With nowhere to run, and most likely having killing several in order to escape, their captors may no longer take pity on them. Risking young Larsa's life was hard enough for Basch. The idea of being indirectly responsible for his death was almost too much to bear. Yet Basch was loyal to the bone, and Larsa had commanded that this take be attempted. But if Larsa perished, Basch would never forgive himself.

Like how he never forgave himself for King Ramina's death.

Daily did Basch mentally beat himself for his Majesty's demise. Daily did Basch face inner torment from Prince Rasler's death, and even young Reks. He blamed himself for each death. When Ashe had slapped him and cursed his name, it almost gave him a sense of relief and please. I deserve this, he had thought as he looked into her hateful face. I deserve all of her wrath.

He shook himself, forcing his mind back to the dilemma at hand. Standing, he moved from the window and over to Larsa, who was sleeping soundly in the soft, large bed. Reaching down and tenderly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he called out his name, gently waking him from his slumber.

"My Lord," Basch said quietly. "It is time. Rise and prepare for battle."

Quickly was Larsa out of bed and readying himself. He dressed fully and checked his Mist abilities. Their captors sent two guards who brought them water, eggs, and bread every morning, only minutes after dawn. Basch and Larsa were fully ready when the guards approached their room. As they heard the key fit into the door lock, Larsa began to chant the Sleepga spell. The heavy door quickly slid open, and as soon as the guards were in view, Larsa completed his spell. The guards didn't know what hit them. The two of them collapsed hard to the ground, out cold, and the food and drink splattered to the ground with them. Instantly was Basch on them, grunting loudly as he dragged their lifeless bodies into the room. He pushed the door shut behind them.

Together, they worked quickly, stripping the men of their armor. Basch took the larger suit, pulling it on at an insanely quick speed. He glanced at Larsa, who struggled immensely with his new outfit.

"There is no possible way I can fit into this armor," Larsa told him, annoyed. He tossed the helmet onto the bed, and raised a hand to his chin as he thought. "Hm... Perhaps... You shall lead me, in cuffs, from the room as a prisoner. Should we pass anyone during our route, you shall claim that I finally have become corporative, and will sign whatever they wish. We will only fight when we must."

"Understood," Basch said as he slipped his helmet over his head. Larsa had made himself useful by finding a set of keys on the other guard.

Larsa held his hands out before him, and Basch grabbed a pair of block cuffs one of the guards had on him. Loosely locking the Emperor in, he bent down and picked up a long and very sharp sword. He swung it through the air, testing the grip. Satisfied, he glanced to Larsa, who nodded at Basch, and they both headed to the door.

They walked, with Larsa leading, at a normal, non conspicuous speed. Larsa who hesitate at each crossroad in the dimly lit hallways, but seemed to have a good idea where he was going. They past only one guard, who stood by a door. Luckily, not a word was exchanged. Basch found that he was unable to recognize any of his surroundings. Suddenly, a deep voice sounded behind him:

"You there!"

Basch turned sharply and came mask to mask with another guard. "Sir?"

"Escort the prisoner to his chamber at once!" The man demanded sharply. "There has been a breech on the second floor, a Viera and two Hume's have attacked. They are quite strong and we need all assistance! They are demanding to see the Judge and the boy. Report to the second floor, armed and ready!"

"Aye, sir!" Basch said, snapping himself to attention. As the man turned and jogged back down the hallway, Basch turned once more to Larsa.

"Our allies, no doubt," Larsa told him with a large grin. "Come to rescue us. We shall go and help them."

"There is no more need for hiding," Basch said, yanking the tight and sweaty helmet from his head. His damp hair was matted to his forehead, and he quickly wiped it aside as Larsa tossed the cuffs to the ground. "We will survive, do not fear, your Majesty."

Together, the two found their way to the strangely unguarded elevator and descended to the second floor. As the doors opened, they were shocked to see seven guards fighting no other than the Viera and two Hume's-- Fran, Penelo, and Vaan-- fighting just outside the elevator. Larsa leapt out and grabbed the blade of an unconscious guard as he began to chant various cure spells to heal his friends. Vaan was the first to notice them, and let out a happy cry.

"Basch!" Vaan cried out, dodging the swing of a blade. "Penelo, Fran! We found them!"

The two females barely glanced up, as they were too busy fending off attacks. As Basch went to leap into battle to help them, something truly horrific occurred.

A wave of piercing, yellow light suddenly filled the room, blinding Basch from seeing anything else. Accompanying his new yellowed blindness was a loud shrieking sound. The sound vanquished all other noises of battle. Basch tried to press forward, but the noise made his head vibrate, and he feared his brains would leak from his ears. Letting out a loud cry, which he failed to hear over the noise, he dropped his sword and sank to his knees, raising his hands and pressing them against his ears. The blinding yellow began to pulsate green, and each pulse punished Basch's entire body. His insides began to feel like they were being twisted and pulled apart. Shutting his eyes, he tried to mentally escape the terrible environment, but pulse after pulse wrecked his body.

He began to feel himself lose consciousness. Struggling to hold on, he forced his eyes wide and stared straight ahead into the blinding light. It was too much for him, however, and his vision darkened, and finally he slumped to the ground in peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sound of light, delicate footsteps awakened Vaan. Groaning loudly, Vaan opened his eyes to see the world had returned to normal. Moments earlier he had been deafened and blinded by a strange light. He was tired and had a killer headache, but he forced himself to sit up. Leaning against the nearby wall, he peered around him and felt his stomach churn.

All seven guards now lay on the ground, pools of blood seeping out from beneath three of them. Raising a hand to his face in shock, Vaan felt a warm, sticky substance push into his hand. Pulling his hand back and looking at it, he saw blood smeared across his palm. His nose was bleeding profusely. His eyes came to rest on his companions. Fran laid on her side, curled into a little ball. Basch was also on his side, resting against the elevator. Larsa, too, lay unmoving near one of the bleeding guards. And Penelo...

...Penelo lay on her arched back, her eyes closed, her mouth opened slightly. Vaan crawled over to her weakly, touching her soft face. "Pe... Penelo..."

The blonde didn't respond. He felt for breath from her mouth but found none. Dark blood oozed from her nose and ears. Weak and frightened, Vaan collapsed, panting loudly. Then he remembered hearing footsteps.

Turning his head, he saw a dark skinned Viera leaning against the wall behind him. Strangely, her ears appeared to be cut off just three inches above her skull. Her silver hair was long, flowing straight and down to her knees. She wore black boots that ran up to meet the bottom of her hair, black shorts that seemed to barely cover anything, and a blood-red armor chest plate. In her right hand she held a jagged dagger.

"H-help," Vaan called out to her.

The Viera's red eyes snapped on him when he spoke to her. A dangerous smile played across her lips. She moved from the wall and walked slowly over to him, her boots clicking darkly on the marble floor. Vaan couldn't help but notice her cropped ears once again.

"A survivor, I see," the Viera said teasingly. "Your name, what is it?"

"Vaan," he managed to choke out, allowing himself to rest on the floor. "Help... Penelo..."

"There there," the Viera quieted to him, kneeling at his side. "Everything will be fine."

She reached out with her free hand and caressed his sweat and blood drenched face. Closing his eyes, Vaan felt safe. They were safe. Everything was alright. Then he remembered what Fran had said when she handled the needle Balthier removed from Ashe's back:

_"This means a Viera inserted the needle into Ashe."_

Vaan's eyes shot open when he remembered this fact, but it was too late: the earless Viera had jammed her blade directly into Vaan's throat. Pain erupted all throughout his body, and he struggled to breathe but found he couldn't. His vision dimmed around the edges, and he reached up and grabbed for his murderess. A cruel smile danced along her face and she shushed the gagging noises he was making. Refusing to surrender to the agonizingly hot pain, he gripped the arm of the Viera tightly. She simply leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Then yanked the blade quickly from his neck.

The action seemed to pull Vaan's life out with the dagger. His eyes, now vacant, stared accusingly at the Viera, who shook her head, almost sadly, at him. She wiped her blade clean using Vaan's vest and stood. Without a glanced back, she fled the area, heading out of the building entirely.

Just then, Penelo's eyes fluttered open, and she coughed quietly.

* * *

Exactly two days and nights had passed since Ashe seeked refuge in Rozarria. The morning after her fateful conversation with Al-Cid, she and him had flown to Dalmascan lands via Al-Cid's private royal airship, the Terra. Once they arrived in Rabanastre, Ashe ran about, making plans with her council for the wedding between herself and Al-Cid. Al-Cid himself prepared for the event by escorting his family, friends in power, and associates to Rabanastre for the ceremony. In just two short days, all of Ivalice seemed to know of the extravagant wedding. Guests flew in from all around the globe to witness the joining of the two great nations. The council worked longs hours in order to prepare. Everything seemed perfect.

Yet Ashe was unable to contact her friends, and this worried her greatly. She knew Basch and Larsa's lives were still in question, and prayed that Vaan, Fran, Penelo, and Balthier were searching for them. Still, she sent scouts out in order to find them all. She would never forgive herself if they died.

The wedding, less than twenty-four hours away, seemed too soon to Ashe. She dreaded marrying for convenience once again. Yet she knew love was never an option. She had to do what she must.

The night before the wedding, she was unable to sleep, and stood outside on the private balcony which led off her bedroom, staring out at the many stars in the sky. Leaning against the cool railing, she thought of the life she would never have. She thought of Vaan and Penelo, who seemed so much in love yet blind to the fact. Ashe wished to love and be loved, but understood the only person she could ever possibly 'love' was Al-Cid. Even poor, dead Rasler and her never experienced love. So close, yet so far. Too soon he was taken away from her. At that time, she had seen her only chance of true love slip away.

And now, at a time of great sadness yet relief because of her marriage to Al-Cid, she missed her friends. She needed someone to talk to. She needed Basch and his ability to listen, Fran and her great wisdom, Penelo and her insight, Vaan and his shared experience of loss with Ashe, and Balthier's ability to make her soul smile from his sarcasm. Many times she had gone to the radio tower that branched off her castle. She tried to reach the Asura on several occasions, but there was never any reply.

A loud, happy knocking sounded from her bedroom door. Turning, she left the balcony, taking brisk strides to reach the door. She opened it, almost expecting to see her friends behind the door. It was a fool's hope, however. Al-Cid smiled wilily at her, holding a dozen roses in his gloved hands.

"My Lady," he said with a bow before entering her bedroom. "I have come to insist you retire for the evening. Tomorrow is a big day, is it not?"

She accepted the roses from him, inhaling their sweet aroma before laying them down on her glass breakfast table. "Soon. My mind is cluttered, I'm afraid."

He nodded, his dark eyes gently probing hers. "You still fear for the life of your friends, yes? I bring happy news."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Happy news? This must mean they live!_

Al-Cid turned to her and headed out onto her balcony. She followed him, urgency in her step. She wanted to know his news. She joined him in leaning against the banister, allowing the warm breeze to cascade through their hair.

"One of our scouts has heard word that the pirate Balthier was seen in the bazaar in Bhujerba," he explained to her. "I have sent guards to fetch him immediately."

"Oh, Al-Cid," Ashe said happily, facing him and clasping her hands together with excitement. "This is the most wonderful news I have heard in the longest time!" She quieted herself, blushing from her rush of emotion. "I thank you, you do not know what this means to me."

He smiled at her, standing up straight. He pulled her into his arms, his tall stature overpowering her small stature. She felt quite uncomfortable with the embrace, but tried to adjust to the feeling. She was going to spend many years feeling more than this. He placed a long, wet kiss on the top of her forehead, and she exhaled loudly, letting her eyes drift shut.

Tomorrow, Dalmasca would have a king.

* * *


	11. Minor Indulgences

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: And we're back to Balthier and Ashe yummy interaction!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Eleven: **_Minor Indulgences_

Ashe finished the last sip of champagne in her crystal glass and stared blankly down at the inside of her cup. She inhaled sharply, feeling the last three glasses of alcohol that she had consumed rather quickly finally begin to course through her blood. She now feared she would have to sit for the remainder of the evening. The night itself was young, Ashe knew. She stood, leaning against a wall in the castle's elegant ballroom, wondering if she should grab another glass of bubbly intoxicating liquid or not. She was surrounded by over one thousand guests, all who ate and gossiped and danced to the royal orchestra. Ashe watched them all quietly, feeling worried for herself and her friends. Her thoughts lingered on the earlier part of the day.

Three hours prior had found Al-Cid and Ashe exchanging a kiss to seal their wedding vows. All of Rabanastre and many from Rozarria had watched from the streets by the palace, and all had erupted into cheers and applause.

Now, at the reception, Ashe struggled with her feelings. She was married to someone she harbored no real feelings for. She didn't know whether her friends lived. Yet despite this, her face remained regal, her expression a happy one. She had vowed to live her life for her people and country, and so far she had made good of that promise.

Her new husband walked suavely over to her, carrying with him two sparkling glasses of champagne. Ashe forced herself to smile when she saw him. He wore an overly extravagant, dark purple outfit. Black tights were mostly covered by deep purple silk trousers. He wore a black silk, long sleeved button down blouse, complete with fancy ripples and faux feathers, that made him look more like a dyed chocobo than a prince. The whole ridiculous thing was topped off with a heavy cape which had Rozarria and Dalmasca's royal symbol merged onto the back. Al-Cid seemed rather pleased by his outfit. Her outfit was the same one she had worn during her first wedding ceremony. The dress had originally been her mother's when she wed Raminas, and Ashe treasured it dearly.

Al-Cid himself looked merry indeed; why wouldn't he be happy? He had become husband King to a beautiful twenty-year-old woman who needed an heir to hold the bloodline. Holding out his arm, he offered her one of the champagne glasses, which she gratefully accepted.

"A toast," he said, holding out his own glass. "To peace everlasting between our great nations."

She clanked her glass with his, and a tiny bit of liquid splashed over the rim of the glass and onto her trembling hands. "To peace."

They each took a long drink from their glasses. Al-Cid watched her with amusement as she drank the entire content of her glass. "Perhaps you should toast with water for the rest of the evening."

"Nonsense," Ashe said with a exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. The alcohol was beginning to fully work its magic on the Queen.

"I must insist to have a dance with my lovely wife," he said, sipping his drink lightly.

He held out his arm, which she accepted by slipping her hand into the crook of it. Smiling down at her, he led her slowly past a gallon of people and onto the dance floor. The orchestra, made up entirely of Hume's, were busy playing a seemingly never-ending classical waltz melody. Al-Cid placed one of his purple gloved hands onto her lower back, taking one of her hands into his other. She placed her free hand onto his shoulder, and together they twirled on the dance floor. Being a Queen, Ashe had learned every possible dance possible, and while her body buzzed from alcohol, she still remembered her steps.

Yet dizzy Ashe became as they spun together. Nameless faces and bright colors swirled together in Ashe's eyes as they moved about. Voices and music blended into a roar of needless noise and Ashe found herself becoming nauseous, and she feared she would vomit all over her husband's pointed black boots. Although, she had to admit to herself that she was having fun. She had not tasted alcohol in years, and it had helped her loosen up at the wedding reception.

Suddenly, she pulled Al-Cid to a stop. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled his body down to hers and hugged him tightly. He pulled back, looking at her in awe.

"Let me fetch you some water," he said, obviously worried about her.

She shook her head, "I think not."

With that, the sound of trumpets filled the air, and four long sharp notes were played. This signaled the gift part of the ceremony. The Queen and King were to sit on their thrones that had been brought into the ballroom and one by one guests were to approach and give them gifts. Ashe hated this idea. _I have all the wealth I need; if anything,_ she thought,_ it should be I giving them pieces of gold._

Tradition was tradition, and Ashe followed Al-Cid to the far side of the large room. There, resting on a platform, sat two large thrones wrapped in velvet and lined with a thick plate of gold. Al-Cid kept his arm firmly wrapped around Ashe's waist as they walked, for Ashe's legs wobbled dangerously beneath her. The two took their seats and waited while over one thousand guests lined up before them. Despite her wish to continue dancing and laugh with drunken glee, Ashe managed to sit up straight, her back not touching the back of the throne. Her arms rested on the hard arm rests and she smiled gently out to the people. Everyone watching nodded their approval, noting how regal she and her husband looked.

One by one, the guests approached, bowing and verbally accepting Al-Cid as their King. Most had gifts of food, money, and trinkets, but some did come empty handed. Ashe greeted each person with utmost respect, but soon faces began to blur together once more.

She did, however, regain her attention when a certain male sky pirate was next in line.

"Balthier," she whispered inaudibly, her eyes wide.

_Balthier! He lives! Thank the Gods!_

He nodded to her, then stepped up onto the platform as all the previous guests had done. He dressed as if he was a rich and powerful noble, with the exception of his pants, which were the same tight pants that hugged his skin. A thick black belt hung around his waist. He wore a white blouse, similar to Al-Cid's yet minus the insane costumary additions. The sleeves of this blouse reached down to his elbows. Across his chest was brown leather armor, molded to look like a chest with hard muscles. Two thick straps curved over his shoulder and were fastened to the plate armor just below his collar bones. These straps held a brown cape, which flowed smoothly down his back and touched the ground. The outfit made Balthier look as if he weighted fifty pounds of solid muscle more than he really did.

As all guests had done, he lowered himself down onto one knee and bowed before them, mumbling, "Honor to Dalmasca's Queen and King."

Standing, he took a few extra steps towards them. The nearby guards watched him warily. Leaning forward, he whispered to Al-Cid, "Your Majesty, I must speak to your lovely wife at once."

Al-Cid nodded back at him, leaning heavily on one side of the arm rest. "Wait by the entrance to this room, I shall see she makes her way to you after the ceremony has concluded."

Balthier bowed once more then stepped off the platform, disappearing into the crowd. Ashe swallowed hard, fearing the worst of news. Guests continued to cycle through and pay their respects, but Ashe was unable to pay attention, for she was deep in thought:

_He appeared nervous. What if he brings news of death and destruction? What shall I do?_

The remainder of the event seemed to stretch on for hours for Ashe. Finally, when it was completed and she was free to do as she pleased, she hurried from her throne and back down into the waves of people. The orchestra had begun to play again, and people continued to dance and eat. Ashe grabbed two glasses of champagne from the tray of a servant as they passed, and she gulped one down and carried the other over to where Balthier promised to meet her.

As she pushed past the crowd, she saw him leaning next to the grand entry to the ballroom. He smirked at her as she approached.

"Princess," he said when she was near him.

She offered him the glass of champagne but he shook his head, "I fear I have already drank a few glasses while this terribly boring party has dragged on."

She crossed her arms over her chest, still holding the glasses. "How long have you been present?"

"Oh, I was in the audience when you were married," he told her. "I have been at this party since the moment it began."

She regarded him curiously. "I am certain you had no invitation. Where did you acquire such a rich outfit? How did you come by an invitation?"

He gave her a wink. "All will be explained shortly," he said, gesturing towards the guarded door. "We have much to discuss. Will you accompany me somewhere less... loud and dull?"

She nodded, heading to the door in which the guards promptly opened. Before she left, she handed one of the men the two glasses. As the doors closed behind them, leaving them completely alone in the dark hallway, she stumbled on her heels and let out a light giggle.

"Princess," Balthier asked. "How many glasses have you drunk?"

"Not nearly enough, believe me," she answered, touching her numb face with her fingers. "Now, Balthier, what news have you brought?"

A guard passed by them in the hallway. Balthier hesitated before speaking, obviously still uncomfortable by anyone who may have kidnapped Larsa and Basch. Ashe caught his nervous gaze and shook her head.

"For Ivalice's sake!" she said, annoyed, and headed down the hall. "We shall speak in my bedchamber, if that suits you better."

Balthier followed her lead, watching the Queen carefully in case she fell.

* * *

Balthier ran his fingers over Ashe's vanity table as Ashe collapsed face first onto her large white bed. Catching a glimpse at himself in her mirror, he smirked at his outfit and sleeked hair. _I look quite the fool in this getup_, he thought to himself. _Though I do pull off being a noble quite well, if I do say so myself._

Turning sharply, he faced his comrade, who had managed to roll over onto her back and stare blankly at the ceiling. She let out a shaking sigh, obviously deep in thought. Balthier decided to talk first.

"I received word from the Strahl yesterday morning," he told her. "Our allies believe they have found Basch and Larsa's whereabouts. There is a castle, north of the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, which rests on a small island in the middle of the vast sand waters. They believe Basch and Larsa are there. They headed in this morning, but I have not yet received word of their success or failure. This worries me. I have come to Dalmasca in order to ask you to travel with me to this forgotten castle, so we may search for our allies together. I cannot do it alone, Princess."

Ashe remained silent. Letting out a low sigh, he tried again.

"Search the commons area in the morning," he told her, finally getting her attention. "There, in a closet, you shall find a mostly nude, tied up man who is lacking an invitation to your party."

"Stealing from the wealthy again, I see," she mumbled, her speech half slurred.

"Aside from romancing the women, it's what I do best," he joked to her with a bow.

His comment made her sit up rigidly. Staring at the wall behind him, she chewed on her lower lip. Her face looked extremely sad, and Balthier felt his heart burn. He hated to see any of his friends miserable.

"Balthier," she questioned, struggling with her words. "Have you ever been in love?"

Taken back by her question, Balthier crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. From the corner of his eye, he saw the bride look down at her lap.

"I have never been in love," she told him honestly. "At least, I do not believe I have. Prince Rasler and I... I could have loved him, maybe. But our time was too short for us to love. As a Queen, I'll never be allowed to love... To love? Is that not what all Hume's long for? To love and be loved?"

He looked at her and frowned. She stared at him now, her face scrunched with fear, her mouth twisted into a gloomy frown. Her eyes begged him for an answer; one that would suit her needs.

"I believe at some point, yes," he answered her. "We all desire for love."

Ashe looked nearly ready to cry. He had never seen her so close to cracking before. Finally, her hard wall began to crumble. Letting out the emotions of fear and loneliness was hard for her, he knew, and he felt almost awkward to watch her do so.

"I do not love Al-Cid," she told him, slowly looking away.

"I know that."

Ashe stood, walking the mere feet that separated them. Tripping on her heeled shoes, she stumbled into him. He caught her easily and helped steady her. His hands remained on her shoulders, and he lowered his head to meet her eyes.

_Oh, Ashe..._

Her pretty eyes, rimmed red from excessive amounts of alcohol, were now watering up with tears. He sighed with sorrow as he looked into her eyes, suddenly feeling bad for her.

"...Yes," he told her.

She sniffled, managing to hold back her drunken tears, and looked at him in confusion.

_I've already shared with her a dark moment in my past, about my real name and my father and his wish for me to be a Judge. I trust her; she trusts me. I will share my past once more, and let her in further._

"I was in love once," he said to her softly, pulling his eyes from hers. "I was eighteen. I fear I must admit she broke my heart. After that, I didn't care for love. No matter, it was long ago..."

"Too busy 'romancing women,'" she questioned him.

He chuckled, suddenly embarrassed. _No matter, she will most likely forget my ramblings in the morning._

"Truthfully," he said in an awkward tone. "I've only 'romanced' two women, one was the girl who broke my heart, and the other was before her."

Ashe looked surprised by his told secret. "Do you not desire to be loved any longer?"

"Frankly," he told her, looking her square in the eye. "I could care less."

She nodded, letting her eyes close, and as she did so a tear slipped from her right eye. Quickly and suavely, Balthier moved her hand to her face and wiped it away with a slow flick of his thumb. The Queen's eyes snapped open, and she stared hard at his face.

Ashe fell forward into him again, but this time it seemed forced, and Balthier was unsure if it was accidental or not. He went to hold her away from him again, but she had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his chest, and he could feel her breath on his arm. Unsure what to do with the situation, Balthier let his arms fall to his sides.

"Remind me to never take a drink of liquor again," she whispered. "It makes me into such an foolish ass, talking to pointless topics such as love."

"Nonsense," he told her soothingly, raising a hand to rub her back to calm her. "We all have these moments. We all turn to the bottle. Relax, Princess."

She moved her head and looked straight up at him. Her watery eyes tried to meet his, but her drunkenness disallowed this. "Yes," she whispered.

He was confused. "Yes, what?"

"I shall go with you, tomorrow at dawn, to find our comrades."

He smiled down at her. "I knew you would. You're easy to read."

Her eyes lit up mischievously, almost as if she was accepting a challenge. "Oh, I am, am I?"

He went to make a sarcastic comment to her, but he didn't have time to. More swiftly than most drunken Hume's could, she stood onto her tiptoes and planted a hard kiss onto his smirking mouth.

Shocked, he looked at her face. Her eyes, half closed, stared blankly at his nose as she pressed herself into him. Balthier felt his own lips begin to form into an smushed 'O' shape, pressing back against hers, for he too had a few glasses of alcohol running through his system. And while he'd never admit it to himself or to others, he was also as lonely as she.

A flash of his dream he had two nights prior entered his mind. Ashe had laid naked before him, cooing at him, beckoning him with her golden lips and shimmering skin, wanting him to have his way with her. The remembrance of the dream made his heart skip a beat, and he parted her mouth with his own.

_What are you doing!_

His thoughts brought him back to his senses. Letting out an annoyed groan, he gripped her shoulders tightly and yanked her forcefully away from him. She winced loudly, blinking sharply as if she'd been slapped, and raised a hand to touch her mouth. Balthier's lips tingled from the hard kiss he had received, and he cleared his throat loudly. He took a giant step back from her, and Ashe did likewise, her eyes wide with disbelief.

The two stood in shared silence, eyeing each other warily, neither sure what to make of the new and confusing situation.

"Goodnight, Princess," Balthier managed to say. "Get some sleep, you need it. Or have fun with your husband. Whichever. I'll return in the morning."

With a hard swallow, he turned on his heels and headed swiftly for the closed bedroom door. As he exited, he glanced back in, and saw Ashe with both hands over her face, breathing loudly into her palms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next time, we'll learn what became of our other hero's:) Thank you all for your kind reviews thus far!!

* * *


	12. No Ambivalence

**Author's Note:** Once again, I appreciate the reviews, especially from those who have been faithfully reading this ficcie since the beginning! XD Hugs and love for all.

**

* * *

**

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twelve: **_No Ambivalence_

Balthier waited patiently outside the gates of the castle at dawn, sitting on the long and steep steps that went up to the entrance. He hummed softly the tune of a song his father had sang to him when he was a little boy and scared of a scary monster under his bed. How he missed his father- the father he knew when he was young- at that moment. Dr. Cid had been such a good father back then. He was dead long before they had fought him in the Pharos at Ridorana.

Suddenly feeling depressed and angry at his deceased father, he turned his thoughts to another topic: Ashe.

Balthier had stayed awake most of the night, staring at the ceiling of the Asura, thinking about his run-in with Ashe's lips. He prayed she wouldn't remember the night; she'd probably die from embarrassment. He couldn't fully blame her actions, for she had been sloppily drunk, and most likely had no idea what she was doing. Why else would she have kissed another man on her wedding night? Yet she had at times made coherent sentences, and this worried Balthier. What if Ashe had real feelings for him? What then?

Yet something that worried him more rested in himself: he had started to kiss Ashe back, and while he had been tipsy, he could easily control his actions. He didn't understand his own motives, and failed to come up with a reason for his actions.

_Perhaps I felt sorry for her dire loneliness_, he thought quietly to himself as he struggled to think of excuses. _Maybe thinking about that dream I had about her, combined with liquor, caused me to feel as if I was still in the dream. Or maybe I just cannot stand the idea of anyone sharing intimacy with Al-Cid Margrace. Ah, she placed me in this predicament! I feel such ambivalence towards her. Oh, all in all, Ashe was unaware of her actions, and I kissed her back, took advantage of her. _

_Balthier, you damn fool._

His angry thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ashe calling out his name. He quickly turned as he stood, now facing the palace and Ashe... and Al-Cid. Both wore their usual outfits, except Al-Cid carried two daggers in his hands. Balthier stared hard at Ashe's husband, his mind beginning to understand that Al-Cid planned on attending their outing.

"He is to join us," Ashe said in a power tone, taking note of Balthier's look on Al-Cid. "I asked him to join us. If our allies are in danger, we need the extra hand. Al-Cid is quite gifted at magicks and does rather well with daggers."

"Shouldn't someone be watching your kingdom," Balthier asked, allowing a bit of resentment drip into his voice. "Should all three of us perish, who would rule Dalmasca in your wake?"

"That's none of your concern," she said, still holding her power tone. She looked rather pale, and Balthier wondered if she was sick from her extensive drinking the night prior.

"Fine," Balthier snapped. "But we're taking the Asura, not one of those fancy royal ones."

Al-Cid looked greatly amused by the tiff that was occurring between Ashe and Balthier. "It seems you have both woke on the wrong side of the bed," he joked. "I think perhaps one of _you _should stay behind."

"Please," Balthier said, waving his hand. He forced himself to regain his cool composure. "The Queen is quite right; we need your help."

"Then it is settled," Ashe proclaimed. She cast Balthier a slightly peeved look and headed past him down the stairs.

Al-Cid took a few steps down and stood next to Balthier, and both watched Ashe fully descend and head in the direction of the aerostation.

"Quite the spitfire, she is," Balthier told Al-Cid without taking his eyes from Ashe. "I do hope you can handle her."

"I can tame any wild horse," Al-Cid informed him, also not taking his eyes from his wife. "Besides, once you break them, they are the finest."

Now Balthier glanced to his new comrade, who grinned tightly and began to follow his wife.

Traveling to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea provided quite the challenge. Balthier piloted the Asura slowly across the sand waters. The wind above was too strong for the airship to fly, so they flew low, merely feet off the sea. For the first few hours of the hot morning, they traveled, searching long and hard for the castle in which Fran, Vaan, and Penelo had spoken to Balthier of two days prior. For the most park, Balthier remained silent, choosing instead to listen to the newlyweds conversations. Ashe and Al-Cid discussed a variety of topics, including the desire to help rebuild Archadia and continue to allow Dalmasca to flourish.

The one topic that Balthier commented on was the topic of reproduction. Ashe found it in her best interest to bear an heir immediately. Al-Cid questioned her motives.

"I fear my life will be short," Ashe admitted out loud. "As you are aware, royalty is under constant attack, and I dread I will be killed before an heir is born. Historically speaking, it is not rash of me to want a child. My own mother was sixteen when she bore my first brother, and most have children when they are about seventeen years of age. That was part of the reason I was wed to Prince Rasler- to provide a male heir."

"Should you not wait till after this fiasco has been settled," Balthier asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Allow times to mend before you worry about becoming a mother?"

Al-Cid let out a throaty chuckle and reached over to her, gently patting on her lower abdomen. "Do not fear, my lady! Perhaps our first is on his way now."

_Please, spare me!_

Balthier's stomach churned at the idea of Ashe and Al-Cid's adventures in the bedroom. His stomach had also done a similar churn over a year ago when Al-Cid had first met Ashe, and then again when he invited her to his kingdom. At the time, he didn't like the idea of another male alpha dog in his territory, but now, with Ashe married to Al-Cid, he couldn't explain his jealous feelings.

_I have to know if she recalls kissing me. _

Finally and thankfully, Balthier finally saw in the near distance a stark, fiery red brick castle. His comrades must have shared his vision, for they stopped talking and leaned forward in their seats, eagerly looking out the front window. The castle itself seemed to be at least thirty stories tall, surrounded by a large, lush green field. The site was odd; how could such grass grow in the middle of the sandsea?

Slowly and wordlessly, Balthier landed the Asura, and the three of them exited. Balthier instantly hurried to his airship, searching its depths for signs of harm or for his friends. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. No signs of the others were found.

Walking back to the others, he found Al-Cid staring up to the top of the thin and narrow castle and Ashe fastening her katana to her back. Silently, the trio moved to the unguarded entrance with caution. The door itself was made of steel and was open a good six inches. They flowed inside, and noted the stone, bleak interior that greeted them. The whole surrounding gave Balthier a chilled feeling. They searched, weapons ready, but found the entire first floor empty. They ended up by a secluded staircase.

Then, Balthier heard it. Footsteps, directly above them.

"Something is not right," Ashe whispered. "Where is everyone?"

Balthier hurriedly pushed his index finger against his closed mouth, signaling Ashe to be quiet. She obeyed, and he pointed above them. She heard, and her eyes widened slightly. At an extremely leisurely pace, the three of them crept up the stairs.

The scene before them left them still from shock:

Resting in a small, circular area lay the broken and bloody bodies of at least seven guards. The floor, in fact, was stained a sticky dark red from the massive amounts of spillage. Yet that wasn't what interested Balthier. Sitting directly in front of them was Basch. His head was dropped low, hanging between his knees, and his hands laid on top of his head as he violently gripped his hair. Behind him paced a very frustrated looking Fran, and further beyond her sat Larsa, with a closed-eyed Penelo laying in his lap.

"Basch," called Ashe, hurrying forward. Basch looked up, saw the Queen racing forward, and suddenly looked panicked.

"Your Highness--" he choked out.

But it was too late. When Ashe was about a foot in front of Basch, she suddenly encountered what seemed to be an invisible shield. A substantial amount of dark purple waves pulsed where Ashe had hit, and she was thrown backwards, electricity dancing across the air from her to the invisible shield. She hit hard on her back, the force sending her rolling backwards. As she came to a rest on her stomach, Balthier and Al-Cid were down on their knees beside her.

Ashe was out cold. Balthier instantly grabbed her, rolling her over and onto his lap. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes were gently closed. He lowered his head down and placed his ear near her mouth. Slow and steady air hit his cheek.

"She's breathing," he announced, sitting up.

He moved out from under the fallen Queen and rested her tenderly on the ground. As Al-Cid moved to tend to his bride, Balthier walked to the death circle. All of their comrades, with the exception of Penelo who still laid far away, were now on their feet, as close to the shield as they could reach. Basch looked anxiously over at Ashe.

"What happened?" Balthier demanded.

"They were held captive here," Fran spoke, gesturing to Larsa and Basch. "By men dressed as imposter Judges."

"Indeed," Balthier nodded. "Archadia was attacked by these same villains."

"They escaped," she continued. "As we fought our way in, they joined in our battle. Yet suddenly, a great wave of mist-- the strongest mist I have ever felt-- destroyed everyone. When we awoke, our enemies did as well, and despite having found ourselves trapped, they refused peace, and suffered they did on our blades. Hours afterwards, other false Judges suddenly appeared from the depths of the castle, and together they raced away, leaving us stranded."

"But you are unharmed?" Balthier questioned.

The Viera lowered her gaze, a gloomy look passing over her face. Basch, too, joined her downwards look. Balthier's eyes wondered to the unconscious Penelo.

"Penelo is unharmed," Larsa informed him, noting his stare. "But I'm afraid her counterpart is not so lucky."

"What's become of Vaan?" Balthier asked, his eyes darting back and forth over the blood spattered floor. "Was he not with you? Did they take him?"

"He..." Larsa hesitated, not sure how to explain the absence of Vaan.

Larsa didn't need to clarify his word; Balthier suddenly understood too well.

_Vaan..._

"How is Penelo taking it," Balthier asked solemnly.

"As well as you'd expect," Larsa informed him. Turning, the young emperor headed towards two bodies of guards laying side by side on the floor. Kicking them with his feet, he rolled them aside.

There, from under the other bodies, lay the corpse of Vaan, dried blood coating his clothes. His skin was completely pale, with a sheen of blue from death. An angry looking wound had sabotaged his throat.

"When we awoke, he had already perished," Basch said gravely.

Angry, Basch turned and kicked the body of a nearby guard. "Blast! I have allowed both him and his brother to die!"

"We've tried magicks," Fran explained. "Nothing will bring this barrier down."

With a chuckle, Al-Cid stood and walked forward, leaving the unconscious Ashe alone on the floor. "Has none of you traveled to the LeChone settlement in the outskirts of Rozarria?"

Silence was his answer.

"I see," he said, rubbing his long chin with his hand. "There, and only there, you will find the DeBarrier spell. Wake the sleeping girl in the distance; you will be free in a moment's time."

As Larsa walked swiftly over to wake Penelo and as Al-Cid began to chant his spell, Balthier heard a groan from behind him. Ashe was finally coming to.

"Good morning," Balthier said to her, taking a single step over. "That will teach you not to run off in an unknown area, hm?"

She stood, standing on wobbly legs, looking at him with confusion.

"And you've seem to turn into quite the damsel in distress, have you not?" he joked.

Breathing sharply, she walked past him, casting him an embarrassed look as she went, to stand by Al-Cid and watch the barrier fall. The shield did go down, and the tired prisoners were free. With the party reunited and relieved, Ashe insisted they head to Rabanastre and take rest inside her castle. They all agreed, with the exception of Penelo. She had not said a word since they had arrived.

They had reached the castle by nightfall, parking both airships in the private aerostation of the castle. The body of Vaan had been given to the palace priests, who promised to give Vaan the care he needed. A public funeral was to be set tomorrow evening.

Ashe had seen that they all had their own bedrooms. However, she had asked Fran to stay with Penelo, who seemed to be in a state of shock. After a light dinner together, they all retired their separate ways, for everyone was overly exhausted. Yet midnight found that Balthier hadn't gone to bed; he stood in his given bedroom, pacing the space between the door and the bed, trying to think of an excuse to go and see the Queen.

_I have to talk to her. I must know if she remembers._

But the Gods must have been in his favor, for he didn't need to find an excuse. A light knock sounded on his door, and in popped Ashe before he had a chance to open it for her. She quickly closed the door behind her. She stood there, facing him, wearing a tight, black silk sleeping gown. And Balthier, well, his treasure and Ashe filled dream was entering his mind again, and he struggled hard not to look at the sleek curves that formed her body.

"Excuse my intrusion at such an hour," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist. "But I must ask: Do you recall what I did last night?"

Balthier stepped back, raising his hands up in order to protect himself. "Princess! If you have any liquor in you, I must ask you to stay away."

A heavy, scarlet blush formed over her pale cheeks. "Balthier, I--"

"I know I may be quite the charmer," he joked. "But you are royalty, and you are married."

"Please," Ashe begged, beginning to look annoyed. Her words came out in a rush, "I... I came to apologize. I had too much to drink. I was emotional. I was weak and foolish. I am sorry."

He looked at her face and saw the fear deep in her eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly. Wanting deeply to tease her more, he opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind. She was under enough stress.

"All is forgiven," he said, letting his arms fall to his side. "We all experience those moments where we drink too much."

She nodded, more to herself then to him. Slowly she turned and headed for the door.

"Wait," Balthier called, hurrying over to her as her hand gripped the doorknob. "I have something for you."

She peered at him curiously as he began to fish around in one of his side pouches. With a low 'ah-ha' he pulled something from his pouch. Taking her hand, he opened it so her palm showed, placed his gift into it, and then wrapped her fingers around it.

Once he let go, she opened her hand to see what he had given her: her old wedding ring.

With a gasp she snapped her head up to look at him, her mouth hanging wide. "Where did you find this?"

"Funny story," he told her, beginning to pace again. "After your meeting with us from your coronation, Fran and I prepared for departure. As we left your palace, I felt a small object smack me on the top of the head. After searching for the culprit, I found it to be your prized trinket."

Ashe narrowed her eyes with confusion then looked back down at the ring, which shinned in her palm.

"I find it ironic that your ring keeps finding it's way into my possession," Balthier told her.

Ashe looked at him once more, then closed her hand around the ring and stretched her arm out to him.

"Please, keep it," she whispered, a single tear falling from her eye. It slipped from her cheek and crashed to the marble floor. "I've let go."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Balthier began.

Ashe looked so very miserable again, and for the second night in a row, Balthier's heart went out to her. Her sadness affected him deeply. When he didn't accept the ring, Ashe simply let to fall to the floor, where it rolled under the bed. With a sniffle, she kept her head down and turned to the door.

"Again, my apologies for my behavior a night ago," she said faintly. "I assure you, it will not happen again."

And with that, she was gone, heading back to her bedroom.

Balthier stood there alone for a moment, staring where she had just stood. Glancing at the floor, he noted the wet drop on the marble that had been Ashe's tear. Crouching onto his knees, he wiped the liquid up with his index finger and then promptly stuck it into his mouth.

And at that exact moment, with the taste of the salty water in his mouth, Balthier realized how much he truly cared for Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sniff... poor Vaan... Poor Penelo!! And har har har to Balthier!!! What do you guys think? Questions? Comments? Criticism? 


	13. A Life Well Lived

**Author's Note: **To the question Wakamoley asked of whether or not Ashe and Al-Cid tried for babies, I must say that, well, like Balthier I don't want to know of Ashe and Al-Cid's bedroom habits. It's none of my business, really, but I'd assume they did do the dirty deed, considering how desperate Ashe seemed in the last chapter to produce an heir. ;-)

And as some asked, Is Al-Cid good or bad? Hmm hmm... ;)

P.S. fooffybunny is great at picking up the little details. ;)

This is a slightly shorter chapter, sorry!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Thirteen**: _A Life Well Lived _

The streets of Rabanastre were filled with people, all lined up before the steps of the palace. Yet despite the massive crowd, the scene lay quiet, with the exception of a few murmurs here and there. For it was not a celebration the citizens lined up for; it was a funeral.

The Marquis Ondore had done Vaan's funeral. Vaan himself laid in an open wooden coffin, resting on top of a platform, at the top of the stairs. He was surrounded by all sorts of beautiful flowers, most given from the townspeople. Standing beside the Marquis was Al-Cid, Larsa, and Ashe. They and four carefully placed guards were the only souls permitted to stand at the top of the stairs. It was quite a sight for the Rabanastre people to see: Leaders from the top three nations of Ivalice had gathered to pay their respects and grieve for the deceased young man. While most knew nothing of Vaan, they knew he must have been someone special in order to have these three leaders mourn his passing.

Balthier, Basch, Penelo, and Fran had managed to squeeze themselves to the front of the crowd. Balthier held Penelo's left hand in his, which she squeezed tightly whenever sobs would try to escape her parched throat. Her eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears; her blonde hair had been pulled from its braids and left to flow loosely down her back. She wore a black cape over her body, with the hood pulled up over her head in order to conceal much of her face. She stared up the stairs at her departed friend, her mouth twisted into a grimace.

Balthier turned to glance at Fran, who stood to his left, as the Marquis Ondore's prayers droned on. While he knew Fran was hurting inside, her face remained expressionless. Even she had covered up her risqué body: a sheer, black veil covered her from neck to ankle. The Viera glanced over to Balthier, who gave her a sympathetic nod.

The Marquis must have said something sad, for several of Vaan's friends that lived in Rabanastre erupted into tears. Balthier completely blocked out the old man's words. He did quite badly with death and funerals. Focusing too closely on them tended to draw out his emotional side, and he refused to let anyone know how much he was hurting internally. Besides, he knew he had to be strong for the woman clasping his hand.

After another hour of prayers, speeches, and hymns, the funeral was almost complete. The final task had the Marquis being handed a lit torch. He approached the side of Vaan's coffin and lowered the burning torch down.

"Faram," he finished as he lit the side of the coffin and flowers.

The fire caught quickly. First the edges of the wood crackled and burned, then it caught Vaan's fresh, clean clothing. As his flesh began to burn, a wave of stench flowed down over the crowd. At the first whiff of Vaan's scorching body, Penelo let out a low cry, ripped her hand free of Balthier's, and spun around. Behind her stood Kytes, her little friend that worked with her at Migelo's shop, and she dropped to her knees and pulled him close to her, engulfing him into a hug.

Balthier, morbidly, inhaled the sickening smell through his nostrils, letting the smoking stench burn his eyes and nose. The rising smoke filled the sky, turning its peaceful blue into a dreary brown. Balthier finally looked away from the pitiful sight, folding his arms over his chest.

_Do not fret, my friend,_ he thought as he stared into the sky. _I will avenge your death._

As Vaan continued to burn, people began to disperse. Before long it was only Vaan's allies who stood watching until the fire died. Slowly, they climbed the stairs where they were greeted by the other three who waited.

"Come inside," Ashe said once their greetings had been exchanged. "I have had a supper prepared for us. We shall dine in his name."

The dinner took place in the meeting room they had met in after Ashe's coronation. On the table lay foods of various sorts: fruits, vegetables, six kinds of meat, and desserts. Together, they sat and began to fill their plates with the delicious smelling cuisine as a servant went around the table and filled their glasses with wine.

"A toast," Basch, who wore his Judge's outfit, said as he raised his cup into the air. "To Vaan, a brave man who could make any of us smile. He surely had a more pure heart than any of us."

"Yes," Larsa jumped in, raising his own glass. "To a life well lived."

"To a life well lived," the others repeated, and then they all took a long, deep sip from their wine.

* * *

Late that night, Penelo, sniffling, pulled her long black cape over her shoulders and glanced into the mirror. Her cheeks were puffy and red, her eyes bloodshot and teary. Wiping snot from her nose, she pulled the hood over her head. It smelled of Vaan's burning flesh, and she almost gagged with disgust and horror. She would wash it as soon as she had the chance. She glanced at Fran, who was sleeping soundly in one of the two large beds in the room which Ashe had provided for them. As quietly as possible, Penelo slipped her daggers onto her body and walked to the door and unlatched it. Stepping out into the bright hallway, she closed the door quickly and silently in order to not wake Fran. She didn't want to be questioned or stopped. She wanted to be alone. 

She paused momentarily outside Balthier's bedroom door. She did feel a little uncertain about going out by herself, and wondered if she should acquire Balthier's help. She waved off the idea quickly, knowing Balthier would object to her plan. Continuing down the hallway, once again stopped outside another bedroom. This time, it was Larsa's. There she reached into the pocket on the inside of her cape and removed a piece of paper. She had written a brief letter to him just before she had pretended to fall asleep. Slipping the note under his door, she hurried on. She had much to do, and so little time to do it in.

* * *

The next morning found Basch, Al-Cid, Fran, Balthier, and Ashe sharing a light breakfast together. They had been the first to wake, and decided they should spend some time together. Fran had claimed Penelo had not been in the room when she woke, and they figured her and Larsa were off somewhere together. Some small talk was heard between them, but for the most part the five of them were silent. Ashe stared down at her plate as she nibbled on a piece of dry bread. She was lost deep in her thoughts, thinking of Vaan and who killed him. There next step, she knew, was to find and stop whatever evil was slowly destroying Ivalice. 

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched. Slowly, she raised her head and eyes, where she saw Balthier coyly watching her from across the table. When he didn't glance away, she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

_Why on Ivalice is he looking at me like that?_

Balthier, without taking his eyes from hers, picked up his water filled glass and took a sip from it. Keeping it at his lips, he raised an eyebrow at her.

Flustered and puzzled, Ashe looked away and back down at her plate. She suddenly wasn't feeling hungry.

Just then, Larsa came running into the breakfast room. He was breathing and his face was red with concern. In his hand he grasped a small piece of paper.

"Penelo's gone," Larsa exclaimed.

"What?" Ashe asked, standing from her chair as did everyone else. They hovered around Larsa, waiting for him to explain. Still breathing hard, he handed the note to Ashe, who read it out loud:

* * *

_**Lord Larsa,**_

_**Vaan once spoke of revenge for the loss of Reks and his home in Rabanastre, and I never understood his need for it, but I can grasp the concept now. I have lost my family and many of my friends, but Vaan was just too much to bear. I have gone; seeking for serenity since I now have none and I have vowed to let Vaan rest in peace as well. Please don't risk your own lives trying to find me.**_

_**Yours Most Truly,**_

_**Penelo**_

* * *

As Ashe finished, they all looked back to Larsa.

"What could she be thinking," Larsa said almost angrily. "Going alone! She will be killed!"

"She is above this; she is smarter than this," Fran noted. "Perhaps she was kidnapped?"

"It wouldn't be the first time for her," Balthier joined in.

"No," whispered Ashe. All eyes turned to her as she studied the note.

_Revenge. Revenge? Someone who is above revenge? Someone who is smarter than to take such an approach? Sounds very much like someone I know..._

"Penelo has lost so much," she declared, crumpling the letter in her fist. "Vaan, obviously, most special to her. I... I understand. I, too, as you well know, briefly lost my heart to vengeance. I am above such silly things, I know, but I lost my heart due to my grievances. Thankfully, I had my friends to pull me from my dark desire, to allow me to realize that I'm 'stronger than that.' "

She paused, giving Balthier a long and thankful glance, causing him to nod with remembrance and the others to exchange confused looks. Balthier caught Ashe's gaze and held her eyes with his a moment longer then necessary. Larsa turned to Basch and said something quietly to him. She, of course, referred to when he and her had a short yet powerful conversation at the Phon Coast over a year ago. It was then when they had fully trusted each other, and Ashe now thought of that as her turning point. After that conversation, along with regarding Balthier as her closest friend and ally, her desire for vengeance had begun to cool.

"Penelo needs us to hold her back," she continued. "Until she can see that her yearning is brash and that she alone will fail."

"Another search party is in order then," Balthier commented, grabbing a roll of bread from the table and taking a bite from it. "Well now, shall we be going?"

"Forgive my rudeness," interrupted Larsa apologetically. "But I'm afraid I must return to my ruined city and begin restoration. Basch shall return with me. Should, however, you acquire our help at any point, please send for us. Penelo is important to me, and I will help as much as I possibly can."

"Kingdom comes first," Al-Cid verbally approved of Larsa's decision. "Show these bastards you refuse to lay down and give up."

As soon as Ashe's husband finished speaking, a short amount of silence set in, then came brief goodbyes. Soon they began to file out from the breakfast room, each briefly retiring to their rooms to collect their belongings.

As Ashe emerged from hers, she saw Basch waiting patiently for Larsa outside the Emperor's door.

"Your Highness," Basch called out when he saw her approach. His rugged face was etched with worry. "I wish I could accompany you on this task."

She felt touched. "Basch... Larsa needs your sword more than I. Promise me you will take care of him. I fear he is not out of danger yet."

"Indeed, he is not," Basch agreed. "And neither are you. Be careful."

She played a hand on his shielded arm, offering him a confident smile. "And you, as well."

A door clicked open, and out stepped Fran into the hallway, adjusting her arrows in her quiver. She nodded to the pair as she stepped forward to them.

"Ashe," she said. "Penelo will most likely go back to the place in which Vaan perished, looking for clues and notes. We should start there."

The Queen nodded and said nothing. The trio said nothing more until Balthier, Al-Cid, and Larsa emerged, and then they were off, Larsa and Basch to Al-Cid's royal airship the Terra, and the other party to the Strahl.

What laid in waiting for one of these two parties would forever change their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Action packed chapter next, with some secrets revealed!! Thanks for reading, review if you have time!

* * *


	14. The Massacre of Corpses

**Author's Note**:

This chapter is **rated M** due to a whole lot of graphic violence. You have been warned. :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Fourteen**: _The Massacre of Corpses _

The castle on the island in the middle of the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea towered over them. They had just exited the Strahl and stood in front of the airship, shielding their eyes from the harsh sun as they stared upward. Ashe, Fran, Balthier, and Al-Cid made up the 'rescue-Penelo' party. Fran had a strong inkling that the blonde woman had fled to the place of poor Vaan's death. Even though the castle appeared as deserted as it was the last time they arrived, they carried their weapons in their hands. Better safe than sorry, they figured.

The large entrance door was wide open, just as they had left it. Before they entered, a series of protect, shell, and bubble spells were cast. As before, they found the entire first floor void of people or objects. They were about to give up and leave when Al-Cid noticed a lump of fabric resting just inside the curved stairwell that led up to the second floor.

He moved to inspect it as the others checked the final room on the first floor. Picking it up and unfolding it, he instantly recognized it as the cape Penelo had worn at Vaan's funeral. By this time, the others had become aware of his discovery and were at his side.

Balthier's throat itched to call out Penelo's name. But he wasn't stupid; there could potentially be enemies about, and yelling would alert them of their presence.

With Al-Cid in the lead, they quickly yet carefully made their way upstairs and onto the next floor, where Al-Cid, Balthier, and Ashe had rescued the others not too long ago.

They realized immediately something was wrong when they reached the top of the stairs. Balthier's breath caught painfully in his throat when he saw the surroundings. The guards that Penelo, Fran, Basch, and Larsa had fought and defeated were no longer corpses laying on the cold floor. They were now _parts_. Literally, the bodies had been torn apart. Bloody limbs were strewn in all directions, chunks of raw and decaying Hume meat splattered across the walls, and jagged strips of bone splintered across the floor. The entire room seemed drenched in blood, which Balthier noticed was still fresh and wet, as if the massacre of corpses had occurred no more than an hour ago. Worst of all, and the sight made Balthier queasy, was the elevator at the end of the room. The doors were forced open, and the heads of the fallen rested inside, facing them, their lifeless eyes staring at them accusingly.

Swallowing hard, Balthier could hear Ashe gasp from behind him. Al-Cid took a cautionary step into the room, his eyes wide from fear and revulsion. Fran followed him, keeping her bow up and ready for attack. Ashe and Balthier hung back away from the carnage for a moment, both trying to regain their composure and ignore their emotions.

_It's just blood, _Balthier tried to convince himself. _Nothing more._

He willed his legs not to shake as they carried him into the room. He scanned the room briefly for clues, breathing slowly and calmly as he did so.

"I found something!" came Fran's voice, calling her allies to her.

Quickly, Balthier and the others hiked over to the Viera, who was hunched over a section of blood. She stood when they approached, wiping a bit of blood from her hands onto her knees. She pointed down. Four words were written out using the fingers of the deceased guards. Despite the gruesome use of letters, Balthier found himself swallowing again when he read the message:

* * *

**PROTECT LARSA**

**DESTROY ASHELIA

* * *

**

Balthier glanced at Ashe to witness her reaction. The Queen's eyes narrowed as she read her name and the terrible word that came before it. Her mouth twisted into an angry grimace and without warning, she stepped forward and kicked at the perfectly severed fingers, sending them and the blood they rested in splattering across the room. As she did so, the others took a step back from her.

She spun around and faced them, her face red with rage, her fists clenched tightly. Closing her eyes, she took a long, deep breath, relaxing herself. When she returned her emotions to normal, she nodded her head and opened her eyes.

"At least we know they mean no harm to Larsa," Ashe said thoughtfully, as if her outburst had never occurred. "I pray that they mean only harm to me, and not Dalmasca."

"If it was 'them' who wrote this message," Al-Cid told her, looking down at where the message used to be. "It could have been anyone."

Ashe didn't respond, and her face drooped. Her clothes were now gently stained with blood from her anger fit. Suddenly, she looked sad. Balthier wished he knew what she was thinking; he wished he could help.

"I think Penelo is dead," Ashe whispered. She motioned with her hand to the carnage that surrounded them. "We know she came here; how could she have possibly survived?"

"Have hope," Fran spoke, walking past them and heading to the elevator to survey the heads inside.

_Hope? Whatever monster destroyed these bodies wishes death upon Ashe. How is she supposed to have hope?_

"Whoever did this is very well still here," Balthier said, sliding his foot around in the blood. "This happened not long ago."

Hearing a loud clash, Balthier turned to see Fran inside the elevator, tossing the heads out onto the floor. When she was finished, she straightened herself, breathing heavily while beckoning her allies over. They all crowded into the elevator. Al-Cid pressed the 'up' button, and they began to ascend.

As the elevator slowly rose, Balthier noticed that Fran had blood speckled across her chin. Reaching over, he wiped the liquid from her face with his thumb. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Balthier was surprised to see fear deep in the depths of her eyes. She wasn't the only one. They all shifted nervously, anxious to see what horrors were to come.

They filed out quickly, weapons raised, when the elevator stopped at the third floor. The elevator opened up to a small yet very tall room, the ceiling far above their heads. The room was circular, and there was twelve steel doors that wrapped around the elevator shaft. Each door was labeled, in roman numerals, one through twelve. Balthier felt like he was inside a clock.

"Which should we choose?" Ashe whispered, her bright eyes darting back and forth between doors two through four.

No sooner had she spoke when all the doors opened, one at a time but not in any set order. As they opened, judge look-a-likes poured out, lining the dark walls and floor. Each had on him either a sword or axe. The allies, finding themselves trapped with their odds at thirty to four, bunched together with their backs touching, holding their own weapons of choice out, ready for battle.

"I quite hate traps," Balthier sneered through his teeth. "And we are outnumbered."

"We will make for the elevator," Fran commanded, an arrow nocked in her bow and aimed at the nearest guard to her.

"We cannot leave without Penelo," Ashe told them, the tone of authority in her voice.

Slowly, and nearly perfectly in synch, the guards began to step forward to them.

"Penelo is lost for now!" Balthier answered. "We live and fight for her another day."

One guard rushed forward, and Al-Cid was forced to block the man's sword with his two daggers. "We are wasting time," he breathed, raising a foot to kick the man back a few feet.

"Right, let's move!" Balthier shouted.

Breaking the tight circle they had formed, Fran, Al-Cid, Balthier, and Ashe turned and began to flee back to the elevator in which they came. Of course, as they made their move, the fake judges did as well. They rushed forward to meet their four opponents, and suddenly the battle began.

Fran did her best to stay positioned in the middle of her friends, shooting at whoever dared come near them. Ashe's katana ripped through the flesh of any exposed skin of the enemies. As she fought against one, another approached her from behind and raised his blade high. Unaware of her impending doom, Ashe dodged a swing from the man she fought. Yet just before the guard behind her swung his blade down, Fran noticed his advance on Ashe and shot the man directly in the back of the neck. The man went down, and Ashe went on with her fight, never knowing that Fran had saved her life.

The other two men in the foursome worked, quite strangely, together very well. Their fighting technique went together so wonderfully that Balthier found himself momentarily thinking that maybe Al-Cid was a descent man after all. He quickly forced the thought from his mind and stabbed at the man before him.

As they fought and won, the odds were quickly moving in their favor: the thirty-some guards had been dwindled down to five.

Yet suddenly, without warning, as if they all had the same mind, the men lunged away from Balthier, Al-Cid, and Fran and instead attacked Ashe. Ashe, who could not fight back and could only block and dodge the jabs at her, looked positively determined to win the fight. Of course, her friends jumped in the protect her, trying to draw the enemies attacks off of her. One of the larger men managed to stab his blade directly into Ashe's left thigh from behind, and she let out a pained gasp, nearly falling to her knees. Al-Cid managed to cut down the man who stabbed his beloved wife before he could ruin Ashe's body more.

Fran stayed back, preparing to cast Curaga on the Queen of Dalmasca. As the spell was about to leave her lips, she felt a wave of sharp pain rip through her. Her spell interrupted, Fran glanced down to see that someone had shot her through her right shoulder with an arrow. As she spun around to face her attacker, she was greeted by another arrow, this one grazing her side. Letting out a low cry, Fran dodged aside, fearful of more arrows.

At that moment, Balthier happened to glance behind him to see Fran rolling across the ground, an arrow lodged into her shoulder. He looked over to see a tall, earless Viera standing in one of the doorways, drawing her bow as she prepared to shoot Fran again. Leaving Al-Cid to fend for Ashe, Balthier leapt forward to help his best friend. The Viera's cold, red eyes snapped their gaze to Balthier, who readied himself for an attack.

"You must be Balthier," the Viera said in a uniquely deep yet feminine voice. She smiled eerily, aiming her bow at Balthier's chest. "You are the one who Fran treasures so."

Fran winced from Balthier left. She stood, leaving the arrow in her shoulder to prevent blood loss. She forced herself to try and nock another arrow to her bow. Her shoulder provided useless to her, and she realized she was weaponless.

"Heyn," Fran spat out, breathing sharply. "What are you doing?"

"The last I saw you," Heyn said, keeping her bow aimed on Balthier. "Was in this castle. It was I who cursed the concentrated mist onto you. I thought you dead. The boy was not, though. His name, it escapes me. It matters not; his end was met at my blade."

Balthier didn't care who Heyn was or how Fran knew her; knowing she murdered Vaan and tried to murder the others gave him enough bloodlust to not care that there was an arrow aimed at his chest. He took a step forward and the earless Viera looked particularly amused.

"Fear not," Heyn whispered to him. "It is not your blood I wish to spill."

Heyn's eyes moved quickly to the right of Balthier, and suddenly the sky pirate knew who she desired to kill. The fingers that were positioned so perfectly flashed into Balthier's mind:

* * *

**DESTROY ASHELIA**

* * *

With this realization, Balthier moved to strike out at the Viera. Yet Heyn already fired her arrow. Balthier and Fran both spun around to see if it had reached its target.

For Balthier, the next minute spun in slow motion.

Unknowingly, Al-Cid had stepped in front of Ashe to fight the last living guard. Because of this, the arrow had not reached its desired target and instead struck the King directly in the heart.

Without making a noise, Al-Cid dropped his daggers and reached up for his chest. But the arrow must have splintered his heart, and he fell and was dead before he hit the ground.

Ashe had just struck down the last guard when Al-Cid collapsed, and her eyes widened with horror when she saw her new husband lying bleeding on the floor. She threw herself to her knees beside him, her hands instantly enclosing the object that protruded from his chest.

Realizing Heyn still stood behind him, his world's speed back to normal, Balthier spun around to see her aiming yet another arrow at Ashe. He raced forward, yet Fran was much quicker than he, and she collided with the earless beast before she could fire. Quickly, Heyn reached up and yanked forcefully down on the arrow inside Fran. Fran let out a pained yelp, stumbling backwards. This was all Heyn needed to escape, and she lunged back into the door in which she came, slamming it shut behind her.

Balthier slammed into the steel door, desperately trying to force it open but failing. Kicking the door with rage, he turned and leaned his back onto it. All who remained in the room were Fran, Balthier, and Ashe, who was desperately trying to revive Al-Cid.

"Help me!" She screamed out, her tangled hair falling into her face.

Yet Fran and Balthier did not move to approach her. They knew it was too late: Al-Cid was dead.

Ashe leaned over her fallen mate, groaning in pain as her left leg gave out from beneath her. Blood oozed down her thigh from her wound.

Six of the twelve doors once again swung open, and more guards began to slowly advance into the room. Swallowing, Balthier realized that they would not survive another wave of attacks, and glanced to Fran.

"We have to leave!" Fran shouted, ignoring the pain from her ruined shoulder.

"We have to help Al-Cid," Ashe cried, obviously in a state of shock. She cupped her dead husband's face in her hands.

"We don't have time for this," Fran hissed, quickly chanting a Sleep spell. The spell worked like a charm; Ashe collapsed on top of Al-Cid's body.

Fran glanced at Balthier. "We must move."

Balthier lunged forward, scooping up Ashe's frail, sleeping body into his arms. He and Fran bounded to the elevator, narrowly avoiding swings from the guard's blades as they went. They reached the elevator safely, and headed down to the first floor.

Balthier let out a sigh of relief when they found the first floor completely deserted as always. With Ashe resting comfortably in his arms, he and Fran hurried from the castle and onto the Strahl. Quickly, Balthier piloted the airship away from the castle, rushing back to Rabanastre.

* * *

Ashe let her eyes gently flutter open. She was warm; lying in her bed in her castle. Morning sunlight poured in from the windows, and she could hear birds singing in the distance. Rolling from her back to her side, she went to yawn, but it was cut short with a gasp when she saw Balthier- his head resting in his hands- asleep in a chair next to her bed. She sat up quickly, clutching her blankets close to her chest. Turning, she went to wake Al-Cid, only he wasn't there.

Her morning amnesia wore off. She realized why Al-Cid wasn't sleeping next to her. Her heart sank heavily in her chest. Fearful, she turned again to Balthier.

"Balthier," she called out hoarsely. "Wake up."

Her voice woke him, and he snapped his head awake. Groggily, he stared at her.

"Yes?" he asked, rubbing the obviously brief sleep from his eyes.

"How did we escape?"

Finally, he fully recognized his surroundings. He motioned weakly with his hands. "Fran cast Sleep on you, and we fled."

"Al-Cid," Ashe questioned, afraid of the answer in which she would receive. "He was killed, was he not?"

Balthier looked her straight in the eye. "Yes."

She nodded to herself, her heart skipping a beat as she remembered seeing him crash to the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away.

_He died protecting me. If only I had been stronger..._

She ran her hand down her thigh, feeling a large gauze bandage. She wordlessly looked at Balthier.

He scratched his cheek. "A Healer took care of you."

"So it seems. Any word of Penelo?"

"None, I'm afraid," he sighed. "The one who killed Al-Cid also admitted to killing Vaan. It was a Viera who Fran recognized by the name of Heyn. The arrow that struck your husband was meant for you."

_Heyn? A Viera? She will pay for our pain._

"Where is Fran," questioned Ashe.

"Safe. She took an arrow to her shoulder as she tried to protect you. Do not look so worried, Princess. She is fine. I left her side an hour ago in order to check on you."

_Fran nearly lost her life trying to save mine..._

Suddenly emotional, Ashe turned her head away from Balthier, letting her hair fall over her face. She refused to let Balthier see her cry. Silently, tears poured down her face, but she made no move to wipe them aside. Her sadness overwhelmed her.

"First Vaan," she whispered. "Now Al-Cid. I have lost two husbands, and Fran nearly perished as well. I must believe in my strength, but I fear I will lose this battle."

_All I have left is Balthier. For he is the only one who could possibly understand. Vaan could have helped me, but Vaan is dead and never to return. _

She sniffed, lowering her head even farther.

_I need a friend in all this. I need someone to trust and confide in. I trust Balthier; he trusts me. I will open myself up to him more._

Finally, she looked at him, giving him full view of her tear streaked face. His own face contorted with misery as he looked at her and noticed her pain, fear, and hopelessness.

"I am... I'm afraid, Balthier," she choked out, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. "Not only for my life, but for all those around me."

"Oh, Ashe," she heard him whisper, and she was momentarily surprised to hear him not call her 'Princess'.

He stood and approached her. After a brief moments hesitation, he sat beside her on her large, white bed. Reaching out, he pulled her close to him, making her rest her head on his chest. His arms circled around her body, keeping her pressed against him. Ashe, again, felt stunned when she felt him lean down and plant a long yet gentle kiss on the top of her head. She allowed herself to relax into his hold, understanding that she was safe.

"We will stop this," he confidently told her. "And nobody else will be hurt. You have my word."

Ashe only wished it was so simple.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Eeehh, please leave reviews telling me how I did on the long action scene. I'm pretty terrible at writing battles, but I did try my best. Any pointers? Oh, and the violence was ABSOLUTLY nescessary. I added it because it shows how animalistic and ruthless these people are, and for another reason I cannot tell you yet. ;)

BTW, to pronounce Heyn's name, think of the front of the word "Heinous." Ah, suddenly her name fits her quite well, yes?


	15. Learning to Breathe

**Author's Note: **

To BaschLuvva- Killing Al-Cid was absolutely essential to my stories plot, and you'll see why in chapters to come. :)

Anyways, last chapter was lots of violence, so I decided to make this one lots of romance... :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Learning to Breathe_

Balthier was hunched over a table at the Whitecap, the tavern in the Balfonheim Port. In his hands rested a brew of some sorts- he wasn't sure what it was- that a pretty barmaid had placed before him. The woman had told him the drink was on the house, and he had thanked her graciously. Now, she stood by the bar, chatting with a not-so-attractive female friend and making eyes at him whenever she could. He, however, was in no mood to flirt.

For two weeks had gone by since Al-Cid's passing.

The day after his death, Balthier and Fran had left the castle. Ashe had stayed behind to conduct a funeral and mourn. Fran, whose arm needed a good deal of slow healing, headed for the Eruyt Village. She sought answers and help on Heyn, who she refused to talk about until she updated her knowledge. The only thing she told Ashe and him was that Heyn was a coward; she would only attack when cornered. Balthier was in charge of finding Penelo.

On the second day he had traveled to the ruins of Archadia. There, he sought out Basch and Larsa for help. The two men were insanely swamped with work and could not join him, and instead sent scouts out to find her. So Balthier searched alone. For the next two weeks he searched high and low yet was unable to find her.

Finally, his travels took him to the Whitecap in Balfonheim Port, where he now sat, feeling sorry for himself as he tried to ignore the barmaid's swoon filled eyes. Normally, he'd flirt until his desires were filled, but his mind was currently too locked on other things.

After spending two weeks worrying over Penelo and Fran as well as the earless Viera, he finally allowed his mind to drift onto Ashe. He wondered how she was doing, alone in her castle, suffering again with the death of a husband.

Many of the people he had encountered had heard of her loss. Most grieved along with her ("The poor Queen! Husbandless once more and again without an heir. What is Dalmasca to do?"). Yet some did poke fun at the subject ("Forget that traitor Captain three years ago, the Queen is the new king slayer!"). To the latter Balthier wished harm upon.

He wanted to go to Ashe's side and comfort her. The last time he saw her, she had been overwhelmingly sad. It was something he had never seen in her before.

And his own feelings for her made him nauseated. He wanted her, and he knew it. He wasn't sure what he should make of the situation. In the past, the girls flocked to him. All he would have to do was give a wink in a pretty girls direction and she'd be on him. But Ashe was a different breed of female. She wasn't ditzy or easy like the others. She was strong willed and smart. The challenge drove him insane.

From the corner of his eye, he saw two men approach and stand next to his table. Slowly and slyly, he glanced over and up. The men were dressed in commoners attire, and each carried a kidney shaped letter carrier draped across their chest with a thick leather strap. These were messengers, Balthier knew. And they had a message for him.

"Bunansa?" questioned the taller one quietly.

"Aye."

"Letter from her royal highness, Queen Ashelia of Dalmasca," the same man told him. The other reached into his carrier and pulled out a rolled piece of light brown paper. He handed it to Balthier.

Accepting the letter, he waited for the men to leave the tavern before he opened the letter. Fearing the worst, he worried Ashe had written him news of Penelo's death. His eyes quickly scanned over the brief letter:

* * *

_**Balthier-**_

_**I request your prompt return to the castle. I have received word of Penelo's whereabouts and have sent scouts to recover her. I must ask an important favor of you, and it must be done immediately. I expect your arrival in the nearest of futures. **_

_**Ashelia**_

* * *

****

He smirked, amused with how formal Ashe's short letter had been. Yet he was pleased she hadn't signed her letter with the word 'Queen' before her name, or signed using her whole name in its entirety. It was simply "Ashelia." His smirk grew into a smile as he reread her name. The name now instilled a calmness in him.

His curiosity was great as he wondered what she could want from him. His dream he had of her long ago flashed into his mind.

Leaving his drink, he dropped a few coins on the table for the barmaid and left the Whitecap. Outside, it was raining fiercely. Few people were present outdoors as Balthier quickly jogged the streets towards the Aerodrome, where the Strahl was parked. It was close to dark as Balthier entered the station. By the time he reached Rabanastre, the moon would be high in the night sky.

* * *

An hour after midnight found Ashe laying in her large bed, unable to sleep. Her tired mind was clogged with thoughts. Even though Al-Cid had shared her bed for only a few days, she felt lonely without him. He had been a good person, and Ashe had enjoyed his companionship immensely. Yet, like Rasler, she had not loved him.

She tried to listen to the sound of the falling rain. As a child, the pitter-patter from the water had always helped her relax. Before bed that night, she had opened her balcony doors wide in order to better hear the rumbling from the thunder and the pattering of the rain. Tonight, however, her old method failed her. She buried her face into her pillow, inhaling the sweet aroma that had been transmitted from her hair to the fabric.

Another reason sleep refused to come to her was due to her nervousness. She expected Balthier to reach her castle in the morning, and she was dreading asking him to do a favor for her. Ashe had a slight inclination that Balthier had a bit of a crush on her.

Yet the idea thrilled her, for she knew she had a small crush on him, too.

His handsome face filled her mind, and she smiled into her pillow. He was so charming and mysterious, and while she despised the typical 'ladies man', something about him touched her deeply.

The silliness of her crush amused her, for she knew nothing would ever take place between them. It was just unethical.

Ashe raised her head, her thoughts breaking as she heard to sound of a loud splash out from on her balcony. She rolled over and sat up, listening hard. She then heard what she swore was the sound of someone walking across her balcony and towards the open doors.

_Oh, Gods! What if it is Heyn, come to finish her work? Get up, foolish girl! Go for your weapon!_

Paralyzed with sudden fear, Ashe could only sit, clutching her silk blankets to her chest and stare, wide-eyed, at the balcony. Through the thin veil curtain, she could see the silhouette of a man.

Without making a sound, Ashe sprung from her warm bed and raced across her bedroom. She grabbed her katana and moved into the shadows beside her tall dresser.

Walking through the gently billowing curtains, the man stared long and hard at the empty bed. Ashe squinted in the darkness, slowly realizing that the intruder was none other than Balthier.

"You," she hissed, stepping out from her hiding place and setting her blade aside. "I almost died of fright. What on Ivalice are you doing, entering a woman's bedchamber in the middle of the night?"

"Your letter sounded urgent, Princess," he told her as she crossed the room and turned on a dim light.

As their corner of the room lit up softly, she was able to get a better look at him. He was completely soaked. Water dripped from his matted blonde hair, his weighed down clothes, and his face.

"I tried to come through the entrance, but I was halted by your ignorant guards," he explained, running a hand through his hair. "Of course, I had to find another route. Your palace walls are indeed easy to climb. Bad for you, good for intruders. You may wish to have that fixed."

"Never mind that," Ashe snapped quickly. "It is late. Please, come back in the morning."

"I'm afraid not, Princess," he told her as he took a step forward. "I am here now, so pray tell, what is this favor you ask of me?"

She turned away from him, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest.

_Such things are so improper, but they must be done. For myself..._

"I..." she began, already stumbling over her words. "I have lost yet another husband. I do not plan to remarry. I have no remaining brothers or true relatives."

_...For Dalmasca... _

"I trust you, Balthier." She forced herself to speak strongly. She looked him straight in the eye. "Even though I thought you at first a mere petty thief, and you thought I a revenge-hungry tyrant. I trust you. And you, being the only person I feel I can truly ask this of..."

Her voice trailed off. She swallowed hard, feeling his eyes burn into her with confusion.

_...For the bloodline._

"I ask you to provide me with an heir," she stated simply, as if it was an everyday question. She stood back, waiting for his reaction.

He regarded her with surprise, and then he chuckled, which angered her.

"Princess," he laughed. "This is a joke."

"I assure you, it is not," she said hotly through her teeth. She had been embarrassed before she had asked the question, and he wasn't making it any better.

Her cold stare quickly quieted him, and he raised an eye brow. "You trust me, I understand, but why a child now?"

"It has to be now," she replied. "For it would be far too scandalous for me to bear a child without a husband. Al-Cid passed only two weeks ago, so if I announce my pregnancy within a month, people will be assured it is his child. Even if it looks nothing like him, they will assume the child looks more like its mother."

He tilted his head to one side, his expression more curious than bothered. "Why me?"

"Who else could it possibly be? I will not copulate with a stranger."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this just your way of getting me to go to bed with you?"

Appalled, Ashe gasped loudly. His words stung her. "Of course not!"

"Then why not adopt a newborn orphan," he asked her, beginning to look bewildered.

"The child must be of royal blood," she told him, beginning to wonder if this had been a good idea. "It must be a descendent of the dynast-king."

"Basch is a good candidate," he told her, slicking his wet hair back against his head. "Why not him?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her silk sleeping gown, feeling her cheeks grow red. "May he forgive me, but I do not trust him as much as I do you. Besides, you and I are more alike and..."

"Or Larsa," he said, looking thoughtful as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger. "It would be a wonderful way to usher him into manhood. I'm quite sure he'd appreciate--"

"Be quiet!" Ashe interrupted, her heart pounding from humiliation. She raised her hands to her face and pushed her messy bed hair away from her face. "This is not a subject to joke about, Ffamram!"

He lowered his hand and looked at her. His face sagged with guilt. Ashe looked down at her own hands, which had begun to shake. She was beginning to get so worked up that she had begun to sweat.

Frustrated and mortified, she pushed past Balthier and quickly paced over to the open balcony and out into the storm. Her hair flattened itself to her head and neck; her night gown clung tightly to her body. She stood in the middle of the large balcony, raising her burning face to the sky. The cool, pounding rain felt good on her body and she allowed the downpour to wash away her shame.

She looked over sharply when she heard him step outside with her. The falling rains didn't appear to bring him comfort as they had for her. When he reached her side, she raised her hands and pushed him gently away from her.

"How dare you," she breathed hotly. She talked quickly and aggressively. "I asked you to do this for me as a friend. It is a great dishonor to Al-Cid, but it _must _be done. I cannot do it with just anyone. You... you are the _only _person I believe I could stand copulating with..."

She took a deep breath, watching his face fill with regret, especially when he had heard the last sentence she had spoken.

"I..." he began, but then quickly shut his mouth.

"I see I was wrong to have trusted you," she said solemnly, her anger subsiding as quickly as it had come. "Please, forget all I have said tonight."

She went to once again push past him and reenter her room when he stopped her. She felt his hand just above her elbow on her left arm. She glanced down quickly at his hand then up at his face, ignoring the rain as it stung her eyes.

Balthier pulled Ashe back and over to him, releasing his hold on her arm. Smoothly, he took the side of her neck gently into his one hand, and the middle of her back into his other. He stared down at her face, his expression regretful.

Confused by the way he held onto her, she went to pull back. His grip on her tightened slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his voice barely audible over the rain. "I didn't know how to respond to such a question."

"Balthier," she begged. "You are the best friend I have... Please, do this for me."

Her sleep deprivation was catching up to her. When she was beyond exhausted, she often found herself in a nearly drunk state; she would throw caution to the wind and do things she would never normally do.

His gaze trailed down her face and rested on her wet, quivering lips.

_He wants to kiss me, _she knew.

He seemed to come to his senses. His eyes moved away from her and his hands slowly released her small body. Yet before he could fully pull away, Ashe enclosed her own hands onto the front of his shirt collar. Closing her eyes, she pulled him down to her level and pushed her aching lips onto his. Removing her hands from his collar, she slid the one down the back of his head and left the other pinned between her chest and his.

_Ashe, what are you doing? _

After a moments hesitation, she felt him return the kiss. She partially opened her eyes to see that he had closed his, a look of serenity on his face. The kiss they shared was soft and timid, as if both partners were experiencing their first kiss and did not know how to do it. Her heart pounded viciously against her chest. All thoughts flew out of her mind as she tightened her hold on him.

Suddenly, Balthier pulled his lips from hers. She went to kiss him again but he stopped her, instead pressing his forehead against hers. They both kept their eyes closed, their mouths open as they breathed quickly. In fact, Ashe felt as if she was learning to breathe all over again. The rain increased, falling harder on them.

"I'm sorry, Ashelia," he whispered, his breath hot on her cool face. "But I cannot do as you ask."

With that, he pulled away from her and dashed to the end of the balcony near the castle wall. He disappeared over the side, climbing down and away from her.

Ashe raced over to the railing and peered down, but the darkness had absorbed him, leaving Ashe only to her confusion and fears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next time, Fran will return and we'll learn all about Heyn and her motives:)

Also, to the idea that Balthier didnt want to bang Ashe when she asked... I noticed that in the game, Balthier is known as a 'ladies man' but while he flirts, he doesnt really jump on any women. Perhaps he is all talk and no walk. :) (Kind of like Irvine who claims he is an amazing shot but then he cant pull the trigger) Besides, maybe the idea of banging Ashe just to give her a baby freaks him out. :-O

* * *


	16. A Piece of Her

**Author's Note**: Holy criz, chapter 16 already. Hope this isn't getting too long... :-/

And I've noticed some people disliked my killing of Al-Cid and Vaan. First off, I believe the killing of characters makes a story (or a game) much more real. The death of characters shows how raw and real the battle/enemy is; that it will not be a happy-go-lucky "good always triumphs over evil" sort of deal. Sometimes, the enemy does win.

Also, how old is Fran? Do you find out in the game? I don't think. I hear some people aging her around 75-100. That always seemed a little low to me... She left her village 50 years before the game, and she seems VERY wise... I'd say about 40 in Hume years. I age her in this chapter. :) If I am wrong-- and something in the game gives away her age-- PLEASE correct me so I can fix it in this chappie:)

P.S. Someone asked if Heyn was deaf, because she was 'earless'. In chapter ten, I said "Strangely, her ears appeared to be cut off just three inches above her skull." So she is not ENTIRELY earless and therefore she can still hear, but as a Viera she basically has no ears. :)

loonnnng chapter this time. :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Sixteen:** _A Piece of Her_

"I saw you with her last night."

Balthier looked up at Fran, startled by her words. He hadn't expected her to say that, nor had he expected her to have been watching him. At the present moment, which was three hours after dawn, she stood before him in the Strahl. He sat, feeling frustrated, in the passengers seat. After he had fled Ashe's balcony, Balthier had tracked back to his airship, where he found Fran waiting for him. She had been quieter than she usually was, but he had assumed it was from her voyage to her home town. Now, he understood why.

"Did you follow me," he asked.

"Never," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I returned to Rabanastre and decided to let Ashe know I had returned. As you are aware, her chamber overlooks the entry way. I looked up and saw light from her room. There, I saw you on the balcony with her. She kissed you, and you ran. You have been somber all morning, and I must ask: what did she say that made you run? I could not hear words, but I could see the emotion."

He sighed, leaning forward onto his knees. He would tell Fran; she was his most trusted friend, after all. "She asked me to _have _her in order to produce an heir."

"You turned her down?" Fran questioned, raising an eyebrow. She sounded surprised.

"Of course I did," he said as he sat up straight in his chair. "She looked frightened. I would have felt like I was taking advantage. Also, who would really want a little Balthier running around? I sure wouldn't."

Her full lips curved into a thin smile. "Are you sure it was not you who was afraid?"

He ignored her comment. "Please," he said as he stood and offered her a wide grin. "I am afraid of nothing! You should know that by now, my dear."

"You are a bad liar," she told him, laughter in her tone. "Enough. We will meet with the Queen and discuss Heyn."

"Did you learn new information?"

Fran responded by giving him a quiet look and heading for the door.

* * *

Balthier found it hard to keep his eyes off of Ashe as the three of them discussed the current situation in the castle's meeting room. He was fully attentive to Fran's words, but his eyes continuously lingered on the Queen. Ashe, for the most part, ignored Balthier and stared intensely at Fran, hugging her every word. Once did Ashe's eyes shift over to Balthier. Once she noticed he was watching her, she darted her gaze away and flushed a deep scarlet color.

Fran had much to say about Heyn:

"I knew little of her before she left the Wood. She was always in an ill mood, so my sisters and I were told never to approach her. She was quieter than the rest of our kind and had an extraordinary different personality. She seemed, and do not take offense to this, more of a Hume and so many of us feared her. She would always hunt outside our village, collecting mostly fiends but would occasionally return with a Hume or Bangaa. Her kills were always unnecessarily cruel. One day, when I was forty years of age- which would be about ten years of age for a Hume- I was being taught by an elder Viera how to wield a bow. There was suddenly an uproar in the village and we moved to see what the commotion was about. Heyn told us she had traveled to a nearby Hume town and entered the house of the village Leader in the middle of the night. Inside, she woke the Leader and his wife. Holding their children hostage, she told the Leader she would kill the children unless he would murder his wife. When at first he refused, Heyn executed the eldest child. Knowing she had no choice, the wife allowed the Leader to cut her throat. Yet Heyn, as she told us, was not satisfied. She commanded the Leader that if he did not kill himself, she would kill the children. The Hume met death from his own blade, and yet Heyn eliminated the children anyways. She cut off their heads and returned with them to the Wood, where she boasted her tale."

"How horrid!" gasped Ashe.

"We were angered by her savageness and eagerness to share her tale. As we debated her punishment, the Hume tribe that Heyn had caused grief to stormed our village. They attacked and we were forced to defend ourselves. A few recognized Heyn and because we had stripped her of her weapons, she was left defenseless. From my hiding place with the other young ones, we watched as three Hume's managed to hold her down while another Hume hacked at Heyn with his blade. She lost her ears and was about to lose her limbs when I, along with another young Viera, took our bows and shot them. While they managed to kill many of us, not a single Hume left the Wood alive. After the battle, Heyn was banished from the Wood, and Viera never more allowed to venture away. The Wood was angered by Heyn and the pain she had caused."

"So that is why they are so strict about Viera who leave," Ashe said.

"One of the many reasons," Fran admitted. "Years passed, and we heard nothing of Heyn. The year before I left the Wood, word arrived that she had been killed in battle. We were relieved. I fear that when I returned to the Wood these past few weeks, my kind has learned nothing of Heyn. To them, she is still dead."

"Why is she so evil," Balthier asked.

"I do not know," Fran said, lowering her head in shame. "I am told she was cruel and evil the moment she took her first breath."

"I don't care why she is this way," Ashe said fiercely. "She murdered Vaan and Al-Cid, and most likely countless others. She must be stopped."

"I agree with the Queen," Balthier nodded. "Any idea where she would be next?"

"My guess is the castle in the Sandsea," Fran replied. "She has been there twice, and most definitely has made it her home all these years."

"So we attack now, yes?" Balthier moved to stand, but Fran waved her hand for him to remain sitting.

"It does not appear that she leaves the castle," Fran said thoughtfully. "We wait for Penelo's return before we plan our move."

"Yes," Ashe agreed. "I have received word that my scouts have found her and are returning with her back to my castle."

Balthier sighed and slumped low into his chair, not keen to the idea of lying low for the time being. "And wait we shall."

Fran stood from her chair and glanced down at Balthier. He looked up at her, becoming confused when she gave him a sly wink from her right eye. Turning, she nodded to Ashe. "Forgive my leave, but I must rest. I received none during my travel."

Turning, Fran took long strides on her long legs towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around and nodded to the pair who remained sitting. Her eyes flickered momentarily on Ashe.

"Your Highness," Fran stated, being overly formal. "Balthier's answer is yes."

_Fran! Why you--!_

Fran cast a long, clever gaze at Balthier and then vanished out the door.

Feeling mortified, Balthier sank lower into his chair. His answer was certainly _not _a yes. Yet as he thought about it, his embarrassment faded and gave way to excitement. He was definitely attracted enough to Ashe to be intimate with her, and he was sure she would be absurdly pleasurable. _Why, with that I'm-Queen-So-I'm-In-Charge bossy attitude of hers, she probably would be just as dominant in the bedroom, _he thought wickedly to himself. _I'm sure she would give me a ride I'd never forget._

_So why not do as she requests? I would have no responsibilities to the child- if she even becomes pregnant at all. I would be able to know I entered royalty. That is surely something few can claim. _His heart swelled with enthusiasm as he continued to mentally explore the option. _I would be able to know that even for a few moments in time, Ashe was mine and I was hers. That I will have a piece of her forever. That, deep down, she truly cares for me as I care for her. And perhaps, we could in someway, be together. Happy._

He glanced up and saw Ashe staring at him quizzingly, her soft hair hanging in her eyes. His heart burned inside his chest.

_Gods help me, I cannot do it. I would rather not have her at all than only be able to be with her once. I... this is not like me. I am not weak like this. I am not a sap. I've never allowed a woman to captivate me like this. Gods help me. Snap out of it, Balthier!_

"What was she referring to," Ashe demanded, her voice low and cold.

Balthier was surprised by the anger in her voice. He decided it best to come clean with her. "I mentioned our conversation last night."

Ashe lurched forward quickly in her chair, slamming her hands loudly against the table that separated them, causing Balthier to jump. "How dare you tell that to others!"

Balthier saw his visions of a happily-ever-after vanish. "Excuse me?"

"I made it clear to you last night," she fumed. "That nobody was to know of this. That the child would be known as Al-Cids. Do you understand what a scandal it would be if people found out the heir to the throne was the son of a _thief_? Who else have you told!?"

"Nobody!" Balthier yelled out, annoyed. "Do you really expect Fran to tell a soul? Calm down, Princess!"

"Ugh!" Ashe stood sharply from her chair. She paced back and forth across the meeting room while Balthier tried to think of a way to escape.

She stopped with a sigh. Folding her hands across her stomach, she looked hopefully at him. "But your answer is a yes?"

_I will kill you, Fran...!_

"Fran believes I should," he said carefully, fearful to anger Ashe again. "I... I cannot..."

"Fine."

Before the word had fully escaped her lips, Ashe vanished in the direction that Fran had gone.

* * *

Five hours had dragged by, and it was late afternoon when Penelo had burst into tears the moment she entered the meeting room in which Fran, Ashe, and Balthier waited. Her clothing was tattered and dirty, her straight blonde hair speckled with mud, and her face bruised. The scouts that had escorted her in the room were commanded by the Queen to fetch water and towels. Penelo tried to hide her face from her friends but failed. Balthier helped her to a chair while Ashe received the water and towels from her scouts. Dabbing the fabric into the chilled water, she began to dab away the mud from Penelo's face. By this time, Penelo had managed to quiet her sobs and now stared guiltily down at her lap.

"They told me that Lord Al-Cid was killed while you guys tried to find me," she muttered, closing her red-rimmed eyes. "It's all my fault."

She pulled her head from Ashe's grasp and pushed the towel aside. She stared up at the Queen, her mouth hanging open and her eyes pleading. "Ashe, can you ever forgive me?"

Ashe returned Penelo's gaze, biting her lip and unsure what to say. A long moment passed where everyone remained silent, peering at Ashe with curiosity, wondering what she would say. Indeed, had Penelo never fled and sought revenge, Al-Cid would be alive.

Ashe simply began to wipe the mud away once more. "What has happened to you?"

Penelo again pushed Ashe's hands away. "I went to the castle, you know, the one where Vaan died. I found a Viera on the second floor. She was... Oh, it was terrible! She was disfiguring the bodies of all those people we fought! She saw me and I went to attack her, but she told me I couldn't die yet... that I still had to fulfill my purpose. I don't know why she let me live. She had several guards capture me and take me away. They took me to The Black Forest in Rozarrian lands where they abandoned me. I found my way out and to a nearby town."

"Strange," Balthier noted, putting his hands on his hips. "Heyn has showed no mercy thus far. Why wouldn't she kill Penelo?"

"Is Heyn the name of that Viera?" Penelo questioned, sniffling back tears.

Fran knelt down beside Penelo and placed a hand on the younger woman's knee. She studied Penelo for a moment, her expression full of suspicion. "Penelo, Heyn wrote a message using the fingers of the deceased guards. It said, 'protect Larsa, destroy Ashelia'. Does this have any meaning to you? Perhaps you are to be protected as well?"

"I don't know," Penelo exclaimed. She stood from her chair, her face filling with rage. "All I know is that Heyn killed Vaan and Al-Cid. We have to destroy her."

"Is Heyn still at the castle?" Ashe questioned aloud.

Penelo's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot! Heyn told me to stay in The Black Forest, and that she would come for me soon. I imagine she's probably there."

"Then we leave at dawn," Ashe commanded, looking determined.

"Can I ask you something?" Penelo turned to Ashe. "Can I not go along? If I go... my desire for revenge will only go against good judgment. I need to stay away."

"Of course," Ashe said sympathetically. She offered Penelo a small smile. "We will send you to Archadia where Basch and Larsa will look after you."

Penelo thanked Ashe by giving her a long hug and another 'I'm sorry'. She quickly excused herself, claiming to want to reach Archadia by sundown, and left the room. Ashe turned to the sky pirates and sighed deeply. Yet Ashe was confused when she saw a dark expression on Fran's tanned face. Ashe instantly questioned this, and Fran shook her head grimly.

"She was lying," Fran announced.

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"How did she know Heyn murdered Vaan and Al-Cid?" Fran asked. "Perhaps someone told her, but I do not believe that. She also cried only when entering the room, and she does not wish to go to The Black Forest with us. I touched her knee and looked her in the eyes. I can tell you that it was not Penelo."

Balthier rubbed at his chin. "I fear Fran is right. I noticed something amiss as well. The Black Forest is a trap. We shouldn't go."

"We should," Ashe protested. "If we go in thinking it will be a trap, perhaps we can avoid it. We need to do _something_, we cannot just keep waiting and wondering. We have to find a way to help Penelo."

"She is right," Fran nodded in agreement. "We will go at dawn, as originally planned. Besides, should we not, Penelo would only know we were not fooled. That could be potentially devastating."

_The Black Forest_, Ashe thought. _In Rozarrian territory. Not a soul lives there, fiend and friend alike. We must be careful._

The three of them sat around the table and proceeded in coming up with a plan.

* * *

Midnight found Balthier standing at the base of the castle and looking up. A few stories above lay Ashe's bedroom, and Balthier could distinctly see a light on from inside. The Queen was still awake. Balthier was quite enjoying any moment he could spend alone with her, and they would be spending the next few days with Fran. He figured this was his last chance for a while to be with just her. He knew she was still angry with him, and he had to apologize to her.

He also had to explain to her why he could not do as she asked.

Hearing footsteps to his right, he realized a castle guard was making his rounds inspecting the outside of the building. Quickly, Balthier grabbed at pieces of brick which protruded from the castle walls and began to climb. As he moved up, he chuckled to himself, still amused about how easy it was to enter the Queen's bedroom.

When he was close enough to the balcony, he kept one hand on a brick and reached out with the other. Grabbing the smooth, marble railing, Balthier kicked his feet from the wall and onto the outside of the floor. He then carefully swung his legs, one at a time, over the railing. Safe on the balcony, he peered inside the bedroom. Ashe had again left the doors open, for it was a warm night. The thin veil curtain blew gently inwards from the warm breeze. Balthier could see Ashe sitting at a table in the middle of her room, hunched over and frantically scribbling out a letter.

Taking a deep breath, Balthier pushed past the curtain and stepped inside her room. Upon hearing footsteps, Ashe let out a low gasp and glanced up. When she saw the intruder was Balthier, she shook her head and bent back down to her letter.

"Are we making a habit of these little visits," she questioned as she continuously wrote on the paper before her. "Where you sneak into my bedchamber late at night?"

"I do quite enjoy them," he joked, putting his hands behind his back and smugly walking towards her. "I'm afraid we need to talk, Princess. ...What is that you are writing?"

"A letter to Larsa," Ashe explained. She sighed and set aside her pen and rubbed at her eyes. "I am explaining to him that we fear Penelo is not who she seems, and that we have gone to The Black Forest."

"Good idea," he nodded. He scanned the room slowly, waiting for Ashe to seal the letter. As he looked, his eyes rested on a portrait that hung on the wall just to the right of Ashe's large bed. Balthier was curious and bored as he waited, and so he slyly walked over to get a better look. The portrait was of a woman who resembled Ashe an extraordinary amount, with the exception that her hair was sheer black.

He could hear Ashe approaching behind him. He turned to face her, running his eyes quickly down her body. She wore a long, soft looking black robe that was tied loosely by a single piece of fabric around her waist. Balthier couldn't tell if she wore anything under the robe.

"That is my father's mother," Ashe explained, staring past Balthier at the picture. "My father's father is on the other side of my bed."

"You resemble her," Balthier told her.

"So I am told by countless people," Ashe nodded. Her eyes darted from the picture and onto Balthier's face. "Why have you come here tonight?"

"I need to make you understand that you must look for your heir elsewhere," he told her.

Ashe looked annoyed. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head aside.

"I can give you my reasons," Balthier told her weakly. It was a sensitive topic, and he felt bad about hurting her.

She looked at him, and he was shocked to see her grin widely. She took a step towards him. "Balthier, you understand that I need an heir. You understand that I need this heir for the bloodline, for Dalmasca. Right?"

"Yes."

She unfolded her arms and let one rest at her side while the other toyed with the tassel that held her robe closed. Balthier swallowed hard, unsure of what she planned. Ashe took another step towards him.

"You know me by now," she said, staring hard at him, still grinning from ear to ear. "You know how determined I can be. You know that I will fight until I have what I want. Right?"

This time he didn't answer her. As she moved closer to him, her other hand moved up her side and to her chest. She gently and seductively touched her exposed collar bone.

_Oh, Gods..._

She took another step towards him, and he responded by backing up. When his back hit the wall, he looked down and sighed.

"Ashe, what do you want from me?" He glanced back up and waited for her response. When she didn't reply, he moved to sidestep her.

Only she was ready for his attempt to escape. She placed her hands on his chest and forcefully pushed him back against the wall. Keeping her hands where they were, she pressed her body against his. She gazed up at him, her eyelids heavy and half closed. Her smile had vanished and was replaced by a sexy pout. She took her left hand off of his chest and ran it down his side. Even through his shirt he could feel the warmth of her touch. He shivered, causing Ashe to again smile.

"If you truly did not want to," she whispered, her breath hot on his face. "You wouldn't have come back in the middle of the night. You would have stayed away."

Well, she had him there. He _did _want her. But he didn't want to have her under such circumstances.

"Ashe, please," he pleaded- nearly begged.

She leaned her face up and pressed her lips softly against his. Her lips were as warm as her skin, and Balthier found himself closing his eyes. Yet he did not kiss her back. When she sensed this, she took his lower lip in between her teeth and bit down slowly and tenderly, as if his lip was an exquisite piece of rare fruit that needed to be enjoyed gradually. The sensation nearly drove him wild, and he felt his heart begin to pound furiously inside his chest. After a long moment, Ashe released his lip, and her tongue darted out and playfully hit his lip. He let out a low sigh.

_Gods...!_

Opening his eyes, he saw her pull her face back an inch and wait for his response. He swallowed hard. Dizzy with desire, he glanced at the bed that lay only a foot to his left. It seemed to pulse, begging him to push Ashe down and take his pleasure. He glanced back at Ashe.

She was not becoming frustrated by his lack of motion, for she could tell how close she was to breaking him. She leaned forward again, kissing him softly again. This time she slid her tongue into his waiting mouth, running it first across his teeth and then against his tongue. As she did so, she moved her hand from his waist and down to his belt. She stuck the tip of her index finger under his waistband, and ran it slowly horizontally against his skin.

Letting out a groan, he grabbed Ashe by her shoulders and forced her two feet away from him. Breathing hard, he lowered his head and stared her in the eyes. She stared back, her eyes pleading with him.

"Balthier," she whispered, his name hanging on her lips in an enticing way.

He again glanced at the bed, feeling near weak in the knees.

_Should I? It is not too late... I can still make for the exit._

Closing his eyes, he thought quickly to himself. Then he made his choice.

**Author's Note**: Aaahh, I'm not satisfied at all with this chappie. I'll most likely reedit it and repost it at a later date. :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really keep me going!


	17. This Restlessness Inside

**Author's Note**: Aaaahhh there are sexual situations in this chapter, so be warned. But um... I don't think it constitutes a 'M' rating. :\

This chapter- and its fluff- is dedicated to Wakamoley, who may just be the most awesome person ever. If you haven't read "The Leading Lady" yet, please go to her profile now. :) It puts my work to shame.

--

_Sometimes the world is anything but romantic. And sometimes, that's all it is_.

--

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_This Restlessness Inside_

Keeping his hands on her shoulders, Balthier's eyes darted from the bed, to Ashe, to the balcony entrance. As he laid his eyes to rest on the Queen, he looked at her hard. She was breathing heavily, her hair hanging seductively in her face, her own eyes boring deep into his. They seemed to plead with him. But more than that, he could tell that they yearned for him. As he looked at her intensely, he could tell that Ashe did indeed want _him_.

_For the sake of having a child, true, _he thought hungrily. _Yet she wants this because it is me. She wants me._

Yet, as always, he was unsure. Once again he glanced at the exit and pondered escape.

_I always run. My whole life I have spent running. It needs to stop._

Ashe pulled herself from his grasp, looking both frightened and determined. As Balthier let his arms drop to his sides, she was on him again. Pushing him towards the wall again, he felt her lips on his. This time her kiss was not slow and alluring; it was now filled with hunger and longing. Her eyes were closed and she reached up with her hands and entwined them into his short blonde hair. Tugging roughly, she again nibbled at his lip. This time he couldn't resist her enticing lure. Opening his mouth slightly, he latched his own teeth onto her lower lip. Ashe uttered a single, erotic moan.

The sound filled Balthier's ears and seemed electric, managing to shake him to the core. He felt all logical thoughts vanish from his mind as his animal instincts kicked into overdrive. Letting out a low grunt, Balthier grabbed Ashe around her waist and pushed gently yet deliberately onto the bed. Now, she laid on her back, her hands once again toying with her robe's tassel. As he approached and looked down at her, she let out a heavenly sigh.

Balthier noticed he had removed his vest and white undershirt before he even realized it. Standing there, with the warm air hitting his exposed flesh and Ashe eyeing him, he grinded his teeth together with anticipation. Pulling himself onto the bed, he hovered over Ashe, who instantly reached her hands up and ran her fingertips down his lean yet muscular chest. He shivered at her contact. His animal instinct still kicked in, he grabbed both of her hands with his left and forced them above her head. Ashe seemed to enjoy him pinning her down, and she arched her back slightly beneath him. With his right hand, Balthier yanked savagely at the robe's tassel, not wanting to bother trying to untie the loose knot. Once it was untied he pulled the robe aside, exposing her nude body. He took a long moment to take in her beauty. Her smooth, milky skin and her sensuous curves nearly undid him. He finally raised his eyes to her face, noting that she was nervous as she waited for a response from his view.

Finally able to collect his thoughts, he decided to give her a good one.

"Ashe," he whispered, catching her eyes with his and holding them. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

She didn't say anything; she didn't need to. Her eyes said it all. Like a moth to the flame, he pulled his body onto hers. Closing his eyes, he kissed her.

* * *

Fran stood, leaning against the castle walls directly below Ashe's bedroom. Not long ago, Balthier had snuck out from the Strahl, where they were spending the night. Curious, she had followed the unsuspecting sky pirate. She wasn't surprised when she saw him climb the walls and pull himself over Ashe's balcony. Fran found herself deeply amused by the whole scenario. Balthier had claimed to her that he didn't want Ashe; that he didn't want to give her an heir. But Fran knew better. She had watched them carefully in the past when they were on their way to gain Ashe's crown back. When Ashe hadn't been looking, Balthier had always snuck in glances in her direction. As was the opposite true: Ashe was always trying to eye up Balthier.

Fran found it ludicrous that the two had never before admitted their feelings. She wanted nothing more than for them to divulge in their feelings for each other, so she would no longer have to bear witness to them secretly eyeing each other like silly school children.

Fran was not the type to involve herself in others affairs, but she found this situation both pathetic and ridiculous. Should Balthier try to leave Ashe's room without fulfilling both his and Ashe's desires, Fran would drag him back up there herself.

Fran tilted her head to the sky. A Viera's hearing was very keen, and therefore she had no trouble hearing the sounds of three distinct pleasure-filled moans. Two had come from the throat of Ashe, while one had come from Balthier.

Satisfied, Fran smiled to herself then headed back to the Strahl.

* * *

He laid next to her, breathing hard. They both rested on their backs, staring up at the white ceiling. His heart rate was slowly decreasing back to its normal speed, and his body gradually relaxed. A long minute passed between them where neither spoke. Each tried to gather their thoughts and make sense of their new relationship with each other.

The deed was done. It had been as awkward as Hell initially: both of them bumped their heads together on several occasions, and they had trouble fitting into each other at first. At one point, Ashe looked so embarrassed Balthier wondered if he should stop completely and try to start over. Yet once Balthier had understood Ashe's momentum, and she his, things went smoothly.

Balthier now struggled to come up with some witty remark to lighten the mood, but his brain must have been running low on blood, for he remained silent. Unsure what to do, he sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed. As he scanned the room for where he had thrown his clothes- _my Gods, they are across the room!_- he felt a cool hand on the middle of his back. Turning his head slightly, he saw Ashe sit up as well, drawing the blankets up to her chin as if she needed to hide from him.

"I'll be going, then," he told her in a low whisper. "Fran will be wondering where I have run off to at such a late hour."

"No," he heard her protest. "Stay. Please? Just for a little while."

He fully turned his head to look at her now. Her face was expressionless. He stated, "I thought you would kick me out once you finished with me."

She pulled her hand from his back. "Please, lie with me for a while."

Hesitating briefly, Balthier pulled himself under the covers with Ashe and laid back down, once again staring at the ceiling. Ashe rested down onto her elbows, looking over at Balthier as if she expected him to say something.

He cleared his throat. "I assume this will be the only time for this sort of thing?"

"Of course not," she said, genuinely looking surprised by his words. "I assure you, it takes more than one time to become pregnant. As I mentioned before, I have a month to announce that I am with child. We shall do this many more times before the month is out."

Balthier wasn't sure if he was excited or frightened by this. "So I see." He paused for a moment, then turned to her and asked, "Why is it you wished me to stay?"

She bit her lower lip, suddenly looking nervous. She played with her fingernails. "I trust you..."

"Yes, we established that long ago."

"Do not tell anyone, for I..." she took a deep breath. "I like to maintain a regal and straight composure around all others. The only person I have ever let my wall down to was, well, Rasler. Yet I can let it down with you, can't I? We have just shared the most intimate of intimate situations, after all."

"And here I assumed you thought of this as an every day occurrence."

She smirked, giving him an annoyed glance. "I shouldn't even be surprised that you make jokes during times like these."

"You know that is what you like best about me," he grinned back at her.

She ignored his comment. Instead, she lowered her head so that her blonde hair fell into her face. "Balthier, I'm scared. What is to come of me?"

He rolled over, his whole body facing her. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"I feel like there is this intense restlessness inside of me," she explained, her hair still shadowing her face. She said nothing more, leaving Balthier feeling confused.

Sighing deeply, Ashe shuffled over in the bed until she was pressed up against Balthier. They still laid on their sides. Reaching out with her arms, she pulled him close to her, curling herself up in his warmth. Taking the hint, Balthier wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her face into his chest

"I never would have expected you to be so soft inside that hard shell you put up," he whispered softly, his mouth on the top of her head. "You have changed so much since we defeated Vayne."

"As have you," she replied. "I thought you to be the kind to have me then walk away."

He smiled at her comment. "That is where you are wrong, Princess. I haven't changed. I was always like this, you just never knew it."

* * *

Ashe opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring in through the windows in her bedroom. Tired from her lack of sleep, she yawned quickly then buried her head deep into her pillow. _Today_, she thought_. I will sleep in for once. _

Yet quickly did she realize that she and her friends had made plans to travel to The Black Forest. They had planned to leave at dawn, and it was already way past morning hours. Ashe sat up with a start. The blankets fell away from her chest and exposed her flesh, and suddenly she remembered that she was not alone in her bed. Glancing over, she saw Balthier watching her with groggy eyes.

"Did I just wake you," she questioned, clearing her throat. "Or have you been awake for awhile?"

"You just practically leapt from the bed," he replied. "I would have slept all day had it not been for you."

"We must be going," Ashe said quickly.

Looking around, she took note that her robe had been tossed carelessly to the floor the night before. She quickly slid from the bed and pulled it down before Balthier could indulge in seeing her body in the full daylight. Even though she knew she shouldn't care, she was still shy and afraid of him witnessing her every curve and imperfection. Balthier, the cocky bastard that he was, sprung from bed and walked leisurely across the room towards his clothes. Ashe quickly turned her back to him, feeling it appropriate to give him privacy.

He laughed at her turned back. "I believe it is too late to be modest, Princess."

"Still," she replied, clutching her robe tightly closed. "I respect your privacy."

"As you wish."

They dressed quickly. Once they finished, Balthier went to head for the balcony, but Ashe stopped him. Opening her bedroom door, she quickly poked her head out. Seeing no guards visible, she ushered Balthier to follow her from the room. Together, they made their way down the hall and stairs. Neither of them spoke; there was really nothing to say. In the grand entry way, they found Fran sitting patiently in a visitor's chair.

"Fran, dearest," Balthier called to her, smoothly sliding into the seat beside her. "I hope you did not miss my company last night."

She ignored him and glanced at Ashe, her large eyes seeming to test her.

"Good morning," Ashe said politely.

"So it seems," Fran stated to her with a sly grin. Her eyes swung back and forth between Ashe and Balthier.

Ashe secured her katana tightly onto her back, trying her best to disregard Fran's comment. "I pray the Strahl is ready, for we are already late in leaving."

"She is all set," Fran spoke, standing and stretching her long legs.

Ashe nodded to the two sky pirates. "Last night I informed my most trusted council where we are to be going. When we reach The Black Forest, we are to radio and announce our arrival. We are to also check in by dusk. Should we fail to, many of my guards will be ushered in to find us."

They nodded, nonverbally approving of her decision. Ashe briefly wondered if they disliked her making plans without them, but the thought was quickly erased from her mind. She was Queen, after all, and was used to telling people what to do.

* * *

The imposter Judge Gabranth eyed Penelo warily as she hugged Larsa tightly in her arms. The young girl smiled wildly, her eyes closed, as she hugged Larsa. Yet Basch, who was facing Penelo's face and Larsa's back, found her smile rather suspicious. Her grin seemed too intense- too _phony_- to be a real smile.

He quickly tossed the thought aside when Penelo released Larsa and gave a friendly wave to Basch. She was hurting, he knew, and perhaps her artificial attitude came from her wish to move on and allow others to stop worrying about her.

Penelo explained to them that Ashe had sent her here.

"I fear something is wrong with Ashe," she told them, her voice low and apprehensive. "I returned to her castle, and she immediately sent me here. She was acting _very _strange. In the room with her was a Viera who had very little left of her ears. They seemed very friendly to each other, but I thought the Viera seemed mean."

Basch and Larsa both snapped their heads up at the same time.

"Do you know who murdered Vaan," quipped Larsa.

Penelo's expression grew dark. The subject was obviously still a touchy topic for her. "No. Who is it?"

"Fran, Balthier, and the Lady Ashe came into contact with the earless Viera," Larsa explained to his friend. "She murdered Al-Cid and admitted to murdering Vaan. Penelo, if what you say is true, than the Queen is conspiring with Vaan's murderer."

"The Queen would never do such a thing," Basch protested, finally finding his voice.

_The idea that her Highness is conversing with such a criminal is absurd,_ Basch thought in disbelief. _Penelo must have seen incorrectly._

"She was," Penelo told him, narrowing her eyes. "What should we do?"

"I shall send for her," Larsa exclaimed, hurrying to one of the three entrances to the temporary building in which he and Basch lived until Archadian's reconstruction was complete. "I will say it is a dire emergency and that she _must _come at once."

As Larsa left the room, Basch excused himself as well. "I must follow. For his safety, you understand."

Just before Basch left, he glanced once again at Penelo. Something was amiss; this much he knew. He shut the door behind him, leaving Penelo alone inside.

* * *

Penelo hummed merrily to herself as she waited for the two men to return. She strolled across the room and took a seat in the corner. As she waited, she heard one of the other doors open, and in strolled a messenger, brandishing the official symbol of Dalmasca. A guard had let him in, Penelo knew. The man opened his pouch and set a sealed envelope on the table that rested in the middle of the room. This was Larsa's private chamber, the man knew, and that Larsa would find this letter. Turning- and without knowing Penelo was present- he left.

Curious, the blonde girl quickly made her way to the table. The letter was sealed with the official red seal of Ashelia B'Nargin herself. There was small, neat writing on the front of the envelope. Penelo quickly read it:

_**To the Emperor Larsa Solidor-**_

_**I beg you to read immediately.**_

_**This letter concerns that of Penelo.**_

Penelo grated her teeth in anger, snatching the envelope from the table. As she prepared to rip it to shreds, she heard Larsa and Basch returning. Quickly, she stashed the crumpled letter into the front of her red pants.

Larsa and Basch entered, none the wiser that Penelo had removed any warning they had that Penelo was up to no good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not too much new stuff in this chapter, sorry! But... The Black Forest is up next. More answers revealed. Yay! 


	18. The Reluctant Choice

**Author's Note:** I know it took me like a week to update, but Spring Break ended and I had to go back to college and class. Blah. Anyways, I thank everyone SO much for reading and reviewing this. It means a lot to me. :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Eighteen**: _The Reluctant Choice_

The forest seemed to stretch endlessly before them. Tall, black trees lined the dark sky. Not a sound was heard in the air. Fran, Balthier, and Ashe stood before the looming forest, sizing up their destination before they entered.

"A great battle had occurred over a thousand years ago in this forest between two Hume kingdoms," Fran told them as she stepped to the edge of the forest. "Who won matters not. The Hume's destroyed all life in this forest."

Ashe, who had wondered towards a tree while Fran had talked, reached out and placed her palm against its decayed bark. It felt cool under her skin.

"Why leave it standing," she questioned. "Why not tear it down so life can begin anew?"

Fran eyed the sky above. "The ground is said to be cursed. Also, Rozarria claims to leave it as a reminder of what can come from war."

"Yet history somehow repeated itself," Balthier noted sarcastically, referring to Rozarria's war with Archadia. "We will never learn, will we?"

Ashe removed her hand from the tree. Keeping her hands gripped tightly on her katana, she stepped forward into the forest. The cold ground crunched loudly beneath her feet. As she went to move on, she felt Balthier's hand on the crook of her arm, pulling her back. She turned to look at him.

"I will go first," he told her as he scanned the darkness before them.

"I do not require your protection," Ashe told him, feeling annoyed since she had proven her strength in the past.

" _'Destroy Ashelia'_," he reminded her of the message in the castle.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Suit yourself."

Balthier nodded slightly and looked to Fran, who took her place behind Ashe. Together, they walked forward cautiously into the Black Forest. They kept their eyes peeled for enemies despite, as Fran had said, the woods being lifeless. Ashe soon found herself wondering if it had been a mistake in coming. Perhaps Penelo had been wrong in telling them to come here, or perhaps she wanted Ashe away from her kingdom.

If possible, three hours into their slow and steady journey, the woods grew darker. The three of them found themselves squinting in order to see ahead of them. Balthier came to a halt, and Ashe and Fran stopped with him.

"Why have we stopped?" Ashe questioned.

Balthier quickly shushed her, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly. For a long moment he didn't move.

Finally, he relaxed and shrugged. "I thought I heard something. It sounded like a growl."

Ashe's heart skipped a beat inside her chest. The darkness and eerie silence gave her chills, and the idea of something growling at them frightened her. She kept her face emotionless, not wanting the others to know of her fear.

"I am sure Fran would have heard," she said out loud, more for herself then to him.

"Indeed," Fran agreed with her, looking alert.

"We press on," Ashe commanded. She took a step forward past Balthier.

Yet no sooner did her foot touch the ground did she feel the earth vanish from beneath her. Letting out a startled cry, Ashe quickly realized the ground had given out from under her. In an instant, she plummeted. Nevertheless, her reflexes were sharp, and she dropped her weapon and shot her hands out. Managing to grasp onto a root that protruded out an inch below the surface of the hole in which she fell, she looked below her. Her legs dangled beneath her but she couldn't see them. It was so dark that the blackness seemed to swallow her from the waist down.

Feeling a hand wrap around her left wrist, she looked up and saw Balthier peering cautiously down at her from above.

"I told you to let me go first," he scolded, his face calm.

She saw him scoot closer to the small entry way of the hole. He grabbed her other wrist.

"Can you find foot holding?" he asked.

She kicked her legs around wildly but was unable to reach anything. She hook her head at him.

"Alright, Princess," he told her. "I'm going to pull you up."

Ashe went to reply, but felt her body tense up and her voice catch in her throat when she felt long, bony fingers wrap around her right ankle. Gasping, she struggled to see what was holding onto her, but it was far too dark. As Balthier began to pull her to the surface, the hand tightened fiercely around her ankle.

"Balthier!" she shouted out. "_Something _has grabbed me from below!"

No sooner did these words escape Ashe's lips when she felt the creature enclose its other hand around her left ankle. Her fear growing, she kicked frantically, trying to fling the beast away from her. Yet her efforts were in vain, and she felt the creature slide its hand up her leg then clasp it around her thigh. It repeated this act with its other hand. Ashe realized in terror that the foul beast was _climbing _her. She yelled this to her friends, and saw Fran suddenly hover over the hole, her bow raised and ready to shoot.

A high-pitched growl sounded as the surprisingly lightweight beast climbed, and Ashe kicked at it frightfully. Her feet contacted something hard, and the creature slid the claws on its fingers deep into Ashe's leg.

Ashe let out a yelp and fell lifeless in the creature's grasp, afraid it would rip her to shreds if she kicked it again. Balthier once more went to pull Ashe up, but the creature hissed when he did so. It enclosed her waist within its arms, and as its face slowly emerged into the light, they were able to see its hideousness.

Its ghastly white, elongated head was the length of Ashe's torso. Eyes so deep-set that it appeared blind stared up at her face. Its large mouth opened, revealing its full set of short yet razor sharp teeth, and it released another growl.

"Ashe!" Fran yelled out. "Move your head!"

Ashe pulled her head back as far as she could, struggling to give Fran a target as the creature continued to climb up her resisting body. The hairless creature seemed to know Fran's plan, for it quickly twisted itself around Ashe's body and was now on her back, using her as a shield. As it reached up and placed its bony, long fingered hands on her shoulders, Ashe felt Balthier let go of her hands. He readied his pole and aimed it at the creature's head.

The beast had other plans, however, and Ashe felt it sink its jagged teeth into the soft flesh on the side of her neck.

Ashe let out a pained, frightened shriek and heard Balthier let out an angry cry. Balthier shoved his weapon forward and its point pierced the right eye of the monster. With the things last breath, it burrowed its teeth deeper into her neck.

Pain caused Ashe to loose her grip on the root, and before she knew it, she was plunging away from the surface and her friends.

The dead creature tumbled down with her, its fangs still lodged in her flesh.

* * *

Basch studied Penelo carefully as him, her, and Larsa sat at the tacky little wooden table in the center of the small room. The building was a mere two stories and contained a bathing room, three small bedrooms, a kitchen, and two small meeting rooms. It was constructed to be the Emperor's home until the Archadian castle was reconstructed (progress was now approximately 50 complete).

As the three of them shared tea in one of the meeting rooms, Basch kept his gaze hard on Penelo. The young woman did indeed seem different. She had been with them for only a few hours, but Basch was a clever man and quickly picked up on her strange vibes.

Penelo sat far too close to Larsa, and Basch did not like this. His left hand remained in his pocket of her more carefree, non-Judge outfit, where he held tightly onto a Sleeping Herb in case Penelo tried to pull something.

Basch was sweating. His bad feeling was too much for him. His intuition did wonders for him. Quickly he asked Larsa if he could speak to his old comrade alone. Larsa, taking his cup of warm tea with him, abandoned the room and left the two alone.

"I will be straight forward," Basch said sharply as he stared at her. "If you are up to something, I demand to know what it is."

Penelo calmly sipped her beverage. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Basch leaned forward sharply in his chair. "Penelo!"

The blonde girl hesitated briefly, then set her tea aside. Folding her hands on the table, she stared Basch directly in the eye. " _'Protect Larsa_' "

He stared back at her, matching her intensity. "As I have."

" _'Destroy Ashelia'_."

Basch shook his head at her. "And that part needs to be forgotten."

"It's already been done."

Basch froze, his eyes widening. "What has been done?"

Penelo coolly retrieved her tea and didn't reply.

Basch stood, his heart thudding against his chest. He walked over to the side of Penelo's chair. "What has been done, Penelo?"

When again she didn't respond, Basch grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and yanked her from her chair. Gasping, Penelo's tea cup fell from her hands and crashed to the floor, spilling both liquid and shard of glass around them.

"What has been done to Ashe?" Basch demanded, his face close to hers. He was breathing heavily, and Penelo stared at him coldly.

"Heyn demanded it," Penelo told him in a monotone voice. Her face lost all expression. "Destroy the Queen, protect the Emperor. I was given this charge. I sent the Queen away. She has most likely succumbed to death by now. I must protect the Emperor. He is important and must be saved."

_Ashelia...! What has she done to you!?_

The door behind Basch opened, and he heard Larsa enter and let out a gasp. Quickly, Larsa raced over to Basch, placing his white gloved hands onto Basch's arms. Basch only tightened his grip on Penelo's shoulders.

"Judge Gabranth!" Larsa spoke sternly. "Release Penelo at once!"

"This is not Penelo, your Majesty," Basch told him, not taking his eyes away from Penelo. "She has admitted to attempting to murder the Queen, and believes she has succeeded."

Larsa narrowed his eyes in confusion. He glanced to the girl. "Is this true?"

Penelo had regained her expressions and looked terrified. "Of course not! Why would I ever do that? Ashe is my friend!"

"Release her, Basch."

Letting out an angry grunt, Basch listened to Larsa and pushed Penelo away from him. Turning, he faced his back to them, biting his lip and thinking hard.

_I must go find the Queen and make sure she is alive and safe. Yet I cannot leave his Highness to this imposter Penelo. She said she must protect him, but perhaps she would only deliver him to Heyn. _

He faced them once more. Penelo hid herself sheepishly behind Larsa, who stared at him suspiciously.

Behind him, Penelo winked at Basch.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Ashe felt her whole body pound from pain. She lay on her side, her arm bent uncomfortably beneath her body. A small amount of light filled her vision. She raised her head and winced. Sitting up, she raised her hand to her neck and felt blood oozing from the bite mark. Something was lodged into her neck. Flinching with pain, she yanked the object from her skin and held it before her eyes. It was a sharp fang from the beast that bit her.

Throwing the tooth aside, Ashe looked at her surroundings. She appeared to be in a cave, but had thankfully landed near the large, open entrance. She must have been unconscious for hours, for sunlight pierced the dark sky and barely filled the cave. Coughing, Ashe turned around to face the inside of the cavern.

The unforgiving, disgusting face of her enemy stared up at her from two feet behind her. Letting out a terrified cry, Ashe fell backwards. She tensed her body, readying for attack. The creature didn't move. At that moment, she remembered Balthier stabbing the monster and it dying.

_Balthier! Fran! Where are they?_

Forcing herself to stand, she looked down at her body. Completely covered in mud, she must have blended well into the forest surroundings. The wounds on her thigh and neck ached something terrible, and she knew she had to escape.

Walking from the cavern, she made her way through the narrowly fit forest. Yet she didn't have to walk very far. As her eyes scanned the woods before her, she gasped and halted when she saw Heyn standing fifty yards away from her. The Viera took slow, unhurried steps toward the Queen.

Limping weakly on her hurt leg, Ashe pushed herself towards Heyn, determined to kill her and end this madness. She reached for her katana, and realized with fear that she had dropped it when she fell into the cave.

_Fool! Now you have no choice but to run!_

Frightened, Ashe whirled around and looked for an escape route. Yet Heyn, quick as the devil, was upon her, and Ashe felt the Viera's cold presence directly behind her. Ashe stopped, knowing she had no choice but to fight. She turned quickly, ready to punch Heyn. Yet Heyn had her arms open wide and smiled cruelly at Ashe.

"I have called you here to propose an option to you," Heyn said.

"And here we were under the impression you were too frightened to leave your castle," Ashe said cruelly.

"I will be quick. There is no time for formalities. I give you an option, Queen," Heyn told her hoarsely. "You can perish now, here in these woods. Or you can join me and I can give you incredible power."

_Power?_

Heyn seemed to know Ashe's weakness. She nodded slowly. "Yes, little child. Power. I have heard you almost lost your heart to power a year ago."

_I overcame it, you ignorant bitch._

"Dalmasca will become the most powerful nation," Heyn told her, opening her arms wider. "You will be rejoiced by all. Come, child. You will have all your heart desires. All you must do is bring me Larsa Solidor."

"Larsa?" Ashe asked, finally finding her voice. "What do you want with him? Protect him?"

Heyn laughed. "He comes from a very important blood line, as do you, Ashelia B'Nargin. Yet yours is the weaker, and I require his to complete my goal."

"What is your goal?"

"Do you wish to join me?"

_If I pretend, perhaps I can beat her._

Instead of spitting on Heyn like she wanted to, she raised her hand to her chin and pretended to think. "You and I could be very power allies."

"So you accept," Heyn narrowed her eyes, her words like daggers to Ashe's ears. "And will bring Larsa to me?"

"I will..." Ashe agreed.

_...Will destroy you._

"Then go, Ashelia," Heyn told her. "No longer fear for your life. Return to your castle. I shall send for you soon."

Ashe moved to turn away, but Heyn stopped her once more.

"Do not speak of this to anyone," the Viera hissed. "Should you tell of this meeting to anyone, I will murder you in an instant."

Something occurred to Ashe. "Penelo. What of Penelo?"

Heyn laughed loudly, throwing her head back as she did so. "She is gone. Lost. Only a memory. I have placed the soul of one of my minions into her body."

"What minions?"

Heyn turned away from her and began to walk away. "You recently took a plunge with one."

Heyn left Ashe standing in the cold. She shivered, thinking of one of those foul creatures inside her friends body. Ashe thought Heyn was the most idiotic Viera she had ever encountered. Heyn was a fool to trust Ashe so quickly! Or perhaps she wanted Ashe to consider her an ally, when instead she would use it to crush her.

_It matters not_, Ashe thought. _As long as she considers me an ally, then I have an advantage over her. Larsa will not be harmed. Heyn will die soon._

* * *

Fran and Balthier had searched for Ashe for hours yet were unable to find her. Balthier's gut was twisted with fear and worry. He feared in his heart that Ashe was dead. He looked for her at an almost insane speed, refusing to take a drink of water when he clearly needed some.

_She cannot be dead. I just found her. She just came into my life, she cannot leave yet. I need her, damnit!_

A few minutes prior, Fran had suggested they abandon hope and leave. The coldness of his partners emotions shocked him.

"For Gods sake, Fran," Balthier argued. "We cannot leave her! We must find her."

"Do not let your feelings for her interfere with judgment," Fran told him, her hands resting firmly on her hips.

"If you wish to go, then be my guest," Balthier told her, motioning in the direction of the forest's entrance. "I am staying."

Fran's eyes darted away and she stared past Balthier. She sighed, looking guilty. "I fear you are right. There she is."

Whirling around, Balthier saw Ashe limping towards them. She was completely covered in a mixture of mud and blood and looked like she was in a terrible amount of pain. Her head was down and it didn't appear as if she saw them.

"Ashe," he whispered.

Finally, she looked up. When she saw them, hope filled her eyes and she began to run towards them, still limping on her leg. Balthier took a few large leaps forward to meet the Queen, and she crashed into his chest and arms. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. After a moment, Ashe went to pull away from the embrace but he wouldn't let her. _Not yet_, he thought.

The mud on Ashe soaked into Balthier's clothes, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that she was safe, and back into his arms where she belonged.

* * *


	19. Carving An Identity

**Author's Note:** Weee 200+ reviews! I thank all of you so much:) :)

In this chapter, we'll focus a lot on the Ashe/Balthier relationship as well as advancing the story line. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Nineteen**: _Carving An Identity _

Ashe sat rigidly in the chair in her bedroom as her personal royal Healer inspected the wound on her neck and thigh. She had just taken a bath in order to soak the blood and mud from her sore body, and now the Healer was holding a needle and thread up to her throat. Ashe let her eyes close, and as the elderly man began to sow, she refused to show any pain.

On her claw wound on her thigh, the Healer simply wrapped an ugly, white bandage around her leg. Once he had finished, he excused himself. Before he left, she commanded him to send in Balthier, knowing that he waited patiently outside her bedroom. The Healer nodded and did as he was told.

Ashe had requested only Balthier come and not Fran because Ashe wanted to tell someone about Heyn's proposition. Yet Heyn had threatened destruction should Ashe tell a soul, so Ashe opted to tell only Balthier. She trusted him the most out of everyone, after all.

As he entered, he shut the door and locked it behind him. Ashe stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped tightly before her. Balthier's eyes momentarily traveled to Ashe's bed, where the two had recently tried to reproduce. Ashe knew what Balthier was thinking, and she didn't blame him. After all, it was past eleven at night, and why else would she send for him- and just him- at such an hour?

He approached her, his expression tender. Reaching out, he gently placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head so he could see her stitches. She watched him curiously from the corner of her eye, noticing the gloom that filled his face.

"That will scar," he told her.

She didn't care in the least bit. Shrugging her shoulders, she felt him release her chin and fold his arms over his chest.

"I'm truly sorry I could not protect you, Princess," he told her, refusing to look her in the face. "I have failed you."

"You're sounding like Basch! No matter, it was my fault," she explained. "I was the one to rush forward. I should have been more careful. It doesn't make any difference; we are safe now."

Without warning, Balthier took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. Ashe placed her hands weakly on his sides, still hurting from her fall.

_Oh, Balthier, as much as I enjoy your embrace, this is not the time._

"This is not why I summoned you," Ashe muttered, the right side of her face pushed against his chest.

Still holding onto her, he put enough space between them so he could look her in the face. His eyes were soft.

"I need to speak with you about my experience in The Black Forest," Ashe began. "When I woke, I--"

"Wait, Princess, not yet," he interrupted. "If I do not speak now, I never will. Today, while we searched for you, I was in a panic. I have never felt so worried over anyone before. Not even over Fran. While Fran assumed you dead, I refused to leave until I found you. I thought that if you died, I..."

Ashe thought of her own words she had spoken to him over a year ago: _Balthier... If you die... if you die, I..._

She recalled how grief stricken she had been over the thought that Balthier may perish. Now, looking at his slightly embarrassed face, she felt her heart give out to him. He didn't have to explain. She knew exactly what emotions he had felt, for she had felt them too. To know that someone you deeply cared about could be dead, why, it was unbearable.

"This is not like you," she told him softly. "Where are your sarcastic comments? Where is your cocky attitude?"

"Not about this," Balthier spoke, catching her eye. "Sorry, your Majesty, but I'm indeed afraid you have mesmerized me."

Ashe felt her heart begin to pound. Balthier sounded so sincere; so sweet. Not even Rasler had said such a charming remark to her. Here was her chance at being happy with someone who cared for her. All she had to do was admit her own feelings for him.

"Balthier," she said slowly. "This is hardly the time to discuss such trivial matters."

"Trivial, eh?"

"I _must _talk to you about my meeting with Heyn in The Black Forest!"

Well, that shut him up. He was suddenly all ears. She explained to him everything: from waking up in the cave to Heyn telling her that a minion possessed Penelo. She spared him no detail; left nothing unsaid. When she finished her tale, Balthier's eyes were dark with anger.

"She lied to you, Princess," he told her sternly. "She has tried to kill you before. Why would she suddenly be interested in being your ally?"

"Perhaps," Ashe admitted. "Or perhaps she played her cards too quickly, and has realized she needs the help of someone in power."

"Is Penelo dead?"

His question saddened Ashe. She hung her head and her posture sagged. "I cannot honestly say. One of those horrid creatures is inside her, and I want it gone."

Another period of silence passed between them.

"I will defeat her," she finally stated forcefully. "I will put a stop to this evil. I will save Penelo and Larsa."

"What do you suppose she wants from Larsa?"

"Blood," said Ashe grimly. "His powerful blood. For some form of witchery, obviously. Promise me something, Balthier."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you shall tell no one of this conversation; not even Fran. Should Heyn learn I spoke to you, she will kill me before she does anything else."

He nodded to her. "I promise. Not a soul."

Ashe's posture slumped slightly. "I thank you."

A long moment of silence passed between the two. Both stared numbly at the floor, trying to collect their distressed thoughts. Ashe thought gravely of the young Larsa. How unfortunate he'd been in all of this! How many hardships he'd faced in his short years! She vowed to protect him.

Yet, like all Hume's did, Ashe weighed the options of the scenario. Something in Ashe wanted to give up, admit defeat, and surrender to Heyn. She was so tired of fighting, having spent three of her last four years in some form of battle. _All I must do is sacrifice peace, _she thought tiredly. _Should I do so, I will receive power to right all the wrongs in my Kingdom._

She mentally kicked herself for her barbaric thoughts. She was no beast like Heyn.

Balthier interrupted her from her dark thoughts by calling out her name. She glanced up and gave him a confused glance. He had asked her a question, but she had been in her own little world and therefore missed it.

"Hmm?"

"I asked, do you wish me to stay the night?"

She smiled lightly at his question. She knew asking the question made him nervous despite his tranquil facial expression.

"No," she told him. "It is alright. I hereby release you from your duty. I cannot make you give me a child. It's wrong of me to request such a thing from you."

He shook his head, shifting his weight heavily onto one foot. "You're not forcing me to do anything, Princess. I told you just a few moments ago how I feel."

"I thought, the night of my wedding to dear Al-Cid, you told me that a girl once broke your heart," she recalled. "And that you'd given up on love in its entirety."

He smirked, looking awfully amused by her statement. "Yes, I am afraid she did. And yes, I have. Yet tell me, Queen Ashelia, when did I mention the word love tonight? I only noted that you captivate me."

Ashe felt her face burn with embarrassment. Feeling foolish, she pulled her lingering gaze away from her friend and at the nearby wall.

_Liking someone does not equal love, idiotic woman! _She silently yelled at herself.

But she knew why she had been so mixed up in her wording. As a member of the royal family, she was never good at having real discussions. Her whole life had been built on formalities, and simple conversations left her confused and wordless. She didn't know how to act like a normal Hume. Like a commoner. She explained all this to Balthier quickly, trying to clarify her choice in words.

With laughter and teasing in his voice, he said, "Relax, Princess! You look most unhappy."

Balthier took a sly step towards the highly humiliated Ashe. "Listen to me. I may sound like a complete ass for suggesting this, and it may be because I have slept so little these past weeks that I am becoming a bit delirious, but... You need to learn to loosen up, Ashe. You rarely smile and never laugh. I understand you are royalty and have obligations and duties but you need to have some fun in your life. You're twenty years old, for Gods sake, not fifty!"

Ashe felt very offended by his quick-spoken speech, but in her heart knew he was right. "And how exactly would I do that?"

His sly step turned into an even more devious one as he inched towards her. He was now only a foot away from her and gave her a long wink. "I can teach you."

"Don't be absurd."

"Why not?" he questioned her with another wink. "Completely harmless. You need an heir anyways, right? I can provide one as well as show you that life is not a chore."

He waited for an answer, but she dared not give him one. Her eyes scanned him over suspiciously.

He groaned. "I'm not explaining this well. I'll put it in elementary terms: I adore you, Ashelia. Don't worry, it's not love! Just simple adoration. And I have the feeling you like me, too. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me to provide you a child. I don't care what you say, Princess. Deep down- somewhere inside you- you want me."

"Have you been drinking," she asked. "You're not the kind of person to so willingly voice your private feelings."

"My lack of sleep," he reminded her. He gave her a third wink. "You're not denying it."

His rashness made her feel bold. "Suppose I do have some feelings for you. They don't matter. I am the Queen of Dalmasca and could never hope to find happiness with a sky pirate. To allow my feelings to develop would be torture, for I would never be able to have you."

"I'm not asking for lifelong commitment," Balthier told her, suddenly looking serious. "I'm only saying that we have fun while trying to give you an heir. No harm in it. After all that has happened, we need fun."

"...I..." She was suddenly at a loss for words.

He took yet another step forward and now only inches separated them. Raising his left hand, he caressed it slowly down her cheek. He used her words: "Suppose you did have feelings for me. When would they have first appeared?"

She swallowed hard, feeling her body trembling. "At the Phon Coast. I stumbled and you caught my hand."

"This is hard for you to admit, isn't it?" His eyes were gentle.

"What do you think," she snapped. Then, adding curiously and playfully, "when did you realize?"

He grinned a happy fool's grin. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I took your ring as payment, and wondered to myself why I chose _it_. Slowly I realized it was because I saw you constantly looking heartbroken when gazing at it. I knew I was jealous that someone could make you feel that way, and angry that someone could make you feel that way."

She wondered what became of her ring. She had dropped it before him on the floor. Had he taken it back?

"We can't make a move until Heyn calls on you," he reminded her. "All we can do is wait. Have fun, Ashe."

"But, I..."

"Will you please be quiet," he demanded with a roll of his eyes. Reaching is arms around her, he pulled her close into his body. His eyes fell upon her lips. "Just say yes."

_Live. Have fun. Be free. He is free, and he quite enjoys his life. Enjoy yours, even if it is only for one day. You're life will be full of formalities. Carve yourself an identity outside the word 'Queen'. _

"Yes," she breathed, her heart pounding.

Lowering his face, he kissed her. It was a softer kiss than the last few they had shared. He stroked her back lovingly and kept his eyes closed. The world seemed to fall away from her, and Ashe knew that her relationship with him would get out of hand.

* * *

Yet all was not happy and 'fun' in the world. In Dalmasca, Ashe and Balthier again united their bodies together in a passionate bed session, while in the ruins of Archadia, the Judge Gabranth plotted murder.

The moon was high in the sky when Basch fon Ronsenberg decided he must destroy the monster inside Penelo.

She had been given her own private one-room temporary cabin. Archadia was now full of tents and cabins while the people tried to rebuild their homes. Hers rested on the edge of the city, a good walking distance away from Larsa's home. Basch stood in his small bedroom, which was opposite to Larsa's, and dressed appropriately for the task ahead. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. He just knew that protecting Larsa and Ashe was on the top of his priority list, and Penelo had threatened them both.

Walking from his room, he nodded to the guard who stood rigidly outside Larsa's closed door. The guard nodded back. Basch was his superior and so he did not inquire as to where the Judge was going so late at night. Once outside, Basch strided quickly towards Penelo's home. In the distance, he could see that no lights were on inside. She was asleep.

He hesitated before her doorway for a moment, then knocked loudly. He could hear faint noises inside as Penelo stumbled from her bed and to the door. She didn't look happy to see him.

"Where is Penelo?" He questioned quickly.

Instead of answering, the young woman attempted to slam the door in his face. But Basch was ready for this; he had wedged his foot into the doorway. Penelo kicked angrily at his foot, her expression filled with annoyance. Basch leaned all of his weight onto the door and shoved it- and Penelo- open. Stepping in, he quietly closed the door behind him. Penelo's eyes, darker than their usual color, scanned the room for an escape route.

"You work for Heyn," Basch stated as he stepped towards the smaller Hume.

"That's none of your business," Penelo shot back angrily.

"Is Penelo alive somewhere inside her body?" He asked, warily toying his hand over his axe.

"Penelo is dead," she sneered.

With a low snarl, Basch lunged forward. Letting out a grunt, Penelo went to jump aside, but Basch was much too strong and fast for her. His arms slid around her slender waist, and he threw her viciously to the floor. As she attempted to slither away, he dropped down on top of her, laying all of his weight on her frail body. She gasped underneath him, biting and scratching at his face. With his right arm he pinned her arms underneath him. Placing his left hand on her forehead, he shoved her head back against the wood floor. She went limp underneath him.

"Listen to me, fiend," he spoke darkly. "You will die either quickly or very slowly. Should you answer my questions properly, I will allow you a quick death. Should you avoid my questions, I shall make you feel a great deal of agony before you pass from this life."

Penelo's unusually dark eyes flashed with fear. Already Basch could tell the creature's bluff. This was a cowardly monster, and Basch would know everything he desired. Taking his free hand and placing it against Penelo's throat, he began to squeeze.

"Do you work for Heyn?"

She coughed loudly. "She makes many of my kind work for her."

He dug his short nails into her soft skin. "Does she plan on hurting Larsa Solidor?"

"She needs his... blood. Powerful blood. The Emperor does not recognize the strength in his own blood. His brother knew and tried to use it and failed. If my Heyn has it, she can use its power."

"What does she want it for?"

"Many Viera despise Hume's, and my Heyn is no exception. She wishes to destroy all Hume's so her people can rule."

"The Viera hate Heyn," Basch said furiously. "Why would she wish to help them!?"

"She is not one to turn her back on allies and family," rasped Penelo. "Even when they turn their backs on her. She will be accepted by them again."

_That is the most idiotic notion I have ever heard!_

"And the Queen?" He asked. "Why is her death so crucial?"

"Ashelia once sought power and now implies peace. Heyn requires another great war to help her extinguish humanity. The death of the Queen leaves the bloodline cut. Many will fight for the throne."

"I thank you for your cooperation," Basch told Penelo. After a pause, he asked, "Is Penelo truly dead?"

The girl chucked hoarsely, her airway becoming further restricted. "Kill me and find out."

Basch moved to reach for his axe to decapitate her, but then thought better of it. Should Penelo be alive somewhere inside, removing her head would certainly kill her too. He needed to provide a soft death to the creature.

Penelo's eyes grew darker as Basch used both of his hands to cut the air flow. As her breathing was cut off, Penelo began to panic and struggle. Her legs kicked wildly beneath him and she battled to get her arms free from between her body and his. In time, her efforts were useless. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth fell open as she went limp beneath him.

Checking for a pulse and not finding one, Basch scampered off of Penelo's breathless body and stared down at her. Unsure of what to do, Basch attempted to use a phoenix down on her, but of course it failed, for Penelo was dead and not unconscious.

But he knew that he had killed only the beast. If Penelo was still inside, she was not dead. He only had to revive her.

Enraged, Basch refused to let his young comrade die by his side. Dropping once again to the floor, he tilted Penelo's head back and pressed his mouth onto hers. For a full minute he breathed his air into her and pumped her chest with his hands. Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard Penelo gasp and gag.

Pulling back, Basch allowed Penelo to fully regain consciousness before he looked her square in the eye. Their color was back to normal. There was nothing off about her. This _was _Penelo. He had saved her.

She seemed to understand what he had done for her, too. Coughing weakly, she fell into his arms.

"I remember everything," she said weakly. "I watched and tried to move but I was paralyzed. Oh, Gods, Basch. Thank you so much for saving me."

As Penelo buried her face deep into Basch's chest, he held her close to him. He had saved Penelo, and now he had to save Larsa and Ashe. The battle had just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahhh, just because Penelo fell into Basch's arms does NOT mean I am implying Basch/Penelo!! Well, you can take it any way you like, but I thought I'd tell you that. XD

To the idea that Balthier only LIKES Ashe: men are fickle, aren't they? I didn't want Balthier to tell Ashe he loves her (yet) because, well, like most guys, they tend to deny feelings of love. Especially a 'ladies man' like Balthier. I imagine it was hard enough for him to admit his warm and fuzzy feelings for her to begin with. Give him time :)

P.S. I imagine we have less than five chapters to go in this fiction:-O


	20. Lines of Communication

**Author's Note**: Whaah. The first part of this chapter covers an entire week of the Ashe/Balthier relationship, with a summary of each day. I wanted it to seem to move fast because, well... If you've been in love before, you know that during the whole "omg im crazyinlove with you, i need to see you every second of the day" phase of a relationship, time seems to be at a standstill yet also moves really fricken fast!!! I tried to capture that here. I think this part of the chapter is very sweet... I hope you don't find it boring:)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty: **_Lines of Communication_

The five days following Basch's rescue of Penelo seemed far too perfect to Ashe and Balthier.

The day after Penelo's rescue, Basch and Larsa sent word to Dalmasca of what had happened. Because of their obvious busy times rebuilding, they requested Fran and Balthier come to Archadia to watch after Penelo. Penelo wished to spend the next few days in mourning over Vaan, but needed protected in case Heyn wished to capture her again. Fran agreed to go, but insisted that Balthier stay behind.

"For the Queen's security," she told him.

On the second day following Penelo's rescue, Ashe managed to gain some free time away from her castle and priorities. Balthier insisted he give her flying lessons. After all, she had once tried to steal his ship. He joked about it with her, but she ignored him. She seemed all too happy to learn, and he was surprised how quick of a learner she was.

For the most part that day, they stayed their proper distance away from each other. After all, they were out in public, and it would be devastating to Ashe's crown should she be seen touching a sky pirate. Yet once inside the safety net of the Strahl where no prying eyes could see them, they still stayed apart. The whole situation seemed strange to Balthier. After all, the only two times he had been affectionate towards Ashe was in her bedroom at night. Honestly, he didn't know how to act around her in the sun light.

However, she was a coy girl. While he kept a respectful distance away from her, she would always find a way to discretely brush against him. On the crowded streets of Rabanastre, she would ensure their hands briefly touched each other. On the Strahl, she'd go to take the steering wheel from his grasp and momentarily trail her fingers over his. The subtle yet flirtatious ways Ashe touched him enticed him to no end. All he wanted to do was grab his girl and kiss her, but knew he could not.

Balthier, who slept in the Strahl, woke up in the middle of the second night to find Ashe sneaking into his airship. Wordlessly, she climbed into his cot with him, and rewarded him for putting up with her sly, physical teasings all day.

On the third day, Ashe feigned illness. She permitted none- not even the royal Healer- to enter her bedroom and care for her. But Balthier, clever as he was, managed his way in that morning to see her.

They spent the majority of the day laying in her large bed, talking about their dreams and passions and dislikes. Balthier learned so much about Ashe, and found himself loving every new thing he learned. He noticed that he lost his sarcastic, pompous attitude while talking to her, and that she had significantly loosened up to him as well.

He heard her laugh several times that day, and it was the sweetest sound to ever fill his ears.

Of course, they took several breaks from chitchatting in order to try and procreate. It was the first time Balthier saw Ashe's nude body in full light. It would also be the second, third, and fourth time. He found her to be the most exquisite beauty he had ever laid eyes on.

On the fourth day they were unable to see each other at all. Ashe was busy with political agenda, mostly she and her advisors set up funds to send to Archadia in order to help them rebuild.

Balthier on the other hand spent his day fixing up and upgrading flaws on his airship. It was a hot day out, and the women of Rabanastre were on display. As Balthier passed the scantly clad women on the streets, he found that he didn't check them out. It seemed that gorgeous women had no effect on him whatsoever anymore.

His mind was only on her. His Queen.

Oh, how he hated being so bewitched by her. He felt like he couldn't go a day without seeing her. He knew exactly what was going on. His feelings for her seemed to be growing with each waking minute, and the word 'love' had crossed his mind many, many times.

That night, as he laid in his tiny bed in the Stahl, he found himself unable to sleep. He couldn't sleep without talking to her. Whenever he closed his eyes, her face was all he saw. He prayed she would sneak from her room and come see him. But she didn't, and he spent a very torturous night alone.

The late afternoon on the fifth day was when things came crashing down.

Balthier was going insane, feeling as if he couldn't go on until he could see her or talk to her. Their lines of communication had been completely severed. The guards outside the castle allowed him to enter, for Ashe had told them he was allowed entry at any given time. He requested to have an audience with the Queen, but was told she was in an important meeting with an Archadian Judge, and was not to be disturbed. Balthier found himself momentarily surprised that Basch- assuming it was him- had abandoned Larsa temporarily to visit the Queen.

He stood, pacing outside the meeting room, wondering what Basch and Ashe could be discussing. Yet the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. He knew Basch would _never _leave Larsa alone.

Not caring that it was a private meeting, Balthier shoved past the single guard outside the door and burst into the room.

Ashe was seated at the rectangular table and looked up in surprise when Balthier made his presence known. The guard Balthier had pushed aside jumped in to grab him, but Ashe waved him down and politely ordered him to leave.

Balthier's eyes traveled across the table to the man sitting there. But it wasn't Basch; nor any Archadian Judge that Balthier knew. It was one of Heyn's loyal, false Judges- and he was meeting with Ashe.

Balthier stared at the Judge with hate-filled eyes while keeping his hand on his weapon. He was ready for bloodshed at any moment. Ashe stood slowly from her chair, maintaining her eyes glued on Balthier.

Ashe approached him and placed her hand lightly on her left arm. He dared not take his eyes away from the false Judge, who was in full armor. The man sat rigid in his chair, the intricate helmet preventing Balthier to see any portion of his face. The helmet seemed to be a disturbing mix between the head of a goat and lion. He found it eerie to see the mask facing him, unmoving and ghastly looking.

"Balthier," came Ashe's voice. He finally managed to look at her. Her face was cold and stern. "This is a private meeting, as you can plainly see. I ask you to kindly leave. I shall meet you in the foyer as soon as I have finished."

"I'm not leaving," Balthier growled, narrowing his eyes towards the unmoving Judge. "I've sworn to protect you, your Highness, and I cannot leave you alone with this bastard."

Ashe tightened her grip on his arm, forcing him to turn his head back to her.

Her eyes pleaded with him. "You _must _leave. This is important. Please, for me."

_This is about her alliance with Heyn. I am not supposed to know about it. That is why she wants me gone._

"Five minutes," he told her. "If you fail to exit in that amount of time, I will check on you."

Eying the Judge threateningly one final time, Balthier turned and exited the room. The guard waiting outside cast him an angry glance as he walked down the hall towards the grand entry way.

He sat on a bench in the entry hall and stared down at the floor. He counted the minutes in his head, determined to check on Ashe in exactly five minutes. He didn't wait long, however, for Ashe and the Judge soon approached him.

Balthier leapt from his seat. He stood with his shoulders wide, trying to appear more menacing than he really was. Ashe's face was a mess of emotions. The two came to a stop a few feet before him. Her words gave him little comfort:

"I must go," she informed him, sounding weak. "I have business to attend to. Travel to Archadia and spend time with our comrades."

Reaching out, he grabbed the nervous looking Queen by the crook of her arm and pulled her across the room and away from the Judge. The armored man simply stood, his masked head following them as they moved aside.

"Ashe," he whispered to her when they were far enough away. "Are you in danger right now? Is that man going to harm you?"

"That _man _is Heyn herself," Ashe hissed, turning her body so that the Judge could not read her lips.

"Nonsense," Balthier told her. "She is much too small to be in that suit of armor."

"Viera are tall," she reminded him. "Perhaps she is wearing padding beneath the plate mail. She has come to collect on my due as her ally. She will not tell me where we are going."

"I'm coming with you."

"Don't be foolish," she said quickly. "Then she will know I have told you, and I will be dead before you know it."

"There must be something I can do."

"There is nothing you can do for me," Ashe said solemnly, prying her arm away from her friend. She slowly began to back away from him. "Protect Larsa. She needs his blood. Do not let her near him."

He was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions as she turned her back to him and swiftly made her way back over to Heyn. He couldn't just stand idly and watch that monster take away the one person he truly gave a damn about.

_If she dies, I will never forgive myself for just standing and watching her go off to her doom._

"Ashe--!" He managed to call out, his voice catching in his throat.

The two were near the entrance doorway now. Ashe turned her body slightly and looked at him, her mouth open slightly.

He opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was stand and watch her go. Any wrong move on his part could kill her.

A word formed on her soft lips. Inaudibly, she whispered 'goodbye,' followed by two other words he couldn't read. Letting her eyes drift shut momentarily, she turned back around and followed Heyn out the door.

The feeling of hopelessness weighed tremendously down on his heart and mind. He thought wildly of the options he had. Either he could lay low and discuss the situation with Larsa, Fran, Basch, and Penelo, or he could follow Heyn to see where she took Ashe. His body literally felt like it would be split into two as he struggled to come up with the correct decision.

* * *

The beautiful and large airship that the Judge-dressed Heyn escorted Ashe to was piloted by two stern looking Hume men, both who wore simple brown tunics and pants. They didn't bother to look up as the two women entered. Ashe hesitated in the entrance to the cockpit, her eyes scanning over her surroundings. She felt Heyn shove her hard on her back, and Ashe stumbled into the room. 

Aside from the two pilots there were several fake Judges wearing blood red armor. They too didn't look towards Ashe and Heyn. The whole process was far too rigid and eerie for Ashe.

"Take us off at once," Heyn commanded the pilots, her voice muffled inside the helmet.

She pulled her disturbing helmet from her head and grinned wickedly at Ashe. "I see you and the sky pirate are close now, hmm?"

"Where are we going," Ashe demanded, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

As the airship lifted off the ground and began to sore into the sky, Heyn tossed her helmet with a crash to the ground and appeared amused by Ashe's coldness. "Is that any way to treat your ally?"

"I have not seen you treat me any better."

"Fair enough," the Viera continued to grin. "Does my dear Fran's partner know of our little plan?"

"Of course not."

Heyn lost her grin. Her face twisted into a cruel frown. "If I find you have lied to me, I will make you watch as I torture him."

The threat to Balthier made Ashe tremble with rage. Still, somehow she managed to keep her grand composure. "Where are we going?"

Heyn went to respond but was interrupted by one of the pilots:

"Madam! It appears as though a ship is following us!"

A look of annoyance passed over Heyn's face as she tore across the room and over to her pilots. Ashe stayed where she stood, watching the Viera and two Hume's argue quietly amongst themselves. After a moment, Heyn turned and walked slowly back towards Ashe. A thin smile rested on her lips.

"The Strahl follows," she told Ashe almost gleefully.

Ashe felt her heart jump in her chest. _Balthier, you are a complete idiot! You have doomed us both!_

Heyn laughed at Ashe's fearful expression. "If he wishes to know where we go, then we shall tell him. We land at my palace in the Sandsea, my Queen. And there he shall see why it is wrong to cross me."

Heyn's dark face seemed to fill with even more wickedness, and she once again shoved Ashe roughly. This time Ashe fell backwards onto her back.

"Sit, my Queen," she spat. "You are in for the ride of your life."

As Ashe slowly climbed to her feet, she wondered if she would ever see her kingdom again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ahhh slightly shorter chapter, but I really wanted to end it there. 

I know Balthier seems stupid by going after Heyn, but if you think about it, wouldn't you? If some murderous beast took my boyfriend, I couldn't just sit and let them go. I'd be after them, and I really think Balthier would do the same.

Next chapter we'll have violence + action. :-O Enjoy!


	21. Parallel Play

**

* * *

**

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_Parallel Play _

* * *

The airship in which Ashe was imprisoned on landed just outside the castle in the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. Ashe stared blankly out the front window, her face expressionless. This was Heyn's castle, she knew. And it contained nothing but sadness and death.

_Vaan and Al-Cid met their ends here_, she thought bitterly. _And I may as well._

The most evil of Viera's approached her from behind, her heels clicking loudly on the dark marble floor. Ashe tried to ignore Heyn, but was forced to face her when Heyn touched her shoulder with her long and bony fingers.

"The Strahl has landed behind us," she spoke quietly to Ashe. Her dark face looked very annoyed. "Send him away. If you do not, he will perish."

Ashe felt her heart skip a beat inside her chest. She kept her face stern. "I will do so."

Quickly sidestepping the Viera, Ashe walked briskly to the entranceway to the large airship. A false Judge opened the door as she approached, and Ashe gave him a nasty look as she exited.

Balthier waited patiently outside his ship, leaning against its exterior. His face brightened immensely when he saw her. He moved to come close to her and she quickly waved him away.

"What on Ivalice are you doing?" Ashe hissed at him. "This stunt of yours _will _kill us both!"

"I couldn't just let you go," he told her, lowering his head slightly. "I am sorry, Princess, I just couldn't. Heyn is going to kill you. I cannot just let you go to your doom."

"You _must _leave," she commanded loudly. "Immediately!"

He extended his arm outwards to her, stretching his hand wide. "Come with me, Ashe. We can leave together."

At that very moment, the door to Heyn's ship opened and out poured ten false Judges. Heyn, who had completely stripped from her suit of armor and now wore her usual black shorts and red chest plate, stepped out behind them. Her face was emotionless as she approached them, and Ashe found herself surprised that she hadn't left her costume on.

_She does not care that Balthier knows it is her_, Ashe thought wildly. _She is planning to kill him!_

Drunk with sudden fear, Ashe stepped in front of Balthier, shielding his body with her own. She quickly unsheathed her katana and pointed it towards Heyn.

Heyn merely smiled. "That is no way to treat an ally."

"You will not hurt him," Ashe spoke forcefully, taking several long steps towards Heyn. She could hear Balthier prepare himself for battle as well.

Heyn's eyes lit up with delight. She gave a quick jerk with her wrist, and her ten Judges were instantly at her side. "Him? Oh, my poor, dear Queen! It is not him I want..."

She paused just long enough to allow Ashe to understand her words. A vile smile formed over her lips. "...It is you."

With another flick of her wrist, her minions lunged forward with their blades raised high. Ashe instinctively moved to defend herself, understanding that she and Balthier alone could never win against ten guards and a murderous Viera. As Ashe swung her katana at the nearest man, another grabbed her. Startled, Ashe struggled to stab at the person who held her, but found that her blade had been snatched aside by a third Judge.

She kicked frantically as she fought to dig her nails into her captors flesh. But her back was pressed against his chest, and the only parts of him she could touch were covered in armor. As she released an aggravated cry, she felt him tighten his grasp on her midsection and begin to hoist her to the castle. Looking back, she saw Balthier fending off several other Judges, a determined look covering his handsome face.

Heyn greeted her just outside the steps to the castle. A victorious expression graced her pretty face. She stepped close to Ashe.

Ashe decided to give her 'ally' the respect she deserved. Leaning her body heavily onto her captor, she raised both of her legs and kicked the Viera directly in the stomach. Heyn's breath came out in a wheeze, and she doubled over in pain. The guard who held Ashe yanked her forcefully away from his leader. Reaching up with a free arm, the man locked his arm around Ashe's throat and began to squeeze.

From the corner of her eye, Ashe saw Balthier slump to the ground, blood pouring from a small wound on the side of his head.

As the Dalmascan Queen struggled for air, Heyn recomposed herself and again approached her. This time she did not smile. Instead, she pulled back her arm and curled her hand into a tight fist.

Ashe hurriedly closed her eyes. The pain was sharp, but quick, for she soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Basch sat rigidly in his chair, unsure of how to act around the eighteen-year-old Penelo. She had been free from the possessive creature for nearly a week, and still all she did was cry. Fran and Larsa did their best to give her space, but Basch was unsure of this. He felt that space was the last thing she needed. She needed to be with her friends.

At that moment, Basch was sitting in Penelo's one roomed cabin on the outskirts of the ruins of Archadia. She rested on her bed, sleeping soundly. She had been sleeping for four hours, and it was the most sleep she had gotten all that week. Basch had watched over her the entire time, trying to give her friendly comfort in her despair.

Before she had dozed off four hours prior, she had confessed her feelings for Vaan. Basch found that his heart broke for the girl.

"We grew up together," she had told him, her eyes on the floor and her voice low. "He was my best friend and I was his. I took care of him. I _protected _him. But... I failed him. He's dead, and it's all my fault, isn't it?"

"Of course it is not," Basch had told her.

But she didn't seem to hear him. "I dreamed that one day we'd marry and live the happily ever after everyone wants. Isn't that silly? I never told him that I loved him, and now it's too late."

She had fallen asleep moments after, and now looked so peaceful. Basch prayed that her dreams were happy.

A low knock sounded on Penelo's door. Basch quickly glanced to her and saw she had not awoken from the sound. Quickly, he stood from his uncomfortable chair and opened the door.

Fran stood there, looking particularly anxious. Basch wondered if he had ever seen her anxious before. He quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake the young woman inside.

The two silent warriors both stood there awkwardly for a brief moment, neither sure of what to say. They had never really been alone before this moment.

"I bring word from Balthier," Fran finally spoke. "He radioed in from the Strahl. Heyn captured Ashe and took her to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. He follows them as we speak, and requests our assistance immediately. I have spoken to Larsa. He grants you and I- as well as ten guards- permission to travel and offer our aid."

The safety of Ashe was Basch's primary concern, even more so than Larsa. After all, he had grown up as the new Queen's personal guard. She was like a daughter to him.

Glancing back towards the closed cabin door, Basch looked at Fran and nodded. They would save Ashelia and destroy Heyn once and for all.

* * *

Balthier woke to a splitting headache.

Groaning loudly, he forced himself into a sitting position. A warm, sticky substance clung to his forehead, and he knew it was blood. _Blood from when those bastard Judges knocked me unconscious, _he knew.

Looking around him, he saw he was imprisoned in a tiny jail cell. His arms were chained with sharp cuffs that were attached to the wall behind him. Feeling too weak and dizzy to try and free himself, he simply stared at the wooden door that sat only a few feet to his left.

_What of Ashe? They pulled her inside the castle. What happened to her?_

He wasn't given time to consider the possibilities of Ashe's fate. The wooden door suddenly swung open, and light flooded the room. Balthier found himself squinting into the harsh light as he tried to see who entered.

Two men moved forward and unclasped his chains. Still feeling weak, and knowing he had nowhere to run to, Balthier allowed the two men to hoist him up and carry him from the cell.

In the hallway, he found the light overwhelming bright, and briefly lost consciousness once again. The whole experience was one big blur for him.

He dreamed momentarily of Ashe, who was caressing his swollen face with tender kisses. Her pale skin glowed vibrantly and her blue eyes were filled with love. She smiled affectionately at him, and reached out to touch him with her hand.

His temporary happiness was rudely interrupted by the feeling of a hand across his face. It jarred him back to consciousness, where he once again felt his numbing headache and severe weakness.

He found himself in yet another cell; this one much larger and well lit. His back leaned against the cold, wet wall, and his wrists were once again imprisoned by shackles. Disoriented and still in immense pain, he allowed his eyes to drift shut and hoped to see Ashe in his dreams again.

Someone slapped him again. Harder, this time.

Blinking sharply and now fully aware of his surroundings, he stared hard at the person who had caused him pain. Heyn kneeled before him, her face filled with annoyance.

"I do not understand how my little Fran can stand to travel beside you," she spat in her throaty voice. "Disgusting Hume."

Heyn stood swiftly and moved aside, giving Balthier full view of the world before him. His eyes widened when he saw Ashe, a mere six yards away from him, chained to the wall parallel to him. Yet while Balthier had slack in his chains and could move to and fro, Ashe was pinned tightly against the wall. Her arms were straight and chained directly above her head, her feet dangling only an inch from the stone floor. Balthier could only imagine how much the position hurt her.

The Queen's eyes were on him, and she looked so very cheerless. Her usually silky hair was now wet with dirt and blood and matted to the sides of her worn face. She obviously knew exactly what was happening to them, and her expression was without hope.

The Viera moved between them but off to the right, giving Balthier and Ashe full view of each other. For a long moment they stared at each other, and Ashe was the first to speak out loud.

"You planned to torture me all along," Ashe stated, her gaze fixated on Heyn.

Heyn smiled at her comment, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are wrong, my Queen. I wished to make you my ally. Truly, I did. But you broke our rule; you spoke of our truce to another. I heard you speak to him at your castle. You thought I could not hear, but Viera's have sharp hearing. For all I know, the young Emperor knows of my plan as well. My need for you has dissolved. You will die here."

"Then why string us up like this," Ashe cried out, her face twisted with emotion. "Why have you not killed us yet?"

Heyn glanced down at the ground. "I am sure my little Fran has told the story of my banishment from the Wood?"

"Yes."

"She told of how I tortured the Hume leader and his wife and children?"

Balthier felt his stomach twist into an unpleasant knot. He knew exactly what Heyn was trying to say, and by the look on Ashe's face, she understood too.

"Hume's are filthy, revolting creatures," Heyn said fiercely. She began to pace the room between them. "You think you are better than the other races in Ivalice. You leaders are the worst: hungry for power, hungry for success. It disgusts me. You should all fall victim to the fate that those Hume's faced at my blade."

She pivoted and faced Ashe, her face filled with hate. "Especially you, my Queen. Power and revenge once almost drove you to unspeakable things. A Hume with that kind of lust should never be in charge of anything. It is better I destroy you now than you destroy your entire country."

Ashe didn't answer the beast. She only stared, her face reflecting Heyn's hatred.

Suddenly and smoothly, Heyn unsheathed her long and curved dagger and rushed to Ashe's side. Swinging her dagger, she sunk the blade deep into Ashe's white overcoat, pinning it against the wall and missing her side by half an inch. Ashe flinched slightly.

"Ah, yes," Heyn whispered. "Even a Queen can show fear."

"Not to you," Ashe whispered back, straining to lean her head closer to Heyn. "Never to you. I am afraid of many things, but you are not one of them."

Heyn's left eye twitched, and Balthier understood that this was a game to Heyn. She had tortured and killed the Hume leader and his family. But first, she had tried to warp their minds. Balthier recalled the story Fran had told them:

_"Heyn told us she had traveled to a nearby Hume town and entered the house of the village Leader in the middle of the night. Inside, she woke the Leader and his wife. Holding their children hostage, she told the Leader she would kill the children unless he would murder his wife. When at first he refused, Heyn executed the eldest child. Knowing she had no choice, the wife allowed the Leader to cut her throat. Yet Heyn, as she told us, was not satisfied. She commanded the Leader that if he did not kill himself, she would kill the children. The Hume met death from his own blade, and yet Heyn eliminated the children anyways. She cut off their heads and returned with them to the Wood, where she boasted her tale."_

Balthier's eyes widened.

_Heyn tortured the Hume's before killing them_, Balthier thought in awe. _She plans the same fate for us. _

Balthier briefly wondered if his allies were on their way. Before he had landed the Strahl, he had radioed into Archadia. He feared that if they didn't arrive soon, they would die at the hands of Heyn.

_No. She plans on torturing us a good while before she disposes of us. _

Heyn removed her dagger from Ashe's overcoat. She stared down at its sharp edges for a moment and then moved for the single entranceway to the cell. She paused in the doorway, looking back at them. She then gave them an option, which Balthier knew was coming:

"One of you will quickly die. The other shall be slowly tortured. I shall let you decide who suffers which doom. I shall return in a minutes time to hear your response."

The door swung closed behind her, leaving Balthier and Ashe to size each other up. Their predicament was grim.

"I am so sorry," she breathed when they were alone. She bit her lower lip and looked ready to cry. "This is all my fault. Had I not been so foolish, we--"

"Do not fret, Princess, for Archadia is sending reinforcements," Balthier quickly told her. "I informed them of the situation before I landed here. We must delay death long enough for them to arrive."

"She will not fall for such a trick," Ashe told him. "We must think of this dire situation at hand. If we must choose, then I choose torment for myself, and a quick death for you."

Her face was cold and hard, and Balthier found himself amazed at her bravery. Having seen so much of her beautiful inner personality in the past few weeks, it was almost shocking to see her revert back to her emotionless days when they were fighting Vayne.

_She is strong, _he knew_. I saw that then, and I see it now_. _She shuts herself off emotionally when tensions run high. Ashe will not give Heyn the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. _

"No one is going to be tortured," he said firmly, more to himself than to her. Then he added, "and don't you dare tell her you wish me to die quickly."

Before she could respond, the door swung open once again with a loud groaning sound. Heyn stepped back in, her dagger glistening in her hand. Her eyes played back and forth at the two parallel walls.

"Hmm," she asked as she shut the door behind her. "What have we decided?"

"Torture me," Ashe whispered, her eyes hard on Heyn's face. "Allow him a quick death."

"No!" shouted Balthier, his heart pounding. He couldn't take his eyes off Heyn's dagger. He imagined what it would feel like to have it deep in his gut, or to see it in Ashe. "You will not touch her."

Heyn paused, casting glances back and forth between the two. "I sense more than companionship between the two of you."

Balthier turned his eyes from the dagger to Ashe, whose face filled with sorrow as she looked back at him.

"This shall be far more fun," cackled Heyn, approaching Ashe quickly. She raised the blade to Ashe's exposed stomach, and Balthier saw Ashe's body tense up with anticipation. Feeling numb with fear, he quickly turned his head aside.

_I cannot watch this._

Then Heyn hesitated and glanced over her shoulder towards the sky pirate, noticing his averted gaze. "If you do not watch your lover suffer, than I shall keep you alive and eventually make you watch Larsa Solidor and little Fran endure the same fate as her."

Balthier, feeling as if he had no choice, looked back to Ashe. The Queen met his eyes and briefly smiled. _It's okay, _she seemed to tell him through her gaze_. We can do this_.

Heyn moved the blade back again to Ashe's stomach, where she slowly began to drag it across Ashe's waiting skin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Ahhh noooo! Basch and Fran better get there QUICK and save them!!!

Funny how in this, I mentioned that Basch cares for Ashe as if she was his daughter. Yet I plan on writing a BaschxAshe centered fiction as soon as I finish this one. o:)

* * *


	22. In Place of Anger

**Author's Note:** Yikes. I have to say that this chapter probably deserves the **rating of M**. Read with caution.

**

* * *

**

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_In Place of Anger _

* * *

He kept his eyes locked onto hers. Her face was calm and relaxed as she looked back at him, as if she had completely forgotten that Heyn was about to slice her with the curved dagger. Even as Heyn pulled the blade across her bare stomach, she continued to smile her tranquil smile.

A fine line of red appeared where the blade had been. Heyn had made a shallow cut across Ashe's belly, and so only a light amount of blood trickled from the wound. It rolled down her stomach, mingling with her sweat as it went, and stained the top of her pink skirt.

And still, Ashe smiled at him.

Astounded by her valor, Balthier could do nothing for her but hold her gaze. Heyn moved the dagger up to Ashe's arms, which were shackled above her head.

"Balthier," Ashe said gently. "I must tell you something. I... I--"

He quickly interrupted her, having a feeling he knew what she was about to say. "No. Tell me later, when we are free of this, and the heart of this cold-blooded bitch rests in our hands."

Heyn snickered at his comment. "If you are trying to get me to torture you instead of her, then you will not succeed. Instead, you only make me want to harm her _more_."

With the last word of her sentence, Heyn roughly drove her blade deep into the underside of Ashe's right arm, just above her armpit. As blood began to roll out from beneath the sharp steel, Ashe threw her head back against the stone wall and closed her eyes tightly, her face contorting into a grimace.

The dagger, while it was long, was on the thin side; about an inch in width. Therefore, there was no risk of Ashe losing her limb. As Heyn pulled the blade slowly and agonizingly from Ashe's arm, Ashe let out a grueling cry of pain through her clenched teeth. Heyn watched her victim's face for a moment, not caring that the warm blood squirted out from the wound and onto her body.

Quickly, Heyn called for one of her guards. A tall false Judge entered, carrying a tray in his arms. He set the tray down beside Heyn and walked back over to the closed door, but stayed inside the room. Balthier struggled to see what was on the tray: several bandages, pieces of cloth, and a dish of water. Heyn bent, scooping up a large piece of cloth, and then tied it tightly around Ashe's injured arm, as if she didn't want Ashe to die of blood loss too quickly.

Ashe opened her eyes, her mouth falling open. Her breathing was loud and hard, and as Heyn cast her a smile, Ashe once again hardened her face. Heyn obviously did not like her inability to break Ashe's spirit. Perhaps Heyn's previous victims all succumbed to fear before the first blade even entered them.

Crazed and already frustrated by Ashe, Heyn took her blade and began to stab the Queen repeatedly in her legs. She didn't insert the blade too deep; mostly an inch or two every time she pierced Ashe's flesh, but it was enough to cause Ashe to show real pain.

Another stab. And then another.

Ashe, her eyes closed again, grinded her teeth together to keep from crying out.

Stab.

The pain was too much for her. A loud groan escaped from her closed lips.

Yet another two stabs into Ashe's thighs. The total was now at six wounds in her legs alone.

Then, Heyn inserted the blade gradually and deeply just above Ashe's left hip. She twisted the blade as she dug it in, and a tremor shot through Ashe's body. As her body shook, she finally broke down and released a gut-wrenching wail.

Her scream- sharp and shrill- shook Balthier to the core. Forgetting about his weakness and dizziness, and animal survival instinct kicking in, Balthier yanked himself to his feet and began to pull at his shackles. Desperately he tried to dislodge the chains from the walls, placing his right foot against the wall and yanking at the chains as hard as he possibly could.

Drunk from anger, bloodlust, and panic, and finding the chains too secure in the wall, he dropped to the ground and grabbed at the right cuff with his left hand. Letting out a frustrated cry, he pulled at the cuff, struggling to wrench it from his hand. The metal dug into his skin, and blood began to seep out from underneath the cuff. His mind was completely blank, and he was beyond pain. Ashe's survival and Heyn's death was all he knew.

He was shoved hard from behind. Losing his balance, he toppled face first onto the cold, wet ground. He moved to stand, and when he was half way up, he felt a heavy foot against the middle of his back, forcing him back down. He felt his chains grow noticeably tighter, and that combined with the foot on his back left him unable to stand. He struggled to see over his shoulder, and from the corner of his eye he saw that the Judge who had brought Heyn the tray was the one who contained him now.

His mind returning to him, Balthier glanced towards Ashe. Heyn was quickly dressing the wounds. Ashe's head was slumped backwards, her eyes still closed and her mouth hanging wide as she sucked air into her lungs. Her whole body trembled.

"Ashe," Balthier managed to choke out, feeling his own breathing labored due to the foot on his back. When she didn't open her eyes, he tried again, louder this time, "Ashe!"

This time her eyes rolled open, and she looked around her as if she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"Ashe," he called out to her. "Ashe... Look at me, Ashelia!"

Her eyes managed to find him, but she looked as if she was having trouble focusing.

"Keep your eyes on me, Ashe," he commanded her. "Think of beautiful things. Think of your country and its glorious people. Think of all your friends. Think of me, think of us! Think of nothing else. Ashe? Keep looking at me."

Ashe struggled to keep her gaze fixed on her companion. Her expression was one of defeat. She cried, but silently, not moving her lips. The pain was intolerable, and she blinked twice slowly, and then her eyes rolled up into their sockets. Her head slumped forward against her chest.

Heyn checked on her, then smiled proudly as she stared at her handiwork. "We will wait until she wakes. Then I shall continue."

_At least she is out of pain for now, _Balthier thought. _That is as much as I can hope for._

As Heyn moved to leave the room, Balthier felt the false Judge remove his heavy boot from his back. Balthier quickly pulled himself back to a sitting position, turning his head to watch them go.

As the duo left, the door clicked shut behind them. Yet a mere second after it closed, Balthier heard shouts from outside the cell. The sound of steel clashing against steel filled the room. Balthier snapped his head up, excitement filling his body.

_Can it be? Archadia answered my cry for help!_

He pulled himself to his feet, his heart like thunder in his ears. He waited and listened to the battle that took place outside the cell. If he could only just see who was winning--!

He didn't wait long. Less than five minutes after Heyn and her Judge had departed, the door swung open. Balthier watched with anticipation to see who the winner would be.

Fran, looking beautiful as ever, stepped into the room. Basch followed closely behind.

Balthier had never been happier to see the pair before in his entire life. He lunged forward, wanting to greet them, but was stopped by his chains.

"Fran," he called out.

The Viera's eyes caught sight of Balthier and a look of relief washed over her face. She moved over to help him as Basch noticed the Queen's limp body hanging on the opposite wall. Basch's face filled with horror as he raced over to her.

Fran took a long look at Ashe before turning her full attention to Balthier. She waved her hand in front of him, showing off a key that she held. "Stolen from the Judge outside the room."

"And Heyn," Balthier asked hopefully.

Fran shook her head. "Escaped."

"Damnit!" he swore angrily.

"Fran!" Basch called out from across the room. "I need the key!"

Quickly, Fran unlocked Balthier's cuffs and raced over to Basch. Balthier rubbed at his swollen wrists, wiping away the blood that stained them. He watched Fran and Basch as he did so. Fran, being the taller of the two, reached up to unlock Ashe's enclosed hands, and Basch gently caught the Queen in his arms as she was released.

Basch nodded to Balthier as he cradled Ashe in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I've been worse," Balthier said in a cocky tone. He watched as Basch glanced down at Ashe's blood spattered face, and felt jealousy rise inside him. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to carry Ashe.

_This is not the time to be jealous_, he told himself with annoyance. _You are far to weak to support her, and he is perfectly capable._

"We must leave at once," Fran told them as she approached Balthier's side. "We brought ten Archadian guards with us, but we fear more of Heyn's people may be in the castle."

"Right," Balthier nodded. "Escape we shall."

He went to take a step forward but felt his weak legs nearly give out from beneath him. Luckily, his sky partner was at his side, and she scooped his arm over her shoulders.

"All the times you have supported me," she told him softly. "I think it is my turn to be the leading man."

"Leading lady," he corrected her as they began to walk along, with Basch and Ashe behind them. "There can be only one leading man, my dear."

* * *

A week slowly passed.

They had traveled back to Dalmasca, where the royal Healers instantly took Ashe away from them. Fran, Basch, and Balthier waited in Rabanastre for four days and three nights without hearing any word about Ashe's condition.

Balthier found this time excruciating.

His mind never once traveled away from her. Incredibly worried about her, he wanted nothing more than to see her; to see her with his own eyes that she was indeed alive. The sights he had seen- Heyn's cruel acts upon them- were forever burned into his memory.

Ashe's tormented wail still haunted him. He woke every hour at night, swearing he could still hear her scream. Every night in his dreams, he watched Heyn cut her blade into Ashe, and every night he was powerless to help. During the day hours, he imagined saving her from the torture. It was different every time. Once, he cut Heyn's throat the moment she landed the airship. Another time, he allowed himself to be tortured instead of Ashe. His constant thoughts of her pain led him into depression. His feeling of uselessness towards himself rose in place of anger.

Outwardly, Balthier was his normal self. He joked and was sarcastic and witty. He knew that appearance was everything, and refused to let anyone know of his inner turmoil. But Fran, clever girl that she was, knew of his feelings. He had woken one night from his constant nightmares and suffered from a panic attack. She spent the rest of the night comforting him.

His relief was great when they were finally allowed to see her.

The royal Healer permitted one to two guests at a time. Basch entered Ashe's bedroom first, while Fran and Balthier opted to go in together after he was done. As Basch paid his visit to the Queen, Balthier and his partner waited patiently outside her bedroom while the Healer explained Ashe's condition to them:

"Her Majesty endured a great deal of physical trauma, and therefore suffers from a consistently high fever- one that threatens her life. Had that Viera not cleaned and dressed the wounds as she went, her royal Highness would not be alive today. She has spent much of these last few days unconscious, but does on occasion wake for a minute or two. Her fever leaves her delirious. Keep that in mind when you see her, and try to ignore any ramblings she may have."

The man's words burned Balthier deeply. He again heard Ashe's anguished cry, and he shuddered.

"When will she be able to move about," Fran inquired.

"Her wounds are healing nicely," the elderly Healer told them. "She will be on her feet quickly- if her fever subsides, that is."

_If it subsides_, Balthier repeated the man's words bitterly, fingering at the bandages on his injured wrist.

Ashe's bedroom door clicked open, and Basch emerged. His face was expressionless, and he was a tad on the paler side. He approached the two sky pirates.

"I must return to the Emperor," he told them, sounding quieter than usual. "Call for me the instant her condition changes."

With a nod and a weak smile, Basch left down the hall.

Balthier found himself unable to wait any longer. Turning, he briskly walked into the Queen's bedroom.

From afar, he could see why Basch's tone had been quiet. Ashe lay on her back in bed, her head and neck propped up by several pillows. The white sheets and quilts were pulled up to her chest, and her arms rested neatly on top. From the doorway, Balthier could see the beads of sweat glistening on her skin. Her skin! He had no idea someone alive could be so pale. He swallowed hard, frozen where he stood and afraid to go any closer.

Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned his head roughly to see Fran peering at him gently. She raised one of her delicately slanted eye brows and nodded towards the sleeping Ashe. Balthier inhaled sharply, holding his breath deep in his lungs. Together they neared the Queen.

She twitched gently in her sleep; her eyeballs moved violently beneath her closed lids. Her left cheek was bruised an angry shade of black, and a clean white bandage enclosed her upper right arm.

Balthier, upon realizing he still held his breath, let the air out in a low whoosh. His heart pounded with pain, and he took one of her lifeless hands into his, caressing it under his fingers. The chill in her flesh nearly devastated him. He sat on the chair that rested next to her bed. And while he was not the kind to cry and be emotional, he felt that he might lose himself at any moment. He wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs and bury his face in hers.

Instead, he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a long kiss. He eyed her tenderly, his heart a mess of gloomy emotions. Still holding her hand, he pressed her palm against his cheek, enjoying the coolness of her skin. Letting his eyes briefly close, he released a devastated sigh.

"Uhh..."

His eyes shot open at the sound of Ashe's short groan. She stirred, her hand twitching in his. He leaned forward in his seat, his eyes etched onto her face.

The lids fluttered slightly, then opened, exposing rather colorless eyes.

"Ashe!" Balthier quickly called out to her, his excitement overwhelming him. Yet then he quickly remembered the Healer's words, that when she woke, she was delirious.

She stared, for a moment, past him and at the wall. Looking bewildered, Ashe's eyes glazed over and she began to breathe heavily.

"Ashe," called Fran tenderly. "Can you hear us?"

Ashe searched the room with her gaze, before resting them onto Balthier. Her free hand moved across the bed and onto her lower abdomen, where she pressed her sweating palm against it. She lifted her head slightly, and her dry lips parted.

"The baby," she rasped in an exhausted voice. Then her eyes shut and her head fell back against the pillow, once again deeply asleep.

Her words froze him to the chair. Her hand slipped from his and fell back onto the bed. His eyes widened, and he stared at her lips, replaying her message again in his head:

_The baby._

His breath caught in his throat, and suddenly his whole body ached from its stiffness.

_The baby. The baby? Is she...? Is it my...?_

Unsure what to do, he continued to stare at her, mentally trying to will her to wake and confirm what she had just told him.

_She touched her stomach when she said those words. Oh, Gods, and Heyn stabbed her in the abdomen. If Ashe is pregnant, it would be my child. My child! What if Heyn killed it? What if Ashe and my child die?_

It was too much. All of the information and thoughts finally broke him. He felt tears begin to form in the back of his eyes, and sobs ready to burst from his throat. He turned his head to Fran, who peered at Ashe in a very curious way. She quickly rotated her gaze to Balthier, and frowned sympathetically. She, too, had heard and understood Ashe's words.

_What will I do if she dies? Or the baby dies? What can I do? Gods, help me. I shouldn't be acting like this. Gods, make me strong again. Make me the way I was before I knew her. Before I loved... Before I..._

He willed himself not to cry. His throat was tight from emotion, and his eyes filled with liquid. Blinking, he felt tears run down his face from both eyes. Letting out a quick sniffle, he turned his head away from Fran and quickly wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

He looked back at Fran, who moved to place a hand on his arm. But he wouldn't let her. He had to know for sure. Leaping from his chair, he jogged for the bedroom door.

The Healer, who waited patiently outside, looked surprised to see Balthier emerge so quickly. Upon seeing the elderly man, Balthier grabbed him by the collar of his brown robe and shoved him hard against the wall. The man gasped out- from surprise, not pain- and his eyes widened.

"She woke briefly," Balthier muttered to him, keeping his eyes locked on the Healer. "She said, 'the baby.' Why would she say such a thing? Is she...?"

He had trouble saying the words. It was no matter; the man answered for him:

"I cannot discuss the Queen's personal health with you."

Balthier pushed him harder into the wall, forcing back the tears and allowing his anger to overwhelm him. "No. You _will _tell me. I _must _know. Is she?"

He was stubborn. "I mentioned she could be delirious."

"Tell me," he said, leaning into him.

The man eyed him carefully. "She is not far along. Two or three weeks, perhaps. Strange scenario, indeed. His royal Highness the King died about a month ago. How can she be with child when the King died? Now, only the father would act so savagely upon learning of her pregnancy... Hmm?"

His heart skipped a beat, and his hold on the man loosened.

"Do not fear," the Healer told him, jerking himself free of Balthier's grip. "Her Highness' health is the only thing I care for. The politics- the finesse- I am not concerned with. As far as I am concerned, she is a month along in her pregnancy and it is the King's baby. Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to the Queen and _your _child."

As the man pushed past him and entered Ashe's room, Balthier remained where he was- once again frozen. He stared at the wall, his expression one of shock and pain. He again felt Fran's hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to face her.

She looked concerned. "I have never seen you act this way before."

He swallowed. "Neither have I. Obviously, I have changed quite a bit."

"You are going to avenge her, are you not?" Fran asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Indeed."

"I will go with you," she told him. "We will not return here before Heyn is eliminated. Keep your pain and rage, Balthier. We can use it to defeat her."

He nodded, pushing his feelings down inside him, determined to save his emotions for Heyn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know Balthier seems radically different, but hell, when something like this happens to you, you change a helluva lot. Haha, yeah. Don't worry, he'll be back to his normal self again. But for now, he's waaaay too distressed to act all suave and witty.

And -finally- Balthier acknowledged to himself that he loves Ashe:)

Hmm... two or three chapters left. :-O

* * *


	23. Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note: **

I guess FFdotnet is working now?? After a week of being unable to upload... Geez...

**Wanna see what Heyn looks like? **

**Make sure you remove the (dot)'s and place in a . okay??**

**Go here immediately:** http://www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/52461476/ a picture of Heyn, illustrated by the lovely Amelia. Make sure you check out the rest of her work, too. It's totally awesome.

**Also, go here:** http://www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/53175534/ another version of Heyn, beautifully done by Wakamoley. Go view her other stuff, too!

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_Words Left Unsaid _

* * *

Ashe was stuck in a never-ending dream. 

She stood in the circular room in which Al-Cid had lost his life. The twelve doors that surrounded the room were all barred shut. It was brightly lit, as if a dozen spotlights shone down on her from above. She stood in the middle of the room, squinting into the light. It was disturbingly quiet in the room, with the exception of the sound of shallow breathing echoing off the walls and into her ears. She spun, looking all around her.

_Who is breathing?_

Her eyes came to a rest on a shadowed figure laying on the ground a dozen steps away from her. She squinted harder, trying to see who lay so lifelessly near her. But the figure was entirely robed in shadows. The person lay on his side, his back facing her.

She approached the breathing figure cautiously, the spotlights overhead following her as she went. She stopped when her feet were an inch away from his back. The spotlights now shone on the person as well: Al-Cid.

Ashe dropped to her knees next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and rolling him onto his back. An arrow was lodged deep into his heart. His eyes were wide and filled with terror as he stared at her.

"Ashe," he breathed quietly. He coughed, and she saw blood on his teeth. "Heyn... She shot me."

She placed her hands around the base of the arrow. "You're going to be fine."

Hearing a giggle from behind her, Ashe quickly glanced over her shoulder. A tall, lean Viera stood off in the distance, watching them with amusement. Anger burned deeply inside Ashe's chest, and she wanted nothing more than to viscously maul the Viera for the pain she had caused. But a rough cough from the dying Al-Cid made her turn her attention back to him. Another cough- this time blood bubbled over his lips.

The spotlights above them began to dim, and his life faded along with them.

"I apologize for not being able to protect you from her," he wheezed. "My only regret is not having lived long enough to destroy her for you."

She smiled fondly down at him, wondering what could have been between them had he lived. A single tear fell from her left eye and splashed onto his cheek. "You have done so much for me, Al-Cid. More than you could ever know."

As the lights faded, his entire body did as well. He reached up with a shaking hand in order to touch her face, but by the time he was about to caress her, the lights had dimmed so much that his hand completely passed through her.

Ashe let out a choked sob, and the spotlights completely died, and Al-Cid vanished. Ashe was left alone in complete darkness.

She sat in the blackness for what seemed like hours. Her right arm hurt, and so did her legs. The left side of her abdomen ached more than anything else.

She heard someone softly call out her name.

A scene, composed of two people, burst into view before her. Their bodies were brightly lit despite the blackness around them. Ashe stood from where she had kneeled, her mouth falling open as she approached them.

A ghost-like version of her lay sleeping in her bed in Dalmasca, and Basch stood by her side. His face was a mess of emotions. Neither of the figures moved; they seemed to be statues.

_This is me now. I must be dreaming. Basch... he must be visiting me._

"If only I had arrived sooner," came his disembodied voice, echoing loudly all around her. "If only I had never left to take for the Emperor in my brother's place. I once swore to protect you till death, your Majesty, and I have failed you utterly and completely."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound emerged from her throat. She knew why: she was indeed unconscious, and while she could hear Basch's voice, she could not directly reply to him.

_Am I... am I going to die?_

"Forgive me, Ashelia."

_Basch, it wasn't your fault. I am naive. You did your best. Please, do not apologize._

Basch's frozen figure slowly vanished as Al-Cid's had, leaving Ashe to gaze lonely onto her crippled form.

Suddenly angry, she dashed forward towards her ghostly figure. Pulling back her fist, she swung angrily at her image. Naturally, she didn't contact anything solid. Her anger and humiliation burning inside of her, she swung several more times, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

_How could you be so foolish, Ashe? After all that you have succeeded at, you fell into Heyn's trap!_

Choking on her sobs, she staggered backwards a few steps.

_You are a fool. You have learned nothing. You don't deserve to be Queen._

She stood there for a few minutes, hating herself for her mistakes. When she finally allowed herself to look up, she saw something shinning in the hands of her sleeping form. Stepping closer, she peered at the object:

Two bloodied arrows. One for Rasler, one for Al-Cid.

* * *

Heyn's solitary castle in the Sandsea loomed closer. Balthier eyed it warily as he piloted the Strahl closer to its destination. A nauseating knot had formed in the pit of his stomach. He felt so many emotions that he didn't know how to explain how he was feeling: scared, angry, sick, tired, pained, the list went on and on. 

Beside him, his beautiful Viera friend watched him carefully, chewing on her lower lip.

He carefully landed his airship, turned off her engine, and sat numbly in his pilot's chair. Fran reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her, smiled, and winked. He tried to put up appearances, even when he feared death.

The two pirating partners stood and turned for the exit. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Basch in the cockpit entry way. They stood awkwardly, surprised, and waited for him to explain his presence.

"I could not allow you two to fight her alone," he told them, cradling his axe in his arms. "This is as much my battle as it is yours. We fight together, as we once did."

"Glad to have you join us," Fran told him, stepping past Balthier and heading for the door.

Balthier followed in her steps, casting Basch a confused look as he went. "You stowed away in my ship. Why did you not let your presence known?"

Basch folded his arms across his chest. "Mentally preparing myself for battle. I needed to do so alone."

"Hmm, understood."

They filed out of Balthier and Fran's airship, formed a single file line with Fran in the lead, and walked swiftly for the castle entrance.

The first floor was empty, as it was every time they entered. This time, they didn't bother to search any of the rooms, and headed for the stairs.

The main hall on the second floor was filled with dreadful memories: it was here that young Vaan had lost his life, and Penelo her cheerful soul. It was here that Heyn had mutilated the bodies of the deceased guards, and spelled out the message to protect Larsa and destroy Ashelia.

Without warning, Fran leapt before the two males. Her eyes were wide with alertness, the hair on her arms standing on end. She sniffed at the air and looked fearful.

Balthier stepped towards her. "Fran? What is it?"

"She is not here," Fran announced, her mouth curving downwards into a frown.

"You are sure," Basch asked, scowling.

Balthier paused, an ominous feeling settling into his limbs. "...She knew we would come after her, and make her pay for what she did for Ashe."

Basch approached him. "Where would she have gone?"

He hesitated again. "She could have waited for us to leave, and headed back to finish off Ashe, or..."

"Or she could be going after Larsa," Fran said as she narrowed her eyes.

Looking alarmed, Basch said, "Then we must go Archadia and stop her."

"What if she is after Ashe?" Balthier questioned.

"Ashe will most likely die soon," Fran announced. She glanced at the pained look on Balthier's face. "I am sorry, Balthier, but it is true. Heyn assumes she will die, so she will be going after Larsa."

Fran's words had wounded him. He had hope for the Queen, and hearing the dreaded language from his best friend hurt him deeply. He said nothing more, even as Fran and Basch waited for him to reply to Fran.

Fran seemed to understand, and moved to head down the stairs, with Basch behind her. Wordlessly, Balthier followed them.

On occasion, as they headed out, Basch would look over his shoulder at the male sky pirate. His face was filled with awe.

Once they were back on the airship, Balthier asked Fran if she could steer them to Archadia. His weariness was beginning to catch up to him. He moved to the back of the cockpit, sitting in one of the passenger seats.

As soon as they were in the air, Basch approached him.

"You are in love with her," he said quietly, so that Fran could not hear. It was more of a statement than a question.

Balthier glanced up at him. "Fran is only a friend."

Basch blinked. "You know of whom I speak."

He sighed, slouched over in his seat, and rested his head in his hands. "What makes you believe I do?"

"You are quiet. Even when you act yourself, whenever her name is mentioned you become silent. You look wounded. I know that look. I have seen it many times, whenever a person loses someone they love."

Balthier half raised his head, staring up at Basch from under his brow. "You know nothing, Basch."

Basch peered down at him, anguish clouding his eyes. "You will do best to remember that you are not the only one who loves her. If she dies, I'll have lost a sister."

"I see."

"Yet I still fight," Basch told him. "I fight for her. I fight for the Emperor. I fight for Dalmasca. I fight for all of Ivalice. I am too in pain, Balthier, but I continue this battle. Become the man you were before. Be strong. We need you."

_He is right; I have been weak. I will fight. I will be me again._

Balthier gave a hard nod to Basch, stood, and took his seat beside Fran.

* * *

Ashe sat numbly in the blackness, her knees pulled up against her chest. She was feeling sorry for herself. She was sure that she was dying; the pain in her body told her she was dying. She feared she would be stuck in her dreamlike state forever. Yet her death did not bother her; she felt that she had caused her own demise. 

Her only grievance was that she could never tell Balthier how she truly felt.

Oh, how she missed him. Her lonesomeness was worse than the torture she had endured. Being alone at that moment was her prison. She wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms, to be kissed and caressed and cared for.

He had once told her that a girl had broken his heart, and that he could never love again. But Ashe knew better. The week they had spent with each other had been nothing short of perfect. How much they had learned about each other- and how much they had learned of their selves.

She knew she loved him. And she knew he loved her- when she looked into his eyes, she knew- although she also he would never admit it himself. But none of that mattered anymore; not the pain, not the words left unsaid. She would have to live with his mistakes.

_Live? I must live. I cannot die like this. Not here, not yet. Fight, Ashe! Wake up! Live!_

She willed herself to fight the fever which ravaged her body. The process was hard and long, but in the end, she pulled herself through.

The black despair evaporated; her dream faded. With a terribly unpleasant feeling, she managed to open her eyes and pull herself into consciousness.

Her bedroom was bright, and she found herself squinting. Her entire body pulsated from pain. Her legs felt heavy. Glancing down her body, she flinched when she saw the body of the elderly royal Healer collapsed on top of her thighs.

She gasped, blinked, and looked again. He was dead, his head rotated around far too much. His neck had been snapped.

Letting out a startled whimper, Ashe tried to pull herself out from under the man's heavy and limp body. As she did so, something moved in the corner of her vision. She turned her head to see what had moved.

Heyn stood in the corner of her room.

"You," Ashe gasped, her voice burning in her throat. "How?"

"It was hard," the Viera said scornfully. "Indeed, most of my faithful guards perished as they attacked your beloved castle. I am afraid I am on my own now."

Ashe struggled harder to remove herself from under the weight of the man. But she was far too weak to succeed. Heyn approached her. She had splashes of wet blood on her stomach, legs, and arms. Sections of her long, silver hair seemed to absorb the color

"Not alone," she corrected herself. "I have you to keep me company. Oh, and Larsa Solidor as well. He waits in my airship, still unconscious, I hope. Come, my dear Queen. Your destiny awaits."

Heyn pushed the body of the Healer roughly to the floor, then scooped the weakened Ashe into her strong arms. Smiling, Heyn carried the struggling Ashe from the room.

**Author's Note: **That chapter was primarily about our two main characters dealing with their pain, fears, and mistakes. They've been pretty down in the dumps these last few chapters, and finally realized they needed to snap out of it. They'll be back to their old selves again. :)

Please be on the look out for my next fiction. It'll be shorter than this one! It's called **_Carnivore_**, and it's a Basch x Ashe x Balthier love triangle. XD

One chapter to go, and a short epilogue after that. XD


	24. Blood and Honor

**Author's Note: **Again, if you haven't seen what Heyn looks like, please view the author's note on the previous chapter. :)

This is the last formal chapter. There will be one more after this, but it'll be an epilogue.

And yay, Of Blood and Honor is officially the longest FF 12 story on this site! (But it will probably be surpassed shortly by Flesh and Steel by Spazkit)

By the way, please go read "**Don't Give Your Heart to a Stone**", by ilovefluff. It's a very uniquely written Bal x Ashe story, and honestly, the best I have ever seen in ANY fiction category. Trust me on this: read every word written... it reads like poetry. :)

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_Blood and Honor_

* * *

Their amazement was great when they discovered Larsa Solidor was missing from Archadia.

Immediately, Basch blamed himself. His face had dropped; his eyes became dark. If only I had stayed with him, Basch had told Fran and Balthier. He would be safe.

The trio of allies knew Heyn needed Larsa's powerful blood in order to wipe out Hume's and allow the underdog races take over Ivalice. They knew Heyn needed Ashe to die so that her bloodline would be eliminated. They knew that if Heyn had Larsa in her grasp, then she would certainly have Ashe as well.

Sure enough, Ashe was no longer present at her castle. Not only that, but the majority of the people that had been inside the palace had been murdered or badly wounded, including numerous amounts of Heyn's false Judges. They hoped her minion sources were depleted.

They debated for a moment on where they should conduct their search, but time played a major factor in their decision. Quickly, they retreated back to the Strahl.

Back to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. Back inside the hollow, empty castle. Back to where two of their comrades had died.

They gazed with vacant, exhausted eyes around them as they ascended to the second floor yet again. Little did they know, it would be their last time to ever be inside the building.

* * *

Ashe reached up with a shaking arm and wiped the perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her back hurt from leaning against the cold, stone wall. Her surroundings made her queasy.

She was back in the jail cellar in which Heyn had tortured her.

_At least, _she thought. _This time I am not chained to the wall. _

It was true: Heyn had merely left her in the room without bondage. She had assumed Ashe was too weak to try to escape. Yet Heyn had been wrong. She was far too weak to wield a weapon, yes, but Ashe's fever had greatly subsided, and she was now able to stand and walk about. It was quite painful, however, due to the lacerations on her thighs.

Escape was a must, for Ashe was not alone.

Larsa lay by her side. He was unconscious but appeared to be unhurt. Ashe had on many occasions, since being dumped into the all too familiar cell, tried to revive him, but was unsuccessful in her attempts. She wondered if Heyn had placed some sort of Sleep spell upon him.

She stood, wincing as she did so. Using the cold wall as balance, she limped towards the closed wooden door. Her heart pounded; she was nervous Heyn would catch her trying to escape. The door, naturally, was locked. Not that it mattered. Ashe was too weak to carry Larsa, and she wasn't about to leave him alone.

Sighing, Ashe turned and allowed herself to lean against the wall next to the door. She slid down until she was sitting, deciding to save her strength. She wasn't sure how she could fend Heyn off, but she was going to try her hardest.

The sound of footsteps approaching filled Ashe's ears. Keeping herself in the shadows and her back pressed against the wall, she turned her head to watch the entrance.

The door was thrown open, and Heyn quickly stepped inside past Ashe. She eyed the cellar, and a confused look crossed over her face when she saw only Larsa inside. Ashe dared not to breathe or move a single muscle.

Ashe heard more sounds off in the distance. Mumbled words and footsteps filled the air.

_Is that Balthier I hear? And Fran? Gods, please let it be them!_

Heyn, hearing the intruders as well, pulled her long dagger out from its sheath and tensed. Pivoting on her high heeled shoes, she dashed from the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Ashe inhaled sharply, letting the cold, damp air fill her aching lungs. She forced herself to once again stand, and staggered into the center of the room.

"Larsa," she called out. "Please, Larsa. You _must _wake up. This may be our only chance to escape."

The young Emperor failed to stir, and Ashe debated what she should do. She could stay and wait and defend Larsa with her last breath. Or she could flee herself and hope to run into the castle intruders.

She didn't have time to develop a plan. For the third time, she heard footsteps. The high heeled stilettos sounded feminine as they hit against the floor outside the jail cell. Ashe spun around, searching for a hiding spot. She didn't have time to make it back to shadows by the open door. Instead, she lunged as far away from the door as she could get.

A Viera stood in the doorway, paused, and stared in. Ashe nearly collapsed when she saw who it was.

"Fran," she gasped out, taking a step forward.

"Ashe," Fran called out, sounding almost shocked. She stepped backwards, turning her head to the left to look down the hall. "Balthier! Basch! I have found them!"

More, hurried footsteps. Ashe remained where she stood, panting from exhaustion. Fran moved into the room, and behind her came the two men. Basch, looking grief-stricken, moved instantly for Larsa's side. Fran began to approach Ashe. But Balthier was the fastest of all three of them. He practically ran across the space that separated them. Ashe, in turn, limped weakly towards him, her arms outstretched.

He pulled her into his arms, his grip firm around her waist. She placed her hands against his chest, suddenly feeling like crying.

She glanced over towards the others. Basch crouched on the floor beside Larsa. He looked over to them, a knowing stare on his face. She offered him a weak smile, and he turned his attention back towards the unconscious Emperor.

Balthier pulled back from her, his eyes gently scanning over her wounded body. "Can you walk?"

"Slowly."

He moved to pick her up into his strong arms. "We have yet to find Heyn."

"She was just in here," Ashe claimed, stopping him and moving away to speak to all three of them. "She heard you coming. She ran, but is probably nearby. We have to find her."

Ashe began to walk towards the door, but her weak and injured legs gave out from beneath her. As she collapsed to her knees, Balthier placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Heyn has no more allies," came Fran's voice. "Should we take Larsa and Ashe now, she would have no other way to retrieve them again."

The sound of a woman laughing filled the room. All eyes turned to the open door. The earless Viera stepped inside the cell, gripping a readied bow in her long arms.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you," Heyn commanded, aiming her bow directly at Balthier's chest. "One move and I will bring him down. Hmm, I did promise you a quick death, after all. I shall make good on my promise."

"Leave them out of this," Ashe told her, still on her knees. "This is between you, me, and Larsa."

"Obviously not," Heyn hissed. "They continue to meddle in our affairs. Foolish Hume's. Your lives end here."

As the final word slipped from her mouth, she released the arrow from the bow.

Balthier had known it was coming. He was as quick as a cat, and as Heyn fired the arrow, he flung himself to the side as Ashe instinctively ducked. Still, he could not outrun the speed of the arrow, and it buried itself into his right shoulder.

As he pulled it out from his flesh, Fran quickly cast Curaga on him. Ashe felt a firm grip on her wrist. Turning her head, she saw it was Basch who had her. He motioned for her to follow him.

Heyn readied another arrow, taking two steps further into the room. She gazed at each of them, deciding who to harm next.

Basch pushed Ashe to the ground next to Larsa. "Stay with him. We will fight for you."

Fran yanked her bow and an arrow off from her back and aimed it at Heyn. Heyn, who had been ready to shoot Basch, noticed Fran drawing back her bow and quickly turned her weapon on the female sky pirate. She fired quickly, and the arrow clashed Fran's bow, causing both arrows to slip to the floor.

Both Viera's struggled to be the first to yank back another arrow.

But Basch was quicker than both. He raced forward towards Heyn, his axe raised. Heyn quickly grabbed the bow between both of her hands and shoved it up into the air just in the nick of time: Basch's axe crashed against the bow, and she was protected.

Fran struggled to get a shot off, but Basch was in the way of Heyn's lean body.

Balthier leapt into the battle, his pole poised for attack. As he went to strike her, Heyn dropped her bow and dodged aside, rolling across the ground. She stood with ease, yanking both of her daggers out. Fran, who moved beside Basch and Balthier, kept her aim on the insane Viera.

Heyn laughed ferociously. "I see the only way you can defeat me is attacking me three on one. Pathetic."

"Give up," Balthier instructed.

Her grin was wicked, and her eyes flashed upon Fran. "Dear little Fran. Become the warrior we taught you to be. Fight me alone. One on one. Be honorable."

"What do you know of honor?" Basch spat angrily. "All you know is blood."

She giggled. "Blood, yes, true, but I fight to bring power to my people. That is honorable, is it not?"

"They wish you dead, Heyn," Fran cried out. "Even if you eliminate Ashe and Larsa, the Viera will still want you dead."

Heyn let out a low, angry cry, as if she was wounded by Fran's words. With a sudden burst of speed, she raced towards Balthier. Fran was unable to fire her bow, but Basch moved to strike her with his axe. Heyn was quick, and she closed the distance between them quickly. Basch missed his target, but Balthier managed to stab her with his pole. She gasped and stumbled backwards.

"They forsake me," she growled. "Threw me out for trying to give them power over Hume's. Fran, they abandoned you as well."

Fran shook her head solemnly. "No. I left the Wood on my own. I knew the consequences of my choice. I did not murder innocent Hume's in the process. "

Heyn raised her daggers again. "Little Fran. Help me in my mission. Together, we can bring the Viera's to power."

Fran tilted her head. "I thought you just asked me to fight you one on one?"

"I think this proves how unstable she is," Balthier told his partner with a smirk.

Fran looked displeased by Balthier's comment. With a low sigh, she tossed her bow aside. Balthier and Basch looked at her with surprise.

"What do you suppose you are doing," Balthier questioned.

Fran pulled out her own daggers. She motioned to the men beside her. "Heyn is right. This is our fight alone."

Balthier began, "Fran, if you think I will just let you--"

"Enough," Fran interrupted, staring hard at Heyn. "Viera deal with each other."

Heyn smiled with approval. "You see, Fran knows what honor means."

Balthier let out a gruff cry in displeasure, but took a step back. Basch did the same. Fran, who kept her eyes locked on Heyn, stepped forward. Heyn smiled fondly as Fran approached. When Fran was only two feet away, Heyn did something that surprised everyone:

She dropped her daggers to the floor and fell to her knees. Her arms stretched out to her sides, she stared up at Fran with a pleased expression on her face. "Little Fran. Destroy me now."

Fran was taken back. "What is this? Stand up and fight."

"Should I," Heyn said carefully. "And I win, I will only be cut down by the Hume males. No matter what I do, I will die in this very room. I have no Espers. No magicks. If I must die, then I will die by teaching you something."

"How will killing you in cold blood teach me anything?"

"You will see," Heyn said with a soft smile. "Murder is the kind of killing that will set you free, dear Fran. Should you do so, perhaps you will one day realize my vision and finish my task."

Fran wavered. "Stand, Heyn. Be as honorable as you claim to be. Fight me."

"I cannot. You must learn."

Fran slowly shook her head and stepped backwards and away from the earless female before her. She turned slightly towards Basch and Balthier.

"She is not making any sense," Balthier noted, putting his hands onto his hips.

"I cannot destroy her in this way," Fran said, sounding sorrowful. She pushed past them and headed for the open door. "I cannot do it."

Balthier watched her flee, then turned to look at Basch. But Basch had already moved before the still kneeling Heyn. He eyed her warily, keeping his axe gripped tightly in his hand.

She leered up at him. "Tell me, knight, how is the girl, ah, Penelo? Joining her lover soon, I hope. Pathetic little creature."

With a narrow of his eyes, Basch did the thing Fran could not do: he pulled back his axe and swung it directly at Heyn's throat.

The force of the strike knocked the Viera backwards, where she twitched momentarily on her back before laying still.

Basch stood there for a long moment, breathing hard. His hands shook as he watched the blood pool around the deceased villain.

Balthier's face and voice were grim. "We best be going. We still have an unconscious Emperor and weak Queen on our hands."

"Aye," Basch agreed, tearing his eyes away from the gruesome body and towards the two royal Hume's. He went to move forward, but stopped, and turned to face Balthier.

"Balthier, I--"

"You don't have to say it," Balthier told him. "If I hurt the Queen, you'll hurt me, hmm?"

Basch smiled faintly. "On the contrary. I once spoke that you were a man worthy of my trust, and I do not change my mind now. I know you will do the right thing."

He moved away, and Balthier raised an eyebrow as he followed him. "The right thing?"

Basch didn't reply, but scooped up the sleeping Larsa into his arms. Ashe was now on her feet, watching Basch coyly, as if she was surprised he had done what he did.

Balthier moved to her side. "Care for a lift?"

She smiled weakly. "I'll be alright. Just take my arm and keep me steady."

He did as he was told, and soon the four of them found their way out of Heyn's castle. There they found Fran, sitting idly by the Strahl, a completely unemotional look on her pretty face.

* * *


	25. Lost Time

**Author's Note:** Woo! Last chapter/epilogue.

I'd like to thank everyone so so so much for reading! Your reviews have been so helpful. :) I owe each and every one of you.

* * *

**Of Blood and Honor**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Lost Time (Epilogue)

* * *

Two weeks following the defeat of Heyn, Ashe paced the space inside her bedroom. Her new royal Healer had spent most of the time with her working on healing her wounds. She had fully regained her strength. 

During the two weeks, Ashe had spent most of her time in bed. Basch, along with the recovered Larsa, had come to see her often at first, but then returned to Archadia. Ashe understood why they had to leave, and promised she'd write to them once she was completely healed.

Due to her serious and delicate condition, her new Healer forbid any visitors aside from the Emperor and his Judge. That, much to Ashe's displeasure, meant she could not see Fran and Balthier. They agreed to wait to see her before traveling the skies again.

Yet tomorrow she refused to stay in bed. She would venture out into Rabanastre and see them.

It was nearly midnight as Ashe paced her room. She found herself unable to sleep due to her excitement of seeing her lover.

_Tomorrow cannot come soon enough._

Yet she didn't have to wait until the following morning. As he had done many times, Balthier entered into her bedroom via the balcony.

When he saw her walking around, a look of relief passed over his face. "It's good to see you so well."

"Balthier," she whispered as a great smile poured across her face. She rushed over to greet him.

Before he could even wrap his arms around her, she flattened her lips against his. The kiss was needy and desperate, as if she hadn't seen him in months. He placed his hands in the lowermost crevice in her back, his eyes falling closed as he returned her kiss.

She pulled back, instead choosing to press her forehead against his. "I've missed you."

"And I you," he whispered back.

They stood that way for a moment, hugging tightly while breathing in each other's expelled air. Balthier let out a nervous sigh, and broke their loving embrace. He stood a good three feet away from her.

"Ashe, I must explain something to you," he began, shifting his eyes away from hers.

Something about the way he spoke bothered her. She decided to change the subject.

"I... I must tell _you _something," she explained. "I tried to tell you before, when Heyn had captured us both."

He looked back to her, alarmed. "No, don't say it."

She was confused. "Why not?"

"It will be better if you don't." He avoided her gaze again.

She took a daring step forward, placing her hands over her heart. "I've fallen in love with you, Balthier."

He looked greatly pained. "No, stop."

She did as he requested. "I don't understand why?"

He took a deep breath. "Ashe, I am leaving."

"Whatever for?"

"It could never work for us, you know this," he refused to meet her eyes. "You are a Queen. I am a pirate. We could never marry or be together. I cannot continue to sneak into your bedchamber every night, nor can we make our romance known. It is better I leave now. Forever. It'll be easier this way."

Finally, he looked at her. Her face hardened. "You're not going anywhere."

He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Ashe, please."

"No. I don't care what your reasons are. You cannot leave. Not now. Not after what I just confessed. Not after what we have been through."

"It's more complicated than that. You know this."

The hard look on her face faded, and emotional fear took its pace. "Is it Fran? Are you more in love with her?"

"Of course not," he said, taking a small step towards her. "She is my friend- nothing more. Do not be so ridiculous. You know I love..."

Silence. They looked at each other, neither sure how to act.

"Say it, Balthier," she begged.

He turned away. "I must leave."

"Please, say it!"

He froze, then spun to face her. "It won't do any good. It will only make this harder."

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. Her voice came out solemn: "Is there nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?"

He approached her again, this time pulling her close to him. She buried her face into his chest, trying her hardest not to cry.

_I finally open my heart to someone I could truly be happy with. I finally love- and am loved in return- and we cannot be together. Oh, the irony in it! Gods, please, let this be a nightmare._

She felt him move his hands from her back and to her stomach. Curious as to what he was doing, she pulled her head up and looked at him. His downcast eyes met hers, and he rested her palms on her lower abdomen.

"I learned of it when you were unconscious from the fever," he explained softly.

"Yes."

"Why did you never tell me?"

She wasn't so sure herself. "I don't know. The reason we started to copulate was to conceive, and once I did, I feared that if I told you then you wouldn't want to anymore. I... I did not wish to end it."

"I wouldn't have stopped."

"Now I see that it didn't matter whether I told you or not," she cried out, pulling away from him. "You still would leave me no matter what."

He looked as heartsick as she did. "I am sorry, Ashelia."

"Please, don't go."

He pulled her close to him a final time. Placing his lips against her forehead, he released his hold on her. Then he finished his soft kiss against her forehead, and spun away from her. Before she could speak another word of protest, he was out onto the balcony, and then over the railing.

And then he was gone; As if he had never come into her life at all.

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_Five Years Later_**

The years went quickly.

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor grew wiser as he aged, and remained protected by Basch fon Ronsenberg. Penelo, who had returned to Rabanastre to celebrate Vaan's short yet important life, wrote the two often. They were, in fact, her most important friends.

Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca continued to aid Archadia until it was fully restored, and three years after Heyn's death (four after Vayne's), she, Larsa, and the leader of Rozarria together signed a peace treaty.

Ashe was quoted, on many occasions, admitting that she would never remarry. She had loved, she said, and would never love again. Most assumed she referred to the late Al-Cid. But it didn't matter; after all, she now had heirs to her throne...

* * *

Fran eyed the twenty-eight year old Balthier carefully as he spied on Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. Since leaving Rabanastre five years prior, Balthier refused to return. But now, after following a hunt, they had come back. Balthier wished to see Ashe, but refused to formally make his presence known. 

He chose instead to watch her himself.

He and Fran dressed as common, palace gardeners. They stood away from the castle in one of the many gardens, pretending to weed a group of flowers. From the castle doors, they saw the Queen emerge.

Balthier stopped his pretend work, choosing to stare as the twenty-five year old Queen came out into the garden. Her blonde hair was pulled back and pinned behind her head, and her silver two-piece dress blew gently in the wind. She was far enough away to not recognize the sky pirates had she seen them.

From behind Ashe came two young children. They ran playfully by their mother, chasing each other merrily. Balthier saw Ashe say something to them, but he could not hear her words.

He quickly looked back to Fran, an excited look on his face. It was the first time he saw his children.

Twins. A boy and a girl.

But he had known she had given birth to twins; after all, it was all Ivalice spoke of for months. The boy was four minutes elder than his sister.

But seeing them in person- their sunny blonde hair and rosy cheeks- made his heart soar. These were _his _children, and their mother was the most wonderful woman he had ever met.

He wanted nothing more than to run forward and greet them. His legs tensed beneath him. He had not gotten over his love for Ashe, and he knew he never would. She looked so incredibly beautiful, standing there, watching over their children. He bit his lower lip, and looked back to Fran.

"If you wish to go, then go," she said as she raised a brow.

But what could he say to Ashe to make up for all their lost time? Even if he did approach them, he would only have to leave again, and it would only cause them both heartache.

Yet he _needed _to see her. He needed to meet his children.

Decisions, decisions.

Unsure what to do, he turned back to his faithful friend. She smiled knowingly at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alas, they cannot be together. They come from two different worlds. Which makes me cry. T.T 

I wanted to make it an open ending, and allow the reader to decide whether or not Balthier makes his presence known.

Again, thank you SO much for reading! If you have time, check out my other fiction which will be posted today or tomorrow, called **Carnivore**.


End file.
